Forbidden Love
by Animebunny123
Summary: Akane hated vampires after her father's death. But she eventually had to live with her cousin Yuuki and Uncle Kaien. Many secrets will be revealed to her...and maybe even fall in love with a certain silvered-haired vampire. Bad summary :(
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 12/27/12**

Info:

Name: Akane Cross

Siblings: Masaki Cross(Mother), Yuuki Cross(Cousin), Hozumi Yamamoto(Father,Deceased),Kaien Cross(Uncle)

Race: Human

Appearance:Akane is medium height, reaching Zero to his shoulders and is taller than Yuuki by a few inches. She has fair skin with big chocolate brown eyes. Akane has long brown hair and has her bangs to the side. She also has a scar on her wrist when a vampire tried to attack her.

Personality:Akane is very kind, smart, brave, and respectful towards her elders,but can is cold and distant with someone she does not like, mostly Aido and the Night Class. She is strong but doesn't want to be a vampire hunter. She treats Yuuki like a sister and always watches over her.

History: On her thirteenth birthday, her father Hozumi was kiled by an Level-E vampire during a mission. Her mother cried hysterically for months and changed their last name back to Cross. Akane has hated vampires since, but still doesn't want to be a vampire hunter. But she will have to kill a vampire if she needs to. Yuuki and Akane were inseparable when they were children, and acts like an older sister to her since she is older by a few months.

* * *

Vampires. Or more like cold-blooded beasts. Vampires took everything away from me. My father,then my mothers's happy personality. They are the reason why I had to suffer from my father's death at 13. They are the reason why my mother cried hysterically for months. They are monsters, beasts in human form. But I still had to agree to go to Cross Academy. My uncle's stupid pacifist idea. Quoting,"Vampires and humans can get along." Pfft. We'll, I'll have to see it to believe it. I didn't go to that school to make friends with vampires and go along with his pacifist stuff. I just went to go visit my uncle and Yuuki. Only to make my mother happy. For once.

But every time look into a vampires eyes. It...frightens me. I freeze. I can't breathe. I just gaze at their red eyes. Even though I hate them.

* * *

We entered the gates to Cross Academy. I was walking by my mother's side when she suddenly yelled, "Where is my adorable younger brother and niece!"

I sighed and glared at her."Can you not scream for at least a minute mother."

She stopped and pouted."Well sorry for missing my brother. Don't you miss your uncle and Yuuki, Akane?"

"Of course I do."

She smiled."Well stop complaining."and continued walking.

I smiled and followed her, my mother can be a child sometimes. At least she's not depressed like she used to. My mother and my uncle's childish behavior proves that they're related. I have gotten used to it, I prefer that behavior than her depressive one like. At least she's not crying everyday, right?

We reached to my uncle's office and before I could even turn the knob, the door swung open and my Uncle Kaien came in jumping up and down."Masi! Kane! I've missed you so much!" He hugged me and nearly jumped on my mother, she didn't mind since she jumped on him too, what idiots.

Mother hugged him tightly."Oh Kai! I've missed you!"

They stayed there hugging each other saying "I've missed you" and "How have you been". I just stood there with my arms crossed,"Umm Uncle Kaien, can we go inside so nobody can see us?"

He let go of my mother and looked at me with puppydog eyes."What? Are you embarrassed of us?"

My mother did the same puppy dog eyes and stared at me. I sighed and used a fake smile,"Of course not!"They both grinned like little children and walked inside his office.

He sat down on his desk and started talking to my mother about the school. I was looking around and noticed something was missing. I looked at my uncle,"Where is Yuuki?"

He looked at me and smiled."Oh, she has Guardian duty with Zero. You do know what Guardian duty is, right?"

I nodded."Yeah, isn't it to support her pacifist idea."

He turned serious. That is one reason why I love my uncle. He can be stupid and idiotic sometimes, but when it's time for business, he's serious in a blink of an eye.

He looked at me in the eyes."Yes. You see, this school is for both-"

"Vampires and humans, I know Uncle."

He nodded."Yuuki and another student named Zero are the only Guardians in this school. They make sure the Day Class don't know about the Night Class."

I nodded."So the Night Class is full of vampires, and Day class...humans?"

He nodded and turned into his stupid, idiotic way.

"Why, my Kane has grown so much."My uncle said

My mother smiled,"Isn't she wonderful."They kept on praising me while I just looked out the window. I saw a young man with a black uniform, he had silver-whit hair and lilac eyes. He was quite handsome and tall. He was leaning against a tree, looked up at me and met my eyes, scowling. I jumped a little and looked away, a tint of pink on my cheeks. When I looked back, he disappeared.

"Oh Kane, here is your uniform."

My uncle spread his hands to me holding a cute black uniform. I took it and stared at it,"You will be in the Day Class with Yuuki."My uncle explained.

I just nodded, and then suddenly the door swung open and Yuuki came in out of breath. She was about to speak when she noticed me and my mother. She grinned,"Aunt Masi, Kane. You're here!" She hugged my mother,and then hugged me. Then the same silvered-haired man came in and stared at me. I smiled and looked down. Yuuki turned to the teenager, "Zero, this is my cousin.I told you about her, reme-"

"I know",Zero cut her off and leaned against the wall,"You were talking about her all day."He complained. Yuuki pouted and crossed her arms like a child.

I laughed."Oh Yuuki, you haven't changed have you."

She looked at me and scratched the back of her head."Umm,well,I guess not."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. My mother was still talking to my uncle, while me and Yuuki were catching up. Yuuki turned to me."So how has your mother been after your...well..you know?"

I looked at her smiling."She's would cry sometimes, but not like she used. She's kinda back to her old-self again."

She nodded."That's good. As you can see, my dad as been the same as always."

We both started laughing, when suddenly a hand appeared on Yuuki's shoulder. We both both looked up at the same time to see that it was Zero. She looked worried."What is it?"

He glared at her."We need to go on patrol."

She crossed her arms and frowned."What?! But Akane is here and-"

"Lets go."He growled.

She muttered,"Fine",and looked back at me,"See you tomarrow Akane." She walked out the door, Zero followed her, but stopped when my uncle called his name."Oh Zero, I almost forgot!"

He looked over his shoulder."What." He asked, obviously annoyed.

My uncle stood up."May you please show my lovely niece to her room."

Zero sighed."Fine."and turned to me.

My uncle smiled."It is right next to my room so-"

"I know." He said cutting off my uncle, this Zero guy is pretty rude. He opened the door for me, waiting. Zero started walking down the hall and I followed.

It was pretty awkward. We wouldn't say a thing, Zero would sometimes glance at me from the corner of his eye. There was something different about this Zero guy, but I can't put my finger on it. Then he finally broke the silence."So you know about vampires." It wasn't a question really, more like stating a fact.

I nodded."And you know about them too. Am I right?" He nodded, not even looking at me.

We finally reached my room, Zero opened the door for me. I entered and he followed. The room was pretty big. The room had a big gold chandelier hanging on the top, and had light purple wallpaper with little designs on the bottom. It also had a glass door to a balcony. I had my own bathroom, dresser, mirror, and...one bed. I cocked my head to the side."One bed?"

Zero nodded and leaned on the wall."Yes. The girls dorm-rooms were full so you'll have to live in the Headmaster's house."

I nodded, placed my uniform on the dresser, and walked to bed. I sat on the edge and ran my hand through the purple, silky covers. The bed was big, probably a Queen or King sized bed.

I glanced at was looking out the window, then I noticed a Hunter Seal tattoo on the left side of his neck. I stood up and walked up to him. He stared at me watching my move, I stopped in front of him and examined his tattoo. He stared at me, guess he was wondering what I was going to do. I continued examining his tattoo." A Hunter's Seal." He didn't answer, he just kept watching me. When I was about to place my hand on the tattoo, he roughly grabbed my wrist. I stared at him.

Zero glared at me."Don't touch me."and let go of my hand.

I bowed."I'm sorry." and took a step back.

He continued glaring at me."I'm leaving. You have class tomarrow at 7:00 a.m."

I looked at him and smiled."Umm, okay."

He nodded and left. Osighed and collapsed on my bed. I really need some sleep. Night Class full of vampires, full of stupid vampires. I just had to agree to come here. I mean come on, Vampires and humans don't go along. Vampires kill humans, not make friends with them. That's what happened to my father, and one tried killing me. I lifted my hand and stared at my wrist.

The scar was slashed across my wrist. I gently touched it,when suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and saw Yuuki there smiling."May I come in?" I nodded and she sat next to me staring at her feet.

I was quiet for a moment when Yuuki broke the silence."Your gonna like it here. Oh and, don't mind Zero. He's always in a bad mood."

I smiled."No worries. Why is he living with you guys anyways?"

She looked up at the ceiling and scratched the back of her neck."Well, his family was killed by a pureblood vampire and got bi..I mean. Then we took him in and lived with us ever since."

I squinted my eyes."What were you gonna say. That he got bitten?"

She widened her eyes."N-No. I wasn't going to. You need to sleep. You are gonna have a big day tomarrow."She said trying to change the subject.

I smiled. Yeah,your probably right. She stood up, said goodbye, and left. I sighed and walked to my luggage. I opened one of the bags and got my pajamas. I quickly changed and got in bed.

*Sigh*I bet my mom already left without saying goodbye. Well, she did seem happy today by seeing my uncle and Yuuki. I smiled to myself, remembering her face when she saw Uncle Kaien. But then again, she left me with a school full(well not entirely)of vampires. Then again, I wonder what they're like. Hpmh, I bet they're all bloodthirsy. Just waiting for a fragile human walk in their path so they can devour them.

I shook my head, I need sleep for tomarrow. My eyes started getting heavy and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Kane!Kane! Wake up!"

I grunted and opened my eyes to see Yuuki in her uniform already. I slowly got up,"What time is it?"

"It's 6:00. Come on, we have class today."

I yawned and stretched my arms."Alright. Alright. Calm down."

I got out of bed and started looking for my uniform. Yuuki spoke,"It's in the bathroom. I put it there already."

"Thanks mom." I said sarcastically.

Yuuki giggled a little and walked to the door,"I'll be waiting in the living room."

I waved her off and went in the shower. I heard a bang noise from the door. I got out of the shower and put on my uniform. It looked pretty cute on me, and started brushing my hair.

When I finished, I walked out to the living room. Yuuki was patiently waiting on the couch, and jumped slightly when she saw me. She stood up," Alright,come on. Class starts in 30 minutes."We both walked out the door and started walking to class. We finally reached class and Yuuki sat in her seat. I just stood there,_ Now where do I sit._ Yuuki noticed me standing there and waved to me."Akane! Sit next to me!"

I sighed, walking over to my cousin. I took a seat next to her, and noticed to young girl talking to her. The girl stopped talking and stared at me."Are you Yuuki's cousin?"I nodded when Yuuki suddenly jumped up."Yori, this is my cousin Akane.",she said pointing at me. The girl known as 'Yori' smiled,"Hello. My name is Sayori Wakaba, but you can call me Yori."

I nodded and smiled,"Hello. My name is Akane Cross. Sadly, I'm Yuuki's cousin."

Yuuki turned to me,frowning."Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"Yori and I started laughing while Yuuki started calling us meanies. I laughed even harder when she called us that. I suddenly felt being watched. I turned around and(two seats behind us)saw Zero staring at me. I stared back,wondering what he wanted. He glared and looked straight ahead."Alright class, take out your books to page 297." Yuuki and Yori sat down and did what he said.

_Please don't call me up. Please don't call me up._"Class, it seems we have a new student with us today. May you please stand up and tell us your name."_ Damn it, I don't like this teacher already. _I stood up and smiled,"Hello my name is Akane Cross."

This is gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: 12/28/12**

A/N:Sorry if there are some words missing and spelling errors. My Ipad is a bit complicated,so please bear with me and sorry.

And thanks for the reviews. Love you guys!

* * *

"Finally class is over!", Yuuki said while getting our stuff.

I sighed." Your just happy class is over so you can sleep. You and Zero fell asleep two times today." Yuuki just smiled and walked to the door. I followed, but stopped at the door at where she stood."What's the matter,"I asked.

She crossed her arms."I'm waiting for Zero."

I looked up to see Zero walking up to us. Zero frowned." Would you stop staring Yuuki." and walked past us.

Yuuki frowned."Hey! Wait for us at least!". Yuuki and I started running, trying to catch up to Zero. I reached Zero first and I looked back, I saw Yuuki stop with her hands on her knees. I looked at Zero." Shouldn't we wait for her?"

He stopped to look at me over his shoulder, then to Yuuki."Hurry up!"He shouted.

Yuuki looked up at us."Go ahead without me. I'll catch up."

Zero sighed and continued walking. I followed, and then the awkward silence started again. I looked up at him."Where are we going?"

"We're going to the gates to the Moon dormitory. Yuuki and I have to hold the Day Class students back."

"Hold them back from what? The vampires."

Zero nodded and we reached the gates, and it was quite a sight. The whole girl populance was here, screaming and trying to get over the gates. I swear, if I took one step closer my eardrum would explode. Zero walked up to them and shouted."Everybody shut up!"

They all quiet down and stood there,nfrightened. Zero walked back to me and leaned against a tree. I sat next to him and pulled out a book from my bag. While I was reading, I heard a whistle being blown and Yuuki came running."Alright everybody! Everybody back up!"

I looked up from my book and saw fragile little Yuuki pushing back the crowd. I laughed a little and stood up."So this is what you guys do in your Guardian Duty stuff."

Zero nodded."Sadly, yes." I smiled, about time he's not so rude like yesterday. Suddenly the gates opened and the crowd went crazy. I saw them. They were all wearing white uniforms and one blond was too confident. I looked over at Zero, he had his eyes closed. I looked back at the crowd, Yuuki fell to the floor. Probably been pushed by the girls. I was about to go help her, but stopped when someone beat me to it.

I looked at the man helping her up. The man was tall, had reddish-brown hair and garnet eyes. I could recognize those features anywhere. It was...Kaname. My widened my eyes slightly. The way he looked at her, it was the same look he gave her when we were young. I looked at Yuuki and saw her blushing. I just stood there watching the whole thing. Damn him! I could just feel him planning something like he did when we were young. He wants something from Yuuki, and I don't like it. Kaname turned to me and glared. He walked up to me and I just stood still. He smiled."Well, if it isn't Akane. How have you been?" Zero suddenly opened his eyes and glared at him. Zero looked at me and watched.

I glared at Kaname."Fine. I can see you haven't changed a bit Kaname."

Kaname smirked."And I see you are still using that tough demeanour on me."

I looked at Yuuki. She was watching us with a worried look on her face. I looked back at Kaname."And your still friendly with Yuuki."

Kaname chuckled and walked away."Goodbye Akane. We will meet again."

I turned away and looked at Zero. He was watching me the whole time. I looked down."What?"

His eyes softened."You don't like Kuran, do you?"

I looked up at himl"Obviously. I feel like he's planning something,mand I don't like it."

Zero sighed."Same here."

I smiled."You should be like this more often."

"More like what?"

I leaned against the tree next to him."More talkative."He smiled and I smiled back.

He turned to the group of girls."And you should smile more often."

I blushed, good thing he turned away. Even though I've known him since yesterday, I'm starting to like the guy. I looked back at Yuuki, she was still trying to hold back the group of girls. I sighed, what does Kaname want from Yuuki. But, I forgot that Yuuki _loves _him. Zero growled."I've had enough." I looked at him, he walked up to the girls and shouted."ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR DORM ROOMS!" All the girls screamed and ran off.

I laughed, I could've done that myself. But I am the _new kid,_ I hate being called that. "Hey Kane!" I looked up, Yuuki was waving for me to come over.

I sighed and walked to her."What is it Yuuki?"

She pointed at me at me with a frown on her face."We need you to go back to your dorm room immediatly."

I raised an eyebrow."Yuuki. What are you doing?"

She sighed and dropped her hand."Nevermind."

"And don't try to get bossy with me young lady. I am older than you."

Yuuki looked up."By a few months,"she turned away and crossed her arms,"That doesn't mean you can boss me around."

I patted her head."Oh Yuuki. What am I going to do with you."

I could hear Zero sigh and walk away."Take her to an psychiatric institution. That's what you can do to her." I giggled at that and followed him.

Yuuki followed too but without shutting her mouth once."Hey! That's mean Zero! I am not crazy, I am a normal human being who thinks you are a big meanie!-"

* * *

I was walking to my uncle's office, since Yuuki and Zero had to patrol. I sighed, hope my uncle doesn't jump on me. Today seemed pretty good, but then there was Kaname. Stupid Pureblood, but he did make Yuuki a bit happy. If he makes her happy, then I can't do anything about that. Then again, I feel like he's planning something. Like I'm a pawn to his chess game and he's the king. I reached in my uncle's office and had my hand on the knob.

I could hear someone talking with my uncle and I put my ear against the door. But before I could make out who it was, the door swung opened and knocked me down. "My apologies Akane." A hand reached out to me. I looked up and(surprise, surprise)it was Kaname.

I got up quickly."Kaname. It seems we meet again."

He chuckled quietly."I suppose we have."

I walked in my uncle's office."Uncle Kaien. What is Kaname doing here?" I asked, pointing at Kaname who was behind me.

My uncle looked up from some papers to me."Why Akane. You don't remember Kan-"

"I do remember! What is he doing here?"

I could hear Kaname chuckle."I could hear you." I turned around but he disappeared, I looked back to my uncle for an answer.

My uncle pushed his glasses up."Kaname is the Night Class president." He said stupidness idiotic grin his face.

I sighed."Oh great. Just what I needed. Look, I'm going for a walk."

I shut the door, and walked in the hallway. Kaname is the Night Class president. I bet the other vampires praise him every five seconds. Well he is a Pureblood, the highest of the vampire rank. I walked outside to the forest, I was just walking around when I heard people talking. I followed the noise and came across the(way too over confident)blond vampire biting Yuuki. I was outraged and ran up to him."Let Yuuki go!"

The vampire let go of Yuuki and looked at me."Look Akastski, a human for you." But before I could attack them, Zero had his gun pointing directly at the vampire's head.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden."Zero said coldly. I stopped on my tracks and looked at Zero. His eyes, they were full of hatred. Guess he hates vampires too.

I walked over to Yuuki."Are you okay? Let me see your hand." She obeyed and showed her hand to me. On her palm of her hand was a puncture wound. I sighed, pulling my ribbon(or tie)and wrapped it around her hand. I hugged her."Come on. Let's get you inside." I turned to look at Zero, he was talking(or more like arguing)with Kaname. I turned back around and walked Yuuki back inside.

* * *

I was sitting on the sofa, while Yuuki was sleeping on my bed. I was watching TV, when someone walked in the room and sat next to me. I looked to my side, Zero sat next to me and was watching TV with me. I sighed."Your not tired at all?"

He looked at me and shrugged."Not that much."

I yawned and layed down so that my head was resting on Zero's lap. I looked at him."You don't mind, right?"He shook his head and looked at the TV in front of him. I yawned for the last time and drifted to sleep.

Zero's POV(this is the only time I'm gonna use his POV so...yeah)

Her head rested on my lap gently. I looked down at her and watched her sleep. She looks so beautiful. Wait, what the hell am I saying. I barley know her. But, she's so different. She's caring, funny, and smart. She cares for Yuuki like a little sister. I pushed back some strands of hair from her face. Even if I do love her and Yuuki, they don't deserve a monster like me. But, my love for Yuuki is fading away now, ever since she came.

I looked at her from head to toe and I noticed a scar on her wrist. I gently lifted her hand and examined it. The scar was slashed across her wrist. I gently touched it with my finger tips, she was attacked by a vampire. I held her hand and placed it on her hip.

I looked back at her face. She looks so peaceful, but her neck was exposed. My eyes widened and cover my face with my hands. No, not now. Not her. I stood up,mgently lifted her up from the couch and placed her back down. I stood there for a minute watching her, and bent down to kiss her forehead. I walked out of the room to go to mine. I sighed, I really need to stop falling in love so quickly.

* * *

Normal POV

The sunlight hit my eyes, I slowly lifted one eyelid to look at the clock. It read 6:15 a.m. I sighed and slowly lifted myself up. But not from my bed, from the couch. Oh yeah, Yuuki was sleeping on my bed. I sighed again and walked to my room. I slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. Yuuki was still asleep, so I slowly walked in. I grabbed my uniform and quickly got in the shower.

When I was done getting ready, Yuuki was still asleep. I walked over to her and whispered."Yuuki. It's time to get up." No response. I shook her gently until she woke up.

Yuuki grunted."5 more minutes."

I stopped shaking her and sighed."Come on Yuuki."

She sat up slowly and yawned."Fine."

"Good. I'll be in the living room."

She nodded and I walked out of the room. I sat on the couch,mwaiting for her to get ready. So what will today be like. Another encounter with Kaname I bet. I might even talk to Zero again. Okay I have to admit, I was getting a bit attatched to him. But...I can't be in love with him now. It's too early. He is good friends with Yuuki, kinda how Yuuki and I were as kids. I sighed, good times.

*Flashback*

_Yukki and I were in my house playing around._

_Yuuki turned to me with her innocent eyes."Kane?"_

_"Hmm."_

_She sighed."Why do you act like I'm your sister?"_

_I smiled to her."Because I'm protective of you that's why silly." I said patting her head." Why? You don't think of me as a sister Yuuki?"_

_She smiled."Of course I do Kane. Your like my big sister. But,"she crossed her arms and pouted,"I don't like it when you boss me around." _

_I laughed, while she continued staring at me like that, my laughter was fading away a bit."Oh Yuuki. Why do you have to be complicated."_

_*_Flashback End*

I smiled. That was a fun day."Who are you waiting for?" I turned around to see Zero next to me.

I smiled?"Just waiting for Yuuki." He nodded and sat next to me. We sat there for a while, not saying a thing.

He looked at me."Is Yuuki okay from yesterday?"

I nodded."Yeah. Just a small puncture wound, that's all."

He nodded and looked away, the silence creeping in again. Then suddenly, my bedroom door swung open, showing Yuuki with a smile plastered on her face."Guess what day is coming up in two days?"She asked us. I cocked my head to the side, obviously confused. Yuuki shouted."It's going to be St. Xocotatl Day!"

I frowned."Day? What is that?"

Yuuki walked up to me."It's like Valentine's Day."

Zero stood up and sighed."Mostly the most complicated day for us Guardians."

I looked at him."Why is that?"

Yuuki answered for him."Because all that Day Class girls wanna give the Night Class chocolates. That's why." I nodded, I was kinda understanding it all.

Zero started walking away."Come on, or we'll be late for class."I nodded and followed him, Yuuki did the same.

So, St. Xocotatl Day, huh. I wonder how tomorrow is gonna turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited: 12/28/12**

**A/N: Sorry if I took a long time to do this chapter. I know some words are missing and are misspelled. My iPad is very complicated, I would write 'because' and it write some other word. The story might not be in order, I haven't watch the anime in a long time.**

* * *

::The Next Day; One day left for St. Xocolatl Day::

Zero, Yuuki,and I were sitting on a table in lunch. Yuuki turned to me."So you gonna give anybody here chcocolates tomorrow?"

I shrugged."Maybe. And you?"

She blushed."Yeah, but you don't need to know."

"Aww come on. Tell me please."

Yuuki stood up from her seat and shook her fist in the air."I will not tell you Akane! Not even if it-Waahh,"Yuuki lost her balance and fell on her butt.

I stood up and helped her up."Yuuki, are you okay?"

Yuuki smiled sheepishly."I'm fine, don't worry."

I heard Zero sigh."Can you be any more clumsier Yuuki?"

Yuuki crossed her arms and glared at Zero."Can you at least be a little sympathetic?"

I giggled and sat back down next to Zero. Yuuki huffed and walked away."I'm gonna go get some salad."

I looked at Zero."Are you always this mean to Yuuki?"

He looked at me."Not all the time. It's just the stupid things that she does makes me angry."

"So if I do this,"I poked his arm,"Will you be angry?"

"No, I would just do this,"Zero flicked my forehead.

"Ow. That hurt."

Zero smiled."Well don't poke me."

I laughed, still rubbing my forehead. Yuuki sat back down with salad."Hey you guys. What did I miss? Akane, what happened to you?"

* * *

All three of us were walking to the gates where all the girls are dying to give their chocolates to the Night Class. Yuuki blew her whistle and ran to the crowd. I sat down on a bench."I don't get it. Isn't St. Xocolatl Day tomorrow?"

Zero sat next to me."Yes, but these idiots want to give their chocolates to those beasts already."

I looked at him."Beasts?"

He raised an eyebrow."Yeah. The vampi-"

"I know you're talking about the vampires,"I cocked my head to the side,"You don't like them either?"

He looked at the crowd."Always have. They ruined my life, those beasts in human form."

I smiled at him, beasts in human form. I remember Yuuki telling me that a Pureblood killed his family. I felt a bit sorry for him, he's just like me. His hatred for vampires, I mean, his whole family gone. I just lost my father, but he lost his father _and _mother. How could he live with that, I know I wouldn't. Oh Zero, you have no idea how strong you a-

"Something wrong Akane?"

I looked up at him, Zero was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I smiled reassuringly."Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

I away and scratched the back of my neck, a trait I got from Yuuki."About what you said," I looked back at him,"That vampires are beasts in human form. I feel about them that way too."

I could feel him scoot over to me closer and closer."What did they do to you?"

I looked down at my feet."They...They killed my father."

"I'm sorry."I heard him mutter.

I nodded."It's fine. I still have Yuuki, my mother, and my uncle."I smiled him. He smiled back, then suddenly the gates opened.

Zero sighed and stood up, he looked down at me."Thank you."

"For what?"I asked.

He muttered something I couldn't make-out, and walked away to the group of girls. I watched him scream at the girls, and girls shrunk back in fear. Yuuki on the other hand was yelling at Zero for not helping her out. I smiled, oh Yuuki. I wonder what Zero said or what he meant by thanking me. I guess I'll ask him some other day. I noticed the cocky blond vampire that bit Yuuki walking towards me. I stood up and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around towards me. I shook off his grip, he gently grabbed my wrist and kissed my hand."Hello beautiful. I know we haven't properly met, but my name is Aido Hanabusa. What is your name?"

He let go of my hand. I glared at him."Your the one that bit Yuuki."

He nodded."Yes. I apologize for that."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms."Sure you do. My name is Akane Cross."

He smiled."Oh, the other Cross Lord Kaname warned us about."

My eyes widened."What did he say about me?"

He raised an eyebrow."That is none of your concern, a mere human like you shouldn't know such information like that."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt."Shut up! Tell me what he said about me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what. Kill me? Lord Kaname told me that you are not a vampire hunter. That you did not wish to be one, so that means you are not strong enough to kill me."

I let go of him and slapped him across the face, leaving a red print of my hand on his cheek. I heard some of the Day Class girls gasp behind me. A girl with a Night Class uniform with orange hair and pigtails walked toward Aido. The girl crossed her arms at Aido."How lame."

Aido turned to her."Shut up Rima!"

Rima looked at me then grabbed the back of Aido's collar, dragging him back."Come on Aido. Lord Kaname isn't going to be very happy with you." Aido had a sad expression, like he was going to be put in time-out like a little child. I was so furious. He's so lucky that he's a student here and the Day Class girls were here because I would have killed him if I had the chance. I crossed my arms, Zero and Yuuki ran towards me. Zero grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He looked worried and angry all into one."Did he hurt you? What did he tell you?"

Yuuki hugged me from behind."Why did you slap him?"

I shook off his hands and pushed Yuuki away slightly."I'm fine. He just said something at the wrong time."

Zero and Yuuki nodded. Yuuki smiled and gave me a thumbs up."Good job with the slap though."

I smiled."Yeah, but the Day Class girls are gonna give me a hard time with that."

Zero spoke."No they won't...I won't allow them."

I smiled at him, he smiled back. Yuuki looked back and forth at me and Zero. She then grinned."ZERO AND AKANE SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Zero and I yelled at her in unison."Shut up!"

She stuck her tongue at us."ZERO AND AKANE SITTING ON A TRE-"

I quickly cover her mouth with my hand, I could hear muffling sounds from her shouting at me. I whispered to her."Will you stop saying that?"

She nodded and I let go of her. She smiled."ZERO AND AKANE SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-"

Zero and I yelled in unison again."YUUKI! SHUT UP!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Yuuki. But she did what?" My uncle asked the now-mad Yuuki.

She frowned and pointed at me and Zero."They told me to shut up and if I didn't, Akane said she would choke me in my sleep."

My uncle looked at me with shock. I smiled sheepishly."That kinda slipt out. Oopsie."

My uncle sighed and looked back at Yuuki."Yuuki, she was just joking around."

I hugged Yuuki from behind."Yeah Yuuki. You know I would never do that to you."

Yuuki sighed."Fine. Well,"Yuuki grabbed Zero's arm and dragged him out the door,"Zero and I are going out on patrol. See you tomorrow."

I waved at them and they shut the door, my uncle raised an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms."I was just kidding uncle. I would never hurt Yuuki, you know that."

He turned serious."It's not that. Kaname told me that you slapped Aido across the face. May you tell me why?"

I sighed."He said I wasn't strong enough to kill him."

"That's why you slapped him."

I nodded. He suddenly grinned and turned into his idiotic way. He threw his hands in the air."Oh well, it's not that bad. Aido was making such a big fuss about it."

I slapped my forehead, idiot. I walked out the door."I'm going to bed. Goodnight Uncle."

He said goodnight and I shut the door. I started walking towards my room. Aido is such a baby, he told on me like a little child. Then there's that Rima girl, she's actually not that bad. Mostly because she called Aido 'lame', which was true. I opened the door and walked into my room. I quickly changed into my pjs and got into bed. Well if today all the girls went crazy, I could only how hetric it will be tomorrow when it's _actually_ St. Xocotatl Day. I wonder if I should get Zero chocolates.

* * *

Yuuki and I were in our seats in class, talking to Yori. Yori looked at Yuuki."So Yuuki, are you giving anybody chocolates today?"

Yuuki scratched the back of her neck."Yeah, but I don't know if I should though."

I raised an eyebrow at her."Who is it? Tell me please."

Yori opened her notebook."It's Kaname, isn't it?"

Yuuki studdered."N-No. Okay fine, it is."

My eyes widened."Kaname?!"

Yuuki nodded. I should have known it was Kaname, I forgot she loves him. The teacher walked in and assigned us work.

* * *

Yuuki got on top of the wall, yelling at the group of girls. She yelled."Alright everybody! Get in your lines in an orderly fashion. We will wait fo-Hey! Get down immediatley!" I looked to who she was yelling at. A Day Class student was trying to go over the wall. She then suddenly slipt, I closed my eyes shut. But I didn't hear a crash so I opened my eyes again. Zero caught the girl before she could fall, I sighed in relief. Yuuki smiled and gave Zero a thumbs up."Good job Zero!" Zero let her go and walked away. I was about to follow him, but the gates opened so I decided to stay. For Yuuki's sake.

After all the exchanges, I saw Yuuki drop her box of chocolates. I grabbed it and yelled to Kaname."Hey Kaname!" He turned around and I threw the box to him, he swiftly caught it with one hand. He thanked Yuuki, while Yuuki was yelling at me for giving it to him. We started walking back to my uncle's office, and Yuuki was still yelling at me. She punched my arm."What the heck Akane! Why did you give Kaname the box!?"

I smiled."Because I knew you wouldn't give it to him. Why are you mad at me anyway, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you, for what?"

I patted her head."Oh Yuuki. You know what I mean."

After more yelling(or lecturing as she called it) from Yuuki, we finally reached the office. Zero was in there surprisingly, but looked a bit angry. Yuuki walked over to my uncle, grabbing something from her pockets. She gave my uncle a gift, the same for Zero. Zero sighed."You gives us these every year Yuuki."

Yuuki frowned at him."Be happy I gave you something at least."

He sighed again and walked out the room. I crossed my arms."What's wrong with him?"

My uncle sighed."He just doesn't agree with me with my pacifist idea, that's all."

I nodded and walked out the office, saying goodnight to Yuuki and my uncle. I wonder what is wrong with him. I walked in my room and grabbed the chocolate I made for Zero yesterday at the middle of the night. Oh well, guess I'll never get to give it to him. I walked in my bathroom and was surprised by what I saw. Zero was sitting on the tile floor with wet hair and a unbuttoned shirt. I kneeled down next to him,_ did he take a shower in my bathroom._ I grabbed the towel next to him and started drying his hair. I then started buttoning his shirt."Zero. You'll get sick if you stay here with wet hair and an unbuttoned shirt."

No response.

I sighed and finished the last button. I looked up at him, he was watching me. I smiled."I know what will make you happy." I got the chocolate from the counter and showed it to him."I made it for you yesterday. But I didn't think you would want it. But I guess you need it right now."

No response again.

I gently moved his mouth down a bit and put the chocolate in his mouth ever so gently. He began chewing it, still watching me. I smiled."Is it good? I never made chocolate before by hand." He sat there silent, still not responding to me. I gently moved strands of hair from his face and cupped his right cheek.

He suddenly stood up and looked over his shoulder to me."Thank you and goodnight." I smiled and he walked out of the room. Oh Zero, you are something else.

* * *

I was in my uncle's office helping him out. School was a bit boring today, and the Guradian Duty was the same as always. Screaming girls obsessed with vampires, always the same. Yuuki and Zero were in patrolling right now, so I went to help out with my uncle. When suddenly the door swung open, Yuuki came in out of breath. Yuuki spoke."Zero was almost attacked by the Night Class."

My uncle's eyes widened."Is he okay?"

Yuuki nodded."Yeah. I stopped them before anything happened."

I walked out of the room."I'm gonna go look for Zero."

They both nodded and I ran through the hallway. The Night Class almost attacked Zero. I bet Kaname had something to do about it. I went through the hallways, up and down the stairs, when I finally found him. He was crunched over on the wall in the corner. I took a step forward."Zero?"

He looked at me and held his hands out."Don't come any closer Akane!"

I stopped."But Zero I-"

"Get away from me!"

I was taken back a little and took a step back."Okay. I'll be in my uncle's office if you need me."

I turned my back towards him, and it happend. Zero grabbed me from behind tighly, and had his right hand on my chin. He moved my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. I didn't know what to do, I just froze. Then I felt something cold go against me skin, it was his tongue. My eyes widened,_ what do I_ do. I saw him open his mouth from the corner of my eye, and I thought I saw fangs. Then I felt something pierce my skin. I could hear him gulping. _Zero is a...vampire. No it can't be, why couldn't I sense it. _I felt his fangs sink in deeper, drinking more of my blood. My face flushed and my knees felt weak. If I don't stop him now, he'll drink me dry. I tried pushing him away."Zero! Zero! Let go!"

I finally got out of his grasp and took a couple steps from him. I put pressure on the wound and looked at him. He was wiping the blood off his mouth and looked at me with blood-red eyes. The same eyes I feared ever since my father's death. The eyes of a vampire. I couldn't breathe. I just stood there frozen.

"Kane!"

I turned around to see Yuuki running towards me, Kaname not far behind. I looked back at Zero, his eyes turned back to the same lilac eyes. He looked upset and pained. I suddenly dropped to my knees, but was gently picked up by Kaname. He carried me bridal-style and stared at Zero. Zero whispered."Akane. I'm so sorry."

Kaname shook his head."How disappointing. Why do you always hurt someone that you care so dearly. Tell me Zero. Was her blood really that delicious?"

Zero fell to his knees and stared at his hands, which was covered with blood. _My _blood. Yuuki ran in front of Zero with her arms spread out protectivley. She frowned."Kaname. Don't you dare kill Zero!"

I looked up at Kaname."Please,"I croaked out,"don't hurt him." Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Yay! The story might not be order. I have not seen the anime in a long time so sorry about that. Stay tuned for chapter 4. Peace:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my room, the curtains giving out light. I sat up and felt a sore on my neck. I felt a bandage on my neck, I sighed._ Zero is a vampire. A vampire, I just can't believe it. I wonder if Yuuki knew._ I stood up and changed into regular clothes**(use your imagination)**. I looked at the clock, it read 5:30 p.m. I guess I missed class today, oh well. I walked out the living room, Yuuki and my uncle were sitting on the couch talking. My uncle was the first to notice me and ran to my side, Yuuki not far behind. Yuuki hugged me,"Kane! Your alright!"

I smiled reassuringly,"I'm fine."

My uncle stared at me,"Akane. I must speak with you."

Yuuki let go of me, then me and my uncle went to his office. He sat down on his desk and looked at me seriously. He pushed his glasses back,"Akane. As you can see, Zero has awakened as a vampire.

I rolled my eyes,"Obviously."

He raised an eyebrow,"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

He sighed,"I need you to be more careful when your around Zero. Understood."

I crossed my arms,"Umm sure."

He nodded,"You see. Zero is falling into the state of becoming a Level E, and the blood tablets are rejecting his body."

I looked down,"Why me?"

He smiled,"Zero is quite...fond of you. You just don't notice it."

I looked at my uncle,"Can I speak with him?"

He nodded,"He's in his room. Yuuki told me he's been in there all day and didn't go to class today."

I nodded and left his office. Zero is a vampire and becoming a Level E, what more suprises are there. I was starting to like Zero, or maybe even love him. But...he's a vampire. The thing I hate the most and most afraid of at the same time. The thing that killed my father. I reached his room and turned the knob slowly. But the site was horrifying. I saw Zero lying on the bed, pointing his gun at his head. I burst through the door and trying to grab the gun from him,"Zero! What are you doing!"

I grabbed the gun from him and he flipped me over on the bed. He grabbed my hand that had the gun and pointed it at him. He spoke in a whisper,"If I get killed, I want to be killed by your hand." I just stared at him, shocked by what he just said. He scowled,"Pull the trigger!"

I shook my head slowly,"N-No."

He sighed and got off me, he grabbed a bag and looked at me. He stared at me,"I'm leaving. If I stay here, I might hurt you again. Goodbye Akane." ,and left out the door. I just layed there, trying to figure out what just happened. I instantly sat up,"Zero!" I ran out the door to the yard. I could see Zero walking towards the gate. I finally reached him and hugged him from behind. He tensed up a bit and stood there. I instantly started sobbing,"Please Zero don't leave! Yuuki needs you here! _I _need you here! Please don't go Zero! Please!" I begged him. He sighed and looked up at the sky. I continued sobbing, not letting Zero go._  
_

I felt him move my hands and faced me. I looked down still sobbing. He lifted my chin and rubbed the tears away from my cheek. I looked at him through teary eyes,"Zero. I will kill you myself if you lose control one day. I promise you that."

Zero's eyes widened slightly and smiled at me,"Thank you Akane."

I threw my arms around him, he tensed up a bit but them relaxed and hugged me back. _I promise to never let you suffer, because I love you Zero Kiryu._

* * *

My uncle smiled at me,"Okay the ritual is over. Now you must keep that bracelet with you at all times Yuuki." I was next to my uncle, watching him tell Yuuki what to do with the braclet. The braclet to tame Zero when he loses control again. They offered me the braclet, but I thought Yuuki should be the one to have it. I mean, she does know Zero better. I could feel Zero watching me, I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled slightly and paid attention back to my uncle.

Ever since that night I stopped Zero from going, he's been more protective of me than usual. He would be near me every time a Night Class would pass by me and would sometimes keep his distance from me, making sure he doesn't lose control again. I don't mind though, I know he doesn't want to hurt me again. My uncle looked at me,"Akane. Will you make dinner today?"

I groaned,"Again. I made dinner yesterday."

He looked at me with puppydog eyes and pouted. I sighed in defeat,"Fine." He smiled and we started making our way to the kitchen.

* * *

I was washing the dishes right after dinner was over, and boy was Yuuki and my uncle hungry. They ate most of the portion of the food, leaving me and Zero with leftovers. I turned of the faucet and started putting the dishes away. I had to tip-toe trying to pugtthe dishes away, but was no use.

"Need help?"

I looked to my side to see Zero staring at me. I smiled,"Please."

He walked over to me and started putting the dishes away for me. When he finished he looked back down at me. I smiled,"Thank you Zero."

He nodded,"No problem. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." I smiled, he bent down and kissed my forehead and left. He's been doing that lately, but I think it's a friendly gesture. Yuuki walked in,"Akane. Can I speak with you?"

I nodded,"Sure Yuuki. What is it?"

She looked down,"It's about Kaname."

"What about Kaname?"

She looked up,"I went to the Moon Dormitories yesterday to tell him that Zero being a vampire was to be a secret. But when I entered Aido threatened me and asked why-"

"Aido threatened you!"I said, anger rising up.

She looked at me seriously,"Please. I need to tell you this."

I sighed,"Sorry. Please continue."

She nodded,"He wanted to know what was between me and Kaname, so I told him that he saved me when I was small. He understood and told me that belonged to Kaname. Then Kaname came and told me that I was his 'dear girl' and that I was the most important person to him." She stopped and took a well-needed breath.

I stood there speechless. Yuuki is the most important person to Kaname. I knew he was planning something, that bastad. I hugged her,"It's okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow okay."

She nodded,"But Kaname is the most important to me. I love him, ever since he saved me from that vampire."

I let go of her and smlied,"I know Yuuki. Now go to sleep, your gonna have to use your energy to do your Guardian Duty stuff."

Yuuki nodded,"Ok. Goodnight Akane."

"Goodnight Yuuki."

She smiled and left the kitchen. Now that she left I hit the counter with my fist. Damn Kaname, what the hell does he want from her. Stupid vampire. If he even hurts her, I'll kill him and I don't care if the council will lock me up. I shook my head,"Damn him."

"Is something the matter Akane?"

I looked from the corner of my eye to see my uncle with his arms crossed. He was just staring at me seriously. I looked away,"It's nothing uncle."

He raised an eyebrow,"That little scene looked like it wasn't nothing."

I shook my head,"It's Kaname. He's planning something and it has something to do with Yuuki."

He sighed,"I see. Just forget about it Akane."

I looked at him," Don't you care for Yuuki's safety!?"

"I do Akane. It's just that some things must be kept a secret for all of your safety."

"What! Are you keeping a secret from me too!"

His eyes widened a bit but turned back to normal,"Again Akane. Some things must be kept a secret."

I shook my head,"No! I don't want to lose Yuuki like how I lost my father!"

"Your father wasn't killed by a vampire."

I frowned,"What?"

He closed his eyes,"While you were a child and your father was a vampire hunter, he got bitten by a pureblood and was falling into a Level E. He killed himself Akane. He didn't want to be a burden in your life."

I shut my eyes tightly,"Liar!"

I heard him sigh,"I am not lying Akane. Your mother kept this a secret to you so you wouldn't hate your father."

A tear ran down my cheek,"Liar!"

I heard him walk towards me and out a hand on my shoulder,"Now you know what I mean when things must be kept a secret."

I shook his hand off and walked away to the living room. No, my father wasn't falling into a Level E. He was so caring and protected me. He was killed by a vampire, not falling into a Level E. I sat down on the couch and curled into a ball and started crying. He wasn't falling into a Level E. He couldn't. He protected me. He cared for me. He loved me. I felt my uncle hug me,"It's okay Akane."

I shook my head,"No it isn't."

He hugged me, while I cried hysterically. My hatred for vampire is much more now. I _will not _let Kaname take Yuuki from me. I won't allow it.

* * *

I was walking to the Moon Dormatories, planning to talk to Kaname. Zero and Yuuki left class early and my uncle sent them to do an errand in town. I opened the door to the main room. Rima and Shiki were sitting on the couch, while Takuma was onhethe other reading a manga. Shiki looked at me,"If it isn't the Cross that slapped Aido. What is it that you need?"

I glared at him,"Where's Kaname?"

Rima pointed upstairs,"He's in his room. Are you gonna slap him too?"

I shook my head and walked upstairs,"Not today."

I was walking in the hallway, when I saw Kain walk out his room. He saw me and smiled. He spoke to me in his deep voice,"Came here to slap my cousin again, be my guest."

I stopped in front of him,"Would everybody forget about that."

He chuckled,"It was a day to remember. You have no idea how many of us wanted to do that."

I stared at him,"Where's Kaname."

He pointed to the last room at the end of the hall,"He's in there."

I continued walking,"Thank you."

I heard him chuckle and walk away. I stopped at the door and turned the knob. I saw Kaname on a couch reading a book. He looked up and smiled,"Hello Akane. Is there something you need."

I walked up to him,"What the hell do you want for Yuuki?"

He stood up,"How rude. Can you please ask in a nicer tone."

I glared at him,"Answer my question."

He chuckled,"Why are you asking that?"

"Because Yuuki told me about you calling her your 'dear girl' and other crap. What the hell are you planning."

He bent down so our eyes would meet. He glared at me,"Do not ruin my plan."

I glared back,"I knew you were planning something. You stupid pure-blood."

He suddenly grabbed my throat and held me against the wall. He held my throat tighter,"I would kill you now, but I need you for my plan."

I glared at him,"What do you want from me?"

He smiled,"I need you to make Yuuki happy. I do not wish her to be sad or depressed. The same goes for your little love Zero."

"Don't you dare hurt him."

He chuckled,"He has hurt you though. You loved the feeling of him drinking your blood that night, didn't you."

He let go of me. I fell on my knees, gasping for air. I felt his hot breath against my ear,"But you will be in ecstasy when he drinks from you, begging for your blood when he is falling into Level E. Just like your father."

I tried slapping him, but he caught my wrist. He glared at me," But one day Akane, he wil drink you dry. Letting the beast inside him control him."

I glared back,"Zero is stronger then that."

"That is what you think. He already hurt Yuuki by not telling her about his vampire side. Now he hurt you."

He let go of my wrist and straightened up. I stood up,"What about you purebloods. Changing innocent people into a life they never want. Your race sickens me."

He chuckled,"Not for long once my plan is complete."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me and smiled,"You'll see."

I looked away and walked out the door. Zero would never intend to hurt me nor Yuuki. And how does he know about my father. I need to go back to the house, I need to see my uncle. I walked out the Moon Dormotories heading fothey uncle's office.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero came back from their errand and said that a Level E attacked the, but was saved by Ichijo and Shiki. Also that they invited the Guardians to a party tonight, which I am not going. Not after the talk I had with Kaname. I was sitting on the couch next to Zero, who was waiting for Yuuki to come out ofhethe shower. Zero looked at me,"Something wrong?'

I looked at him and smiled,"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Zero chuckled,"Again."

I nodded,"Yes."Zero always puts me in a good mood, I just hear his voice and all the problems go away.

He nodded,"Well it is like you. To always doze off."

"Thanks Zero."

He smiled,"I didn't mean it as an insult. Why would I do that."

I rolled my eyes,"You do that to Yuuki."

He sighed,"Yeah. But that's Yuuki, your different."

I raised an eyebrow,"Is a good different."

He chuckled,"Yes. A good different."

"And why is that."

He suddenly stared at me seriously and blushed,"Because I...I l-"

"Okay Zero! Let's go to that party!"

He sighed and stood up,"Goodnight Akane."

I waved,"Goddnight. Have fun!"

Yuuki waved goodbye and they left to the party. I yawned and walked to my room. Today was too crazy. First, Kaname and our talk. Then, Zero. Was he gonna say he loves me. My hearts skipped a beat and I smiled. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Fastfoward(One hour later)

BANG! I woke up suddenly by the noise of a gun being shoot. I sat up, it must have been Zero's gun which means...the vampires. I ran out of the house straight to the party. I ran faster and faster until I could see my uncle's back. I stopped next to him,"What happened?"

He pointed forward and I saw Zero and Yuuki in the fountain, Zero had blood gushing out his left shoulder. He was shoot. I gasped and ran to them,"Zero! Are you okay?"

"If it isn't Hozumi's daughter."

I turned around and saw a tall man with an eyepatch. I quickly recognized him,"Toga Yagari."


	5. Chapter 5

"Toga Yagari."

Yagari's lips curled into a smirk," Glad you remember me, since I only visited your father once a month.",he turned to Zero, "Let's go Zero. You hurt enough people today."

I took a step forward,"I'll take him."

Yagarui looked at me,"No. He might try to drink your blood too, since he just did that to Yuuki right now."

I shook my head,"I'll take him Yagari."

Zero looked at me with a sad expression,"Don't Akane. I need to be alone right now."

I looked at him, but Yagari and Zero both turned around to the school. Yuuki was coming out of the fountain. I helped her up,"Are you okay Yuuki?"

She stood up and smiled,"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Yuuki looked down,"Zero tried biting me."

I nodded,"Was Kaname there?"

She looked up, her eyes widening."Why would you ask that?"

"Was he there?"

She gave up,"Yes."

I sighed,"I knew it. Come on, let's get you inside before you get a cold."

Yuuki nodded, I wrapped and arm around her shoulder trying to keep her warmth. I knew Kaname was gonna be there. Where ever Yuuki is, he's there too. I guess I'm gonna have to watch over her more.

* * *

Yuuki and I were in the kitchen drinking some coffee. Yuuki took a sip of her coffee,"How do you know Toga Yagari?"

I looked at her,"He used to visit my father sometimes. How does he know Zero?"

She scratched the back of her neck,"I don't know, he didn't say."

I nodded. Yuuki took another sip of her coffee, while I was just staring at it. So Toga knows Zero too, interesting.

"Kane."

I looked up at Yuuki, she was staring at me curiously. I smiled,"Yeah Yuuki."

She continued staring at me curiously,"Do you love Zero?"

My smile faded,"Why would you ask that?"

"Because of the way you care for Zero. It's like love."

I looked away,"What would you say if I did."

She shook her head,"Nothing. I just want to know."

I looked at her,"I do love Zero."

Yuuki smiled,"I knew it. You two would be a perfect couple."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the sink,"Please don't play matchmaker like always."

"I never played matchmaker."

I put the cup in the sink and leaned on the counter. I looked at her, "Yes you have Yuuki. You used to play matchmaker when we were kids remember."

Yuuki stood up and crossed her arms,"When we were _kids_, now we're grown adults."

I raised an eyebrow,"One of us isn't though."

She frowned,"Hey! I know your saying that about me. I am a grown adult and you know it."

I rolled my eyes and walked away to the livingroom, Yuuki followed me still talking about how she is a grown adult. I rubbed my temples, I need a break.

* * *

Yuuki and I were sitting in class talking to Yori. Zero hasen't came yet, I was beginning to worry. Did Toga hurt him? Is Zero okay? Where is he? I was asking many questions in my head, but Yuuki interrupted my train of thought when she suddenly groaned. I looked at her,"What's wrong."

Yuuki looked at me,"Where the heck is Zero?"

Yori looked at the both of us,"I thought he was with you two."

I shook my head,"He didn't come this morning in the headmasters house either."

Yuuki frowned,"I wonder if..."

Yori looked at her,"If what?"

Yuuki shook her head,"Oh nothing Yori."

Yori sighed,"Okay."

The teacher came in and assigned us work. I couldn't pay attention all day, I was just thinking about Zero. Class was over, Yuuki and I started walking out the classroom. Yuuki sighed,"Aw man. I forgot I have Guardian Duty. Akane, can you look for Zero?"

I smiled,"I was already gonna do that anyway."

Yuuki smiled,"Okay. Well I gotta go, bye."

I waved her goodbye and she ran off to the Moon Dormotories. I sighed, now where would Zero do. I started walking down the hallways looking for Zero, when I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Yagari. Yagari chuckled,"You should be more careful next time."

I glared at him,"Where is Zero?"

He looked away,"He is being quarantine. To ensure that any violent attacks to come would not be in effect."

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

Yagari ignored my question,"I must go. Your uncle has assigned me as a substitute teacher for those vampires in the Night Class."

What? He's the new substitute teacher for the Night Class. That's weird since he is vampire hunter. I begged him,"Please. Where is he, I'm worried about him."

Yagari sighed,"No matter what you do, you can't do anything Akane. But nonetheless, he is in the Headmaster's guest room."

I nodded,"Thank you." I turned around and headed for the Headmaster's guest room. He was there the whole time. I need to tell Yuuki. I shook my head, maybe I shouldn't. I need to talk to Zero alone this time. I finally reached the guest room and I knocked on the door. The door opens and reveals Zero on the other side. His eyes widened,"Akane. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if you were okay. Can I come in?"

"No."

I sighed,"Please Zero, Yuuki and I were worried about you. May I please come in?"

Zero sighed and opened the door slightly for me to come in. I quickly entered the room, Zero closed the door and locked it. I looked at him, "How do you know Yagari?"

Zero sat on the bed,"He used to take of me and my younger brothers when we were children when our parents were away. Then a female vampire attacked me, but Yagari protected me but in the process he lost his eye. The vampire always bared her fangs inhethe fight, and that caused me to develop a fear of vampires. What if I attack you like that one day Akane?"

I sat down next to him,"So your just gonna give up on everything, including yourself. Please Zero don't give up on me."

Zero didn't look at me, which upsetted me. I sighed,"Come on Zero." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. I closed the door and then locked it. I looked at him,"Drink my blood."

His eyes widened,"Why?"

I smiled,"It's for the best, even if it is for a little while. My blood can make you better."

Zero slid his back on the wall and sat on the ground. I kneeled down to face him. He covered his face with his hands,"I would never forgive myself."

I took his hands,"Please Zero. I don't want to see you suffer anymore, please."

Although reluctant, Zero gave up. One hand behind my back and the other on the back of my head, gripping on my hair. I leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. Zero slowly leaned forward, opening his mouth a little during the process. I braced myself, waiting for his fangs to pierce my skin. Finally, Zero sank his teeth into my neck. I winced a little from the pain, but it slowly faded away. I could hear him gulping, drinking my blood. He leaned forward more, sinking his teeth deeper.

I smiled and placed my hand his back. What we are doing is an unforgivable act, a forbidden act. But I am somehow scared that Zero is just drinking my blood. But why, it's for Zero's sake. Zero pulled away,"Look at me Akane, I am a beast. I can't control my blood lust, even of I hate vampires and even if I don't want to hurt anybody.",he covered his face with his hands,"Just give up on me Akane. Your blood will only help me temporarily, it's just as useless as the blood tablets."

I shook my head,"How can you want me to give up on you. I will keep your promise to kill you if you go berserk, and I will make Yuuki tame your vampire side even if you'll hate me for it. You haven't lost your sanity yet Zero. I won't let you die."

Zero looked at me with a sad expression,"How can I hate you?"

I was a bit surprised by what he said. He cupped my left cheek,"Akane. I can never hate you, you mean everything to me. I love you."

I looked at him and smiled,"I love you too Zero."

Zero let go of my cheek and shook his head."You shouldn't love me, you should hate me. I just drank your life away, you don't deserve a monster like me."

This time I cupped his cheek,"Don't say that Zero. Your the most important person to me. You are not a monster, if you were, you shouldn't feel guilty right now. A real monster just drinks blood from a human with no emotion what-so-ever."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He seemed hesitate if he should kiss back or not, but he eventually did and kissed me back passionately. He pulled back first and met my eyes,"I promise to never hurt you Akane."

I smiled,"And promise me to come to school tomorrow so Yagari won't kill you."

Zero nodded and we stayed there staring at each other. Zero, please stop hating yourself.

* * *

I was walking in the hallway with Yuuki and Yori. I was thinking about Zero and last night. It's forbidden to offer my blood to keep a vampire alive, it must be kept a secret. Especially from Toga and Kaname. _"Just give up on my Akane."_ Zero's voice echoed in my head.

"You okay Kane?"

I looked at Yuuki, both her and Yori were staring at me with a worried expression. I gave them a small smile,"I'm fine." They nodded but were still not convinced. We entered the classroom and sat in our seats. I looked around, Zero's not here again. I sighed, I thought he was coming today. I suddenly realized about Yagari and ran out of the class. Yuuki was yelling for me to come back but I ignore her. _I'm so stupid. _I finally reached the guest room and swung the door open. Yagari was pointing his gun towards Zero's head. I yelled out,"Stop it!" Zero eventually pushed the gun upward and Yagari missed.

Yagari spoke to Zero,"Isn't being killed by me enough Zero. Remember the vow I made to you years ago, before I lost my eyes. Your desperation made me want to kill you but after gaining your resolve, I decided against it. Hear me Zero, struggle until you cannot struggle any further and do not run away." He then turned to me,"And I want you to stop Zero when he goes berserk again and don't play easy with him."

Yagari then started walking out of the room but stopped and looked over his shoulder. He spoke, "Akane, I would my luggage to be sent to me at a later time. Oh and Zero 'that woman' might still be alive." I heard Zero gasp quietly and Yagari left the room. I turned to Zero, he already stood up and was staring at me. I walked up to him and hugged him and started crying."I thought you were really gonna die."

Zero hugged me back,"Please stop crying and I promis you that I will not run away any longer."

I nodded and looked up at him with teary eyes. Zero bent down and kissed my forehead. _I won't ever regret our promise._


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuki, Zero, and I were in the living room talking about random stuff, or more like Yuuki asking me and Zero if we are together. I was sitting next to Zero, who had his arm around my shoulder. Yuuki was sitting criss-crossed on the floor questioning us. Yuuki smiled,"Have you guys kissed yet?"

Zero sighed,"Can you shut up Yuuki. Your giving me a headache."

Yuuki frowned,"Fine then! I'll ask Akane, have yo-"

"Yes Yuuki, we have. Can you stop asking questions now?"

Yuuki grinned,"I knew you two would be together. You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

I sighed rested my head on Zero's shoulder. That's how we look like, a cute couple. But on closed doors, we are something else. Forbidden love. It's wierd though, I sometimes forget that Zero is a vampire. Two days has passed since that night, and Zero now goes to class again. Yuuki wears a bandage around her neck from Zero biting her the night of the party. Yuuki groaned,"Isn't Takuma's grandfather coming today?

Zero answered her,"Yes he is. I think he already came."

Then suddenly the front door and my uncle came in smiling. He looked at us,"May you three escort Ichijo's grandfather to my office?"

Yuuki stood up and smiled,"Of course we can Headmaster. Come on you guys, I have to ask his grandfather something anyways."

I stood up and so did Zero, and we started our way to the Moon Dormitories. While we were walking, Yuuki was blabbing something about the peacefulness of the school. Zero wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear."Stay close to me when we enter the Moon Dormitories."

I sighed,"I will. I can protect myself you know."

Zero sighed,"I know you can."

We continued walking and we finally made it to the Moon Dormitories. Yuuki ran to the front door and left us behind. I sighed,"Why does she always have to do that."

We reached the fron door and I saw Ichijo's grandfather. He was tall with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a long coat and he looked in his 30s or 40s. He was speaking to Ichijo,"Keep and eye on Kaname."

Ichijo nodded,"I don't want to harm Kaname, he is my friend."

His grandfather glared at him,"In this narrow world of the school, friendship is built in the basis of hypocritical peace." He turned around and walked towards us. Yuuki smiled,"Umm... I have something to ask you."

He looked at Yuuki,"What is it?"

Yuuki stood quiet for a moment,"Umm... I think I forgot."

I sighed, of course she did. He sighed,"I see. Has a well-known Vampire Hunter come to this school recently?"

Before Yuuki could answer, Zero cut her off."Headmaster Cross asked us to escort you to his office."

He nodded,"Well lead me the way then."

Zero nodded and held me closer when Ichijo's grandfather walked past us out the door. I turned around to tell Yuuki we were leaving, but saw her talking with Ichijo. Zero me to go and I nodded, we started our way to my uncle's office with Ichijo's grandfather by our side.

* * *

Zero and I were in the shooting range, Zero was shooting the targets on point with his Bloddy Rose while I just covered my ear from the loud gunshots. We already escorted Ichijo's grandfather to my uncle's office and I found out his name was Asato and was the former leader of the Vampire Council. Yuuki was probably still with my uncle and helping him out. Zero suddenly stopped shooting and whispered in my ear. I smiled and got him a new box of bullets**(I don't know if his Bloddy Rose has bullets to shoot)**, he kissed my cheek as a thank you and continued shooting.

Then the door opened and Yuuki came in. I looked at her, "Yuuki, what are you doing here?"

Yuuki frowned,"What? I can't come here."

Zero stopped shooting and looked at Yuuki,"You rarely come here, so it better be important."

Yuuki smiled,"It's normal for me to be worried about the two of you."

I smiled back,"But you should be doing your job as a Guardian Yuuki."

Zero looked at her seriously,"Why haven't you taken that bandage off, it's noticeable.

Yuuki replied," I know, everybody wants me to take it off. But I won't until the marks are gon."

"It wouldn't have been an issue if someone had drank your blood, you'd probably want Kaname to drink your blood anyway. Akane and I know how you feel about him."

Yuuki frowned and stormed out the shooting range. I looked at Zero seriously,"What the hell was that?"

Zero didn't look at me and was reloading his gun,"What was what?"

"You know what I mean Zero. Kaname is an 'emotional' subject to her."

"You don't like him anyway."

I sighed,"I know but Yuuki cares for him, even when we were children."

Zero sighed and finally looked at me,"Fine."

I smiled and kissed his cheek,"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled and walked out the room and started walking to my room. I wonder of Yuuki is mad at us, or mad at Zero. Oh well, what he said was kinda true. I reached my room and collapsed on my bed. Why does Yuuki have to love a pureblood?

* * *

I was in the living room watching TV, my uncle sent Zero on a 'secret assignment' to go kill some Level E. I was left by myself for the day, since Yuuki is out doing her Guardian Duty stuff. I sighed, I stood up and walked to the window. I looked out to see the sun barley setting. I shook my head and headed for my uncle's office.

I reached his office and opened the door to see my uncle rubbing his temples. He looked up,"Akane! have you seen Yuuki?"

I shook my head,"No. I thought she was out doing her Guardian Duty stuff."

He shook his head frantically,"No she isn't. Yori came over and asked me where she was, and I told her she was doing her Guradian Duties and she said that she wasn't and I said-"

"Okay Uncle, I think I get it."

He covered his face with his hands,"Where could she be?!"

"Maybe Zero knows, oh wait...he's out on an assignment."

My uncle started crying idiotically when suddenly the door swung open and Kaname walked in with Yuuki by his side. My uncle jumped off his chair and leaped on Yuuki,"Oh Yuuki! Where have you been!? You don't know how worried I was!"

Yuuki tried pushing him off,"Headmaster! Get off me!"

He finally let go and looked at Kaname,"Thank you Kaname for bringing her."

Kaname smiled,"No worries Kaien."

I looked at Yuuki,"What happened?"

Kaname answered for her,"Yuuki was attacked by a Level E. Zero was there but wasn't strong enough to kill it."

What did he just say?! That Zero wasn't strong enough! I cleched my hand into a fist and stormed out of the room looking for Zero. How dare he say that about him. Zero is 10x stronger than anybody. Just because he is a stupid pure blood does not give him a right to say that about Zero. I was walking in the courtyard towards the gates to the town. I saw Zero walking in the school and I ran towards him. Zero looked up at me, I hugged him tightly."What happened?"

Zero pushed me away,"Please. Not right now Akane."

I cupped his cheek,"Your thirsty aren't you?"

He nodded sadly. I sighed,"Come on. Let's go in your room."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room. We were walking hand in hand quietly, he was just looking at his feet. We reached Zero's room and I sat on the bed. He sat next to me and sat there not saying a word to me. I kissed his cheek,"Do you want my blood?" He didn't answer and looked at me sadly. He leaned forward and sinked his fangs into my neck. I winced a little but the pain faded away. He was leaning forward more and eventually pushed me back on his bed. He gripped both my wrists and held me lying against his bed, caging me. He sank his fangs in deeper and my face flushed. I could feel something sliding down on my neck. _My blood_. I whispered,"No more."

He pulled back, his chin and neck covered in my blood. His blood-red eyes turned back to the soft lilac color. He looked at me sadly,"I'm sorry."

I smiled,"It's okay Zero."

He sat up and so did I. I looked back on his sheets, there was blood stains on the pillow. I sighed, guess I'm gonna have to wash that. I looked back at Zero. He was looking down at his feet,"How do you do it Akane?"

I scooted over to him,"Do what?'

He looked at me with a sad expression,"Just smile at me like I did nothing wrong to you."

I shook my head,"You didn't do anything wrong Zero. You needed blood so I-"

"You don't get it! I'm killing you Akane! I drink your life away and you smile like I did nothing to you! You offering me your blood is like slow suicide!" he yelled.

My eyes widened, a bit taken back. He looked back down and gripped his head with both of his hands. His voice cracked,"You should hate me, not love me. I don't deserve you, you love me when I just hurt you more and more everyday. Just seeing you smile when I drank your blood pains me. Your smile covers the pain I sent you in."

I looked down. What do I say that, that everything is gonna be okay. I looked back at Zero; he was still gripping his head looking down. I hugged him,"Please Zero. Don't say that. It pains _me _when I see you suffering."

"Let me suffer."

He pulled back and looked at me sadly,"I'll go get you a bandage."

I nodded and he stood up, walking to the medicine cabinet above the sink that was installed in his wall. He opened it and grabbed a bandage, he sat back down next to me and unwrapped the bandage. He leaned forward and kissed my neck where the puncture wound was and placed the bandage over it right after. He looked at me and kisssed my forehead. I stood up,"I'm gonna go see Yuuki."

He nodded and I walked out of the room. I started walking to Yuuki's room. My neck felt a bit sore from what had just happened, but I ignored it; that's the least of my priorities. I finally reached her room and opened the door slowly. I saw both Yuuki and Yori sleeping already in their beds. I smiled to myself and shut the door quietly, making sure I don't wake them up. I then continued walking to my room. I walked past my uncle's office and reached the living room. I had my hand on the knob and twisted it.

"What happened to your neck Akane?"

I immediatley stopped and looked to my side. From across the room, I saw my uncle staring at me seriously and was walking towards me. I quickly tried covering the bandage with my hair and get in my room, but my uncle reached me and grabbed my wrist. With his free hand, he removed my hair and saw the bandage on my neck. I looked down, defeated. He let go of my wrist and sighed,"Akane. Did Zero drink from you?"

I didn't answer. He grabbed my chin and moved my head to face him in the eye. He let go and spoke firmly,"Are you offering your blood to him?"

I looked away and shook my head. He frowned,"Tell me the truth Akane."

I looked at him and lied,"I'm not offering him my blood Uncle Kaien. May I please go to room now?"

"Fine then. I will ask Zero tomorrow myself to see of you are telling the truth."

I crossed my arms,"Why is it such a big deal if I do?"

He pushed his glasses back,"Because your mother did the same with your father and I don't want the same to happen to you."

I sighed,"Fine. I'm offering him my blood, so what. Look, I'm going to sleep, goodnight uncle." I went in my room and shut the door in his face before he could say anything else. I locked the door and quickly changed into my pajamas. I got in my bed and thought for a while. I hope my uncle doesn't lecture me tomorrow morning. I'll just ignore him, like I do when my mother lectures me. I smiled to myself at the thought of my mother. I miss her and(somehow)her idiotic smile. I sighed loudly an closed my eyes. So my mother knows how I felt then, giving the one they loved blood. I wonder how she felt when she saw my father suffer in front of her, just like Zero. Oh mom, I need to hear your voice. Tell me what to do next, give me advice. _How did it feel to witness my father kill himself with your own eyes?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7!Yaayy! XD Okay so please review my story, or chapter, or whatever. Just please review! Sorry if it's short.**

* * *

It was late at night and I was coming back from my uncle's lecture. It was so annoying! He says that it's forbidden to give blood to a vampire so they can still be alive. As if I didn't know that. I shook my head and walked in the living room; I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly my uncle is so against me and Zero, but he's not against Yuuki being in love with Kaname! Or does he even know? Ugh, whatever! I don't even want to think about Kaname right now. Or never. A sigh escaped through my lips; why does life have to be so complicated.

"Something wrong Akane?"

I looked to my side to see Zero walking towards me. I looked back and lied."Nothing's wrong."

Zero sat next to me."You say that everytime I ask you that."

"Because it's true."

Zero chuckled."Sure it's true."

I looked at him and kissed his cheek; Zero had a hint of pink on his cheeks. I giggled,"Are you blushing?"

Zero looked away."No I'm not."

I rolled my eyes."Okay, I believe you."

Zero looked back and smiled, I smiled back. He suddenly learned forward and kissed me passionately. My heart skipped a beat and I kissed him back. How can my uncle be against this? I make Zero happy and Zero makes me happy. Zero moved closer to me, deepening the kiss.

"Hey you guys! I-Woah."

Zero and I pulled back quickly. Zero sighed,"What do you want Yuuki?"

Yuuki ran to us with a grin plastered on her face."You two were kissing!"

I giggled."We told you that we've kissed before Yuuki."

"I know. It's just that I've only seen you two kiss each other on the cheeks."

Zero stood up,"I'll be back."

I quickly grabbed his hand."Where are you going?"

Zero looked back at me."To the Headmaster's office. You wanna co-"

"No. I mean, no thank you."

Zero looked at me funny, but turned around and walked away. I do not want to be in my uncle's office for the second time again. Yuuki sat next to me,"Guess what?"

_Oh great, better not be about Kaname._ I looked at her."What is it?"

"There's a new girl in the Night Class. Her name is Maria, she seems really nice."

I raised an eyebrow."Vampires are not nice."

Yuuki frowned."Yes they are! Look at Kaname for example. He is sweet, smart an-"

"Stop praising Kaname."

"Stop being so mean to Kaname!"

I stood up,"I'm not being mean to anyone." I walked to the kitchen, leaving Yuuki behind on the couch. It didn't take that much time for Yuuki to follow me and yell at me. I sat on the table while Yuuki was yelling at me. Yuuki crossed her arms and sat down across from me on the table. She had a serious look on her face."Look, stop being so mean to Kaname. What has he done to you for you to be so cruel to him?"

_He has done everything. _I sighed,"I just don't trust him."

Yuuki's frown faded away and gave me a small smile."You sound just like Zero...but I know you hate him for another reason. Please tell me."

_Should I tell her. _I looked down at my hands. "Yuuki."

"Yeah Kane."

"Tell me what happened to my father."

"Umm, well. H-He,"She seemed hesitant to talk about it,"he was killed by a vampire. Why?"

_That's what I want to believe. He was killed by a vampire. But...he was really bitten by a pureblood. For all these years I thought he was killed by a Level E. _I stood up,"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Yuuki."

She smiled."Umm okay. Goodnight Akane."

I smiled back and walked to my room. I turned the knob and walked in; I quickly changed into my pajamas and got in bed. I stared at the ceiling, watching the chandelier move by itself slightly. _"What has he done to you for you to be so cruel to him?"_ Yuuki's voice echoed in my head. What hasen't Kaname done. First, I'm some chess piece in his plan. Second, his plan has something to do with Yuuki. And finally, I feel like Zero is in his little plan too. I turned to the side,"Stupid pureblood."

* * *

Zero and I were walking around the school looking for Yuuki. She has to be doing her Guardian Duty right now, it's weird for her to just leave. Zero sighed,"Where is she?"

I shrugged,"Don't ask me."

We continued walking, I could faintly see two figures behind the tree. I walked around the tree and found Yuuki with this girl I've never seen before. She was petite and wore the Night Class uniform. She has long grey-ish hair with bangs at eyebrow length and had a small bun adorning the side of her head. Yuuki saw me and waved, the girl looked back and smiled. I was about to take a step forward, when suddenly my arm was grabbed. Zero pulled me back behind him and he took out his Bloody Rose, aiming at the girl. Zero glared at her,"Who the hell are you?"

Yuuki ran I front of the girl and spread her arms out protecting her. She frowned,"Zero! Don't hurt her! She's a new student in Cross Academy!"

I looked at Zero, then to Yuuki."Is she Maria?"

Yuuki nodded to me,"She is. Tell Zero to put his gun down."

I placed a hand on Zero's arm, he looked back at me and was breathing heavily. I nodded once, he hesitantly put his gun down and wrapped his arm around my waits; Zero pulled me close to him and was still glaring at Maria. Yuuki put her arms down,"Okay. This is Maria Kurenai, she is the new student in the Night Class."

Maria waved to Zero and I."Hello, it is nice to meet you both."

Yuuki nodded,"Okay. Well Maria and I have to go, see you two later."

I waved goodbye while Zero still held me closely to him. Maria and Yuuki walked away into the dormitories. I turned to Zero,"What happened?"

Zero shook his head."It's nothing."

Zero looked down at me. I cupped his cheek,"Are you sure?"

Zero kissed my forehead reassuringly, then looked at me in the eyes. He spoke seriously, "Akane, promise me to stay away from her."

I nodded."Why?"

"Just stay away from her."

I sighed."Okay, I guess."

He nodded and held my hand,"Let's go back inside."

I nodded and we started walking towards the Headmaster's house. Zero knows something about that Maria girl. It's just the way he reacted hostilely towards her. I wonder if I should ask him abou-No, I shouldn't. I'll be too nosy if I ask that. Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out sonner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews you guys! Okay so enjoy!**

* * *

"Everybody stand back!" Yuuki yelled to the Day Class girls.

I sighed, she looks so tiny compared to the Day Class group of girls. I was next to Zero, who was leaning against a tree. I was thinking about Maria, something about her isn't right. She seems kind, but behind that kind demeanor is something strange. I shook my head; the gates opened and the place was filled with squeals. I shut my ears,_ stupid girls_. I heard Zero growl,"They are so annoying."

I leaned on his arm."Barley noticed."

He chuckled. The Night Class were walking out and I noticed Kaname glancing at Yuuki. Yuuki smiled and blushed when she met his gaze. I looked away, damn him. Zero suddenly pulled me to him; Maria passed by and glanced at us. She waved and continued walking with the Night Class. I looked up at Zero,"What's wrong?"

Zero didn't answer; I sighed and kissed his cheek,"What is it with you and that Maria girl?"

"Look, just stay away from her and don't get involved."

I looked down."Okay."

"Everybody go back to your dorm rooms!"

I looked at Yuuki; most of the Day Class girls were leaving and the others were arguing with Yuuki. I sighed, Yuuki needs to be aggressive towards these girls. That's how I feel about them now.

* * *

Yuuki and I were in the living room; Yuuki got threatened by the class president to bring her grades up. So here we are now, I'm tutoring her for the exams that are coming up. It is not fun, I don't even like studying myself. Yuuki gripped her head,"This is to confusing Kane!"

I rubbed my temples."I know, I'm even confusing myself."

Yuuki looked up and frowned."What do you mean your confused? How can I have a tutor who confuses herself."

I glared at her."Hey, I have better grades than you so shut up. I'm just tutoring you so I won't work backstage on the dance."

Yuuki smiled."Speaking of the dance. Are you and Zero going together?"

I raided an eyebrow."Zero has to watch the dance,remember. You too, so no dancing with Kaname."

She frowned again."I wasn't even thinking about dancing with him!"

"Sure, whatever. Okay, back to tutoring."

Yuuki sighed and I opened the math book. The door opened, Yuuki and I both looked up to see Zero walking towards us. Zero stood in front of me,"Tutoring Yuuki."

I nodded once."Yup, I have to since Yuuki got yelled at by the class president."

Yuuki crossed her arms."Shut up Akane!"

Zero sighed."Move, I'll do it."

I got up and Zero sat on the chair, he rubbed his temples and started tutoring Yuuki. I smiled,"I'll go make coffee."

They both nodded. I made my way to the kitchen and got all the coffee ingredients. I turned on the coffee maker and leaned against the counter. I sighed; Thank god Zero is tutoring Yuuki now. I was already getting a headache from the math book. The door opened; Zero walked in and stood in front of me. I smiled,"Yuuki argue with you too."

Zero shook his head."She wanted a break."

I laughed."Sounds like something Yuuki would definetly do."

Zero took a step towards me and put his arms on the counter behind was like caging me in; Does he want more of my blood? He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. I smiled slightly,"Do you want my blood?"

Zero leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I had to tip-toe to kiss him back; Zero noticed, he picked me up and sat me on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck an he leaned forward to deepen the kiss. I licked his lip for access and he immediately granted. He roamed my mouth with his tongue and I did the same. Since did Zero like making out with me. He would always kiss me quickly or kiss my forehead. Well, I better take advantage of this moment. He pulled back, I stopped for air while Zero was kissing my jawline down to my neck. He stopped on my neck and licked it. I immediately braced myself for the bite, he sank his fangs into my neck. I didn't wince at all, I have gotten used to it but it did still hurt. The pain faded away; Zero sank his fangs in deeper and drank slowly.

"Zero, I'm rea-Umm."

Zero pulled back; I looked at Yuuki, she was staring at the floor. I smiled to Zero and kissed his forehead,"Go tutor Yuuki."

Zero put me back down on my feet and wiped the blood off his chin. Zero looked at Yuuki,"I have to go Yuuki."

Yuuki looked up at him."What? But why?"

I agreed with Yuuki."Yeah, where are you going?"

He started walking out the kitchen."I have business to deal with." He left the kitchen, only leaving me to tutor Yuuki. I sighed."Come on Yuuki. I have to tutor you now."

Yuuki groaned."Oh no, now I'm really gonna fail the exam."

I glared at her."Shut up Yuuki! Your lucky I'm even gonna tutor you again."

Yuuki sighed."You know what, I'm gonna go study in my room. Bye."

With that she suddenly left the kitchen, only leaving me by myself. Well she was in a hurry. I walked out the kitchen to my room; Now what do I do?

* * *

I sighed; We were in class doing the exam. I was sitting next to Zero, who was already done with his exam. Zero and Yuuki have been quiet this morning, Zero wouldn't tell me where he went last night and I'm starting to get worried. Yuuki said she was going to her room, but I don't believe her. I looked down at Yuuki, she was spacing out. I glared at her;_ Oh no, she is not gonna space out on the exam. Not on my watch._ I grabbed a piece of scrap paper, crushed it into a ball, and threw it at her head. She jumped when the paper ball hit her head, nearly jumping off of her seat. She turned around to me and glared. _Damn, do I do a lot of things to Yuuki for her to know it was me who threw it?_ She was still glaring, wondering why I threw her the paper ball. I pointed at the exam in front of me, she rolled her eyes and turned around. She started doing the test; I heard Zero chuckle quietly. I shook my head and continued doing the exam._  
_

The exams were over. We all stood up and grabbed our stuff, the dance was today ao the girls were out of the class first. I sighed and walked down the steps, Zero closely behind me. Yuuki was on the bottom with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. I reached the bottom,"Why look so mad?"

Zero stopped behind me and held my hand. Yuuki pointed at me with and angry expression,"You didn't have to throw the paper ball at me!"

I shook my head."Well you shouldn't have spaced out during the exam. It was for your own good."

Zero and I walked out the class room. Yuuki quickly followed,"I could've taken a hint you know."

"Do you want me to get in trouble Yuuki?"

Yuuki was by my side now."Well, sometimes you deserve to get in trouble. But that's just my opinion."

I rolled my eyes."Your such a good cousin Yuuki." I said sarcastically. Yuuki giggled, while Zero was walking quietly. I poked his arm,"Well your quiet today."

Zero jumped; He looked down at me, "Sorry, I have somewhere to go. I'll see you tonight."

He let go of my hand and walked away down some random hallway. I crossed my arms,"What is up with him today?"

No answer. I turned around to see that Yuuki left me too. I groaned,"Why do they keep leaving me?" I started walking out the school building to the courtyard. Now where would Yuuki be? I continued walking when I heard people talking faintly. I followed the voice and found Yuuki talking to Maria. Maria saw me and gave me a small smile. But something about that smile was odd for some reason. Yuuki followed her gaze and saw me. Yuuki's eyes widened,"Akane! What are you doing here?"

I walked towards her."I was looking for you. You just left me by myself you know."

I stopped next to Yuuki; Maria took a step towards me."Are you Zero's lover?"

I looked at her, a bit shocked she would ask something like that. I stuttered,"Umm...Y-yes I am."

Maria's smile grew bigger."Interesting."

I don't like the feeling of this. I grabbed Yuuki's arm,"Come on Yuuki. We have to go get ready for the dance."

Yuuki shook her head."But I have t-"

"Let's go Yuuki." I had to make up an excuse to just leave Maria. Yuuki sighed."Fine, I'll see you tonight Maria."

Maria waved."Yes, I am looking forward to it." Her eyes moved to me. Shivers went down my spine; I dragged Yuuki inside the building. I let her go when we were out of Maria's sight. Yuuki crossed her arms,"What was that for Akane?"

I walked up the stairs to th living room."Look Yuuki, stay away from Maria tonight."

Yuuki followed."Why?"

"I just don't trust her."

I stopped on the top of the stairs waiting for Yuuki. When Yuuki finally reached me I started walking again, but I didn't hear her follow me. I turned back."Yuuki, come on."

She shook her head."Why do you not trust vampires?"

I crossed my arms."They shouldn't be trusted Yuuki."

Yuuki glared at me."You trust Zero with all your heart and he's a vampire. Heck, your even in love with him!"

I glared back."Because Zero's different than the other vampires Yuuki."

Yuuki took a step forward."That's exactly how I think about Kaname. He's just like Zero too Akane. He-"

"Quit praising Kaname like he is a god Yuuki! Kaname is exactly like all purebloods, to just change innocent people into vampires and control them like slaves! And don't you dare compare him to Zero!"

Yuuki's eyes widened and she took a step back. I was breathing heavily; When she compared Kaname to Zero, that angered me. Yuuki looked down, she looked like she was about to cry. I clenched my hand in a fist."Look Yuuki,"I said calmly,"just stay away from Maria for me tonight."

Yuuki nodded slowly. I turned around and walked away."I'm sorry Yuuki."

I left Yuuki behind. I feel horrible for what I said. I just want her to be safe from those vampires, but I had to say it. When she compared Kaname to Zero...I don't even want to think about it. I turned the knob to he living room and sta on the couch. I hope she forgives me, I have to help Yuuki get ready for the dance tonight and I don't want any awkward silence between us. A sigh escaped through my lips; I'll just hope for the best tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Chapter Nine Yaay!XD. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

I was in my room fixing Yuuki's hair. I was wearing a sleeveless-red dress that reached above my knees. I had my hair in a bun but didn't pull my bangs to the side. Yuuki was wearing a dress that Kaname got her, much to my dislike. I was putting her hair in a bun as well;Yuuki sat on the chair quietly. She hasn't talked to me today, she's probably still mad about what I said to her this afternoon. I was finally done, Yuuki sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. I walked to the door,"Come on Yuuki. We have to go already."

Yuuki looked at me and nodded. I opened the door, she walked out quietly and I followed. It was quiet the way to the dance. She would just look down at her feet and ignore me. Yeah, I regret what I said. But what I said was the truth, Kaname is like all the other pure bloods. And then she compared Zero to Kaname. Speaking of Zero, he hasen't told me where he went all. I'm really starting to think if he really loves me? If it's his vampire side that wants me for my blood. We made it to the dance;Zero and my uncle were at the front door talking. Zero had a black suit and looked handsome as ever. We finally reached them and stopped in front of them, Zero saw me and his eyes widened slightly. My uncle grinned, "Oh look at you two! You two are so beautiful tonight! Come Yuuki, dance with your father!" He grabbed Yuuki's hand and dragged her down the dance floor. I looked at Zero, he was still gazing at me with his mouth agape. I giggled, "What?"

"You look beautiful."

I blushed."It's nothing really."

Zero kissed my forehead."You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I smiled."Stop it."

"It's true. Every time I see you smile, it melts my heart. Every time I hear your voice, my heart beats faster. I need you by my side."

I caressed his cheek."Do you really love me?"

His eyes widened slightly."What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really love me?

He closed his eyes and sighed."I love you. You are the most important person to me in the world Akane."

I smiled."I love you too Zero. Come on, let's go inside."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and we walked inside the building. We stopped and sat on chairs. We were still holding hands, not even letting each other go. So he really does love me. I smiled to myself and looked at the dance floor. Many couples where dancing closely since it was a slow-song. But something caught my eye. In the middle of the dance floor was Yuuki and Kaname dancing closley together. I held on Zero's hand tighter from the anger rising in me. Zero kissed my cheek, "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, I just kept my eyes on the two dancing. Zero followed my gaze and saw them too. He whispered in my ear, "Ignore it."

"I can't ignore it Zero. What ever happens after Kaname's little plan might break her heart."

"Stupid beast. He gets whatever he wants whenever he wants."

I tore my gaze off of Kaname and Yuuki to Zero. I looked at him seriously, "And what he wants now is Yuuki."

Zero looked down sadly. He knew I was right, he knew all along. Whenever Kaname sees Yuuki, he looks at her with love. I hate it. I grabbed his chin lightly and pushed his head up so I can face him. I spoke, "Let's go dance."

Zero smiled. We both stood up and made our way to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we moved side to side. Zero smiled, "Just to let you know, I don't dance very well."

I smiled back."Me either. So let's humiliate ourselves together."

Zero chuckled. Zero then leaned forward and missed my lips. At first it was sweet, but then turned passionately. I could feel people stare at us, but I didn't care. He pulled back abruptly. His expression was full of anger, "She's here." He turned around and ran down the room to another door. What the hell just happened? I decided to follow him to see what he was doing. I ran into the room he went into; I walked upstairs and found a door that was slightly opened. I opened it to see Zero pointing his Bloody Rose at Yuuki, who was protecting a lady. The woman had sliver-ish long hair and wore a kimono. Her features reminded of Maria.

Yuuki looked at me."Akane!"

Zero turned around and saw me. He yelled. "Akane! Get out of here!"

I shook my head."No, I'm not leaving you nor Yuuki,"I turned to the woman," Who are you?"

She stood up and walked towards me."I am Shizuka Hio."

I immediatley recognized her as a pureblood. Zero walked in front of me and pointed his gun towards her. He growled, "Yuuki, get over here."

Yuuki was walking towards us when she immidetaly fell to the floor, unconscious. I yelled, "Yuuki!"

Shizuka was the one who knocked her out cold. She giggled, "She has nothing to do with us."

Shizuka took another step towards us and reached her hand out; Zero suddenly went flying across the room. He sat up on the floor slowly, a line of blood was coming out of his mouth. I was about to run to him, when Shizuka grabbed me hand roughly. She spun me around towards her and caressed my cheek. Zero growled, "Don't touch her!"

I glared at her."Who are you to Zero?"

Shizuka smiled."My, he never told you."

"Never told me what?"

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear."I am the one who killed his family and changed him into a vampire."

My eyes widened."You were the one who..."

She smiled."Yes I am. I am surprised he didn't tell you."

I looked at Zero; Zero was breathing heavily watching us. She was the one who killed his family. She was here the whole time. Why didn't he tell me? I looked back at her, she was smiling at me. She pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "I will punish him for being ao attatched to you. It seems I will take another man in your life again."

She let go of me and I took a step back. I hit the wall behind me, "What do you mean?"

She walked towards me."They didn't tell you this either."

I looked down; Shizuka was a few inches away from me. She whispered, "I was the one who bit your father."

I looked at her, horrified. I fell to my knees; It was her all along. She was the one who bit my father. I was at the state of shock, I couldn't cry or say anything. Zero spoke, "What did you tell her?"

Shizuka looked at him, "That I was the one who bit her father."

"What do you mean?"

She giggled."She didn't tell you how her father really died. I bit her father, an she was drastically falling into Level E. So he killed himself."

Zero stayed quiet. Then when everything sunk in, I started crying. My father died because of her. Zero suffers because of her. I looked at Zero; he wouldn't move at all, like he was in a trance. Shizuka followed my gaze and saw Zero. She smiled."I have the power to bind him with my voice. That is why he sits on the floor, not saving you like he should. Would you like to see? Zero, hold her."

Zero stood up suddenly and picked me up roughly. He grabbed my arms from behind and held me still. I tried to loosen from his grip."Zero! Let go of me!"

He didn't move at all. Shizuka walked towards Zero and bit his neck. I was still struggling from his grip; Shizuka pulled back and caressed my cheek again. She leaned forward, "I wonder if I should do the same to you, just like your father."

She was going to bite me. I couldn't move or push him away. Then suddenly Zero grabbed her throat and shot himself in whe leg. My eyes widened and so did Shizuka's. He let go of me and started shooting at Shizuka. The bullets his her chest but she started laughing, "I cannot die from those bullets."

He started shooting again, but she dodged all of them. Zero glared at her. "I have been waiting for this day to finally finish things off."

I stopped him from shooting. He looked at me, surprised. I looked at him, "What will happen after you kill her Zero? Think about it."

Shizuka answered for him."He has always desired to perish along with me."

My eyes widened."What?"

Zero pushed me aside and pointed the gun at Shizuka. Suddenly, a katana went through Zero's arm. I gasped and looked at the one responsible. He wore a mask covering his face and had the same silver-hair like Zero. He took his mask off and he had the samegrace as Zero. Zero's eyes widened."Ichiru! What are you doing here!?"

Ichiru? I looked around looking for Shizuka, but she disappeared. Ichiru spoke,"I have always hated you and always wanted to make you suffer, brother. Shizuka made me stronger, I will not allow you to kill her!"

He was Zero's younger brother, the one Zero told me about!He suddenly pulled back the sword and left the room. I kneeled next to Zero, crying my eyes out."Don't die Zero, please."

Zero was sitting on the floor badly wounded. He whispered, "I won't allow it. I love you."

I hugged him. This night unveiled to many secrets.

* * *

The dance was over yesterday and we still don't know what happened to Ichiru or Shizuka. Zero was resting on my bed and I sat by his side the whole time. He was slowly recovering, so I offered my blood to him but he declined it. I still couldn't get over about Shizuka. She was the one that bit my father. Yuuki was sleeping on the couch after what happened yesterday too, but I don't even know if she remembers what happened. Zero and I were in my room talking about last night. Zero was laying my bed while I sat on a chair. Zero looked at me sadly, "Why didn't you tell me about your father?"

"Because I didn't even want to believe it. But I guess I now know the whole secret about my father's real death. Why didn't you tell me about Shizuka?"

Zero looked at the ceiling, not answering me. I sighed, "You couldn't trust me or something Zero because I am very confused right now."

No answer. I got angry by that."Answer me!"

Zero looked at me."I didn't tell you about her because I didn't want to lose you. I lost my family, I didn't want her to take you away from me too."

I leaned forward and caressed his cheek."You won't lose me Zero. I'm the one afraid of losing you."

Zero garbbed my hand and pulled me on my bed with him. I snuggled against his chest, and he hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead."I love you Akane."

I smiled to myself. Even though I lost my father, I have Zero. I love Zero with all my heart, I can't live without him. I want to be with him forever, like how my mother and father were. Like how my mother and father loved each other everyday and had a future together. I closed my eyes; _I miss you dad._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 1,049 views! yaayy! I'm so happy, thank you everybody. Okay, here is chapter 10 so PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if it's short**

* * *

It's been two days; Zero has recovered and goes to class. He is now the same old Zero, not ditching me all the time when 'she' was here. Yuuki remembers what happened that night, and told me what her I intentions were. She said that she was protecting her because she said that she can help Zero. How can Yuuki believe something so stupid like that? And after that night, the council believes that Zero killed Shizuka. I was in my uncle's office discussing the problem, when he told me something very shocking. I slammed my fist on his desk, "They what!?"

My uncle shrunk back on his chair in fear."Yuuki said that the council sent people to execute Zero today. But Kaname stopped the."

I frowned. Kaname stopped them, huh. I forgot that Zero is in Kaname's stupid plan too. I looked at my uncle."Where is he now?"

"Yuuki and Zero are in the living room."

I nodded and walked out of the office. I need to ask them what happened when they came. And Yuuki better not praise Kaname like he saved the day. I walked into the living room; Zero and Yuuki were sitting on the couch. But I also noticed someone else in the room with them. My mouth dropped slightly when I recognized the person. Aido waved at me from the couch, "Akane! How are you doing!?"

I pointed at him."What the hell are you doing here!?"

He smiled."I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Yuuki walked up to me."He has to stay here for a while Kane."

I shook my head."No no. He's not staying here."

She pouted and did her puppy-dog eyes, a trait she got from my uncle. I sighed, defeated."Fine."

She smiled and sat back down on the couch. I sat on the couch with Aido,sadly. He then layed down on the couch and rested his legs on my lap like I'm some lounging chair. My eyebrow twitched from anger and I glared at him. I growled."Get. Your. Feet. Of. Me."

He shook his head."No, your very comfy actually."

I felt like I burst into flames. I picked up his legs and pushed him off the couch. He rubbed his head, "Owww. That hurt."

I stood up."It was supposed to. And if you lay any parts of your body on me, I will kill you."

He got up and lounged back on the couch."Your so mean."

I looked back at Yuuki, she was rubbing her temples. Zero had his eyes closed, obviously annoyed. Aido pointed at Zero, "Kiryu! Can you make me dinner! I'm hungry!"

Zero slowly opened his eyes and glared at him. But he eventually stood up and walked to the kitchen, I followed him. Aido smiled at me, "Aw. Following your lover like a little lost puppy."

I glared at him. I picked up the couch, eventually flipping over Aido and fell to the ground head first. Aido rubbed his head again."Why is it always the head that gets hurt."

I put the couch back down and entered the kitchen; Zero was already cutting up vegetables. I sighed and walked next to him."What are you making for that guy?"

"Soup."

I smiled."Can I poison it?"

He chuckled."Sadly, you can't or else Yuuki is gonna kill you."

I rolled my eyes."Pft, she wouldn't do it."

Zero looked at me and raised an eyebrow."She will, trust me."

I hugged his arm."But you'll be there to protect me, right?"

He kissed my forehead."Of course I will."

I smiled and he smiled back. I can't live without Zero. He gives me love and comfort, and I feel safe around him.

"Aww, how cute. The vampire fell in love with a human. What a tragic love story."

I looked behind me. Aido was standing in the kitchen staring at me and Zero. I picked up a knife on the counter and pointed it at him. Aido's eyes widened and ran out of the kitchen in a blink of an eye. Zero grabbed the knife from my hand and kissed my cheek."You scared him away. Good job."

I smiled at him."It was nothing really."

He shook his head and continued cutting the vegetables for Aido's soup. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

Aido is such a pig! He ate almost everything! Aido finished Zero's soup and wanted more food. So Zero and I made six plates of food and Aido ate it all. I have a lot of dishes to clean because of him. Aido was in the living room with Yuuki watching TV. While I was picking up the plates. I had like ten plates in my hands, and started walking to the sink slowly. I then tripped slightly and all the dishes fell onto the floor, shattering into little pieces. Zero sighed, "Be more careful next time Akane. I don't want you to get hurt."

I kneeled down."Sorry."

I started picking up the pieces when I accidentally cut myself. A string of blood was sliding down my index finger. I stood up and looked at Zero. He stared at me, "What?"

I took another step towards him."Lick it."

He took my hand and licked my finger from top to bottom. He then turned my hand around and licked my wrist. He hesitated for a moment, but I comforted him."Go ahead Zero."

He nodded and slowly sank his teeth into my wrist were my scar was. Strings of blood was dripping onto the floor from my wrist. He drank slowly, making sure he didn't drink to much. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His lilac eyes were gone and blood-red eyes were replaced. The eyes of a vampire. I looked down, it reminded me of the vampire that attacked the same wrist Zero is drinking from. Zero pulled back, "Am I scaring you?"

I looked up at him and smiled."No, it's something else. Please continue."

He looked doubtful of what I said, but eventually bit into my wrist again. I pushed back a strand of hair from his face; _I hope nobody is watching us._ Zero pulled back and licked the remaining blood off my wrist that oozed from the puncture wound. He looked back at me, his red eyes changed back into his soft lilac color. I smiled and and kissed his cheek, since his mouth was still covered in blood. I heard the door creak open; Zero quickly wiped off the blood from his mouth while I covered the mark. The door revealed Aido; he closed the door behind him and walked towards us. He stopped a few feet away from us and crossed his arms."I knew I smelled blood here. Looks like Zero drank from you again, right Akane?"

My eyes widened."You saw?"

Aido nodded once."Yes I did. It seems I witnessed a forbidden act."

Zero hugged me from behind, my back against his chest. Zero nuzzled his head against my neck, it seems Aido words saddened him. I looked down."Don't tell anybody Aido, especially Kaname and my uncle."

Aido raised an eyebrow."Doesn't your uncle already know. And what about Yuuki, does she know too."

"He does, but he..."

Zero spoke for me."He hates it. As for Yuuki, she only witnessed what we did once."

Aido smiled."I see. Well goodnight you two."

Aido turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Zero let me go mines poked at me. I pecked his lips and pressed my forehead against his chest. I whispered."If what we do is a forbidden act. Then that makes us..."

Zero finished my sentence."Then that makes us having a forbidden love Akane."

I closed my eyes and nodded, Zero embraced me tightly. _Forbidden love. He knows what we are too. _But I love him to much to let go, I want be by side no matter what. Zero kissed my forehead."I love you."_  
_

I looked up at him and smiled."I love you too Zero."

He pressed his forehead against mine and we stayed like that. Only my mother understands what I feel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm so glad you like my story! Keep on reviewing, don't stop! :)**

* * *

Aido kept his mouth shut when he entered the room. Well, that's what he told me. I don't believe him though. Zero has been quiet from what Aido said that night and hasen't spoken to me about the council. I asked him once, but he said that he doesn't want to worry me. So I askd Yuuki about it, but she said the same thing. Yuuki and Zero were in my uncle's office but I didn't feel like going, so I decided to go ask Kaname abot it since he 'saved Zero' as Yuuki puts it. I opened the door to the Moon Dormitory; Aido and Takuma were sitting on the couch. Shiki was sitting next to Takuma, resting his head on Takuma's shoulder. Aido saw me and waved, "Hey Akane!"

I rolled my eyes."Where's Kaname?"

"Uptsairs in his room."

I nodded and walked towards the stairs when Rima walked in front of me. She was eating."Want some pocky?"

I shook my head."No thank you."

She shrugged and walked upstairs. _That was random._ I shook my head and walked up the stairs. I started walking down the hallway when Ruka came out of her room. She saw me and glared."What are you doing here?"

I kept walking, not even stopping to talk to her."I'm gonna talk to Kaname."

"Why?"

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder."I'm not gonna tell you my whole life story."

She gave me a death glare and walked back in her room. I smiled to myself and continued walking. I love getting these vampires mad. I made it to Kaname's room and turned the knob slowly. Kaname was gazing out the window, wearing casual clothes and his hair was messy. I walked in and closed the door quietly; Kaname looked at me over his shoulder and smiled."Akane. What a surprise."

I walked towards him."Look, I want to talk about the council."

He turned around to face me."I see. The council believes that Zero killed the pureblood Shizuka Hio. Am I correct?"

I nodded."Yes, but he didn't kill her."

"Do you have proof?"

"I was there Kaname. He didn't kill her."

He smiled."I know."

Me eyes widened."Then why aren't you-"

"_I _killed her."

I stopped and froze in my place. He killed her. Then why hasen't he told the council. He should die, not Zero! I stridded over to him and grabbed his collar."Then why are you making Zero take the blame! You should the one to die you coward!"

He looked at me seriously."I am the coward? Zero is the true coward. Drinking your blood so he can survive. How pitiful."

I let go of him and raised my hand, attempting to slap him. He grabbed my wrist and glared at me."Zero will fall into Level E. You know that Akane, and so does Yuuki. Why even bother with him."

I glared back."He is not gonna turn into a Level E."

He looked at my wrist and saw my mark. His lips curled into a smirk."It seems Zero has drank from you again."

I tried to loosen his grip on me, but he held my wrist tightly. He turned my wrist towards him and leaned forward. My eyes widened."What are you doing?"

He pressed cold lips against my mark. I slapped him with my other hand, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He smiled."That actually hurt."

"What were you doing?"

He looked at me."I was going to heal you. I don't want Yuuki to see something like this. I need her happy."

I glared at him."Yuuki doesn't need you to be happy."

He chuckled."Are you sure about that? When she's with me, doesn't she seem happy."

He let go of me and waited for my answer. I looked down, it was true. Every time Yuuki was around Kaname, she did seem...happy. She told me when we were little kids that she feels safe around Kaname, and she loves him. Kaname chuckled quietly."You see Akane, Yuuki loves me and I love her. Yuuki feels happy around you so your lucky I'm even keeping you alive. Do you understand? Now let me heal your wound."

He grabbed my wrist again and pressed his lips against it. I looked down, I don't want to see this. He let go; I looked at my wrist. The mark was gone like it never happened.

I put my hand down to my side and continued looking at the floor. Kaname spoke, "Goodbye Akane. Yuuki might be worried about you, and I won't like that."

I turned around and walked away, I didn't even want to see his face right now. I walked out of the room towards the front door. "_You see Akane, Yuuki loves me and I love her" _I shook my head, _"When she's with me, doesn't she seem happy"_. I walked down the stairs where all the Night Class students were. Rukia glared at me, "What happened?"

I reached the bottom of the steps."None of your business."

"It is my business!"

I rolled my eyes. Aido chuckled, "Are you jealous Ruka?"

I walked out the door before hearing her answer. Kaname is keeping me alive for Yuuki. What happens after his little plan works? Will he dispose me like trash? Will he kill Zero too? So many questions were going in my head. _What will Yuuki think when she finds out about this?_

"Akane!"

I looked up; Zero was walking towards me with a relived expression on his face. When he reached me, he hugged me tightly. He whispered."Were you in the Moon Dormitories?"

He let go of me and stared at me for an answer. I nodded."Yes."

"Why?"

I looked down."I needed to talk to Kaname about something."

Zero suddenly grabbed my shoulders."What did he do to you!?"

I looked up at him, he had an angry expression. I smiled reassuringly."He didn't do anything Zero. I just had to talk about something with him."

He nodded and grabbed my wrist. He turned the wrist towards him and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed the mark was gone. Only my scar was visible when that crazy vampire attacked me. He lightly touched my scar with his fingertips."He found out, didn't he."

"Yes."

He nodded; he kissed my scar and placed my hand on his cheek."I'm sorry."

I rubbed his cheek with my thumb."Sorry for what?"

He closed his eyes."For scaring you yesterday."

I sighed."I wasn't scared of you. It's just that...it...reminded me of something."

He kept his eyes closed."What did it remind you of?"

I let go of his cheek, which caused him to open his eyes to look at me. I looked down."When that vampire attacked me."

Zero sighed and lifted my chin. I stared into his soft lilac eyes, while he stared into my brown ones. He caressed my cheek, "Let's go. It's getting dark."

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. For some reason, I could feel someone watch me from the distance. I had a slight feeling it was Kaname. _"Zero will fall into Level E"_ Kaname's words echoed in my head again._"You know that Akane, and so does Yuuki"_. I looked at Zero; he was looking forward. I held his hand tighter; _He won't fall into Level E. He won't...I hope._

* * *

Zero and I made it back to my uncle's residence a while ago. I recently took a shower and was in the living room drying my hair. Zero was asleep on the couch, his long body stretched across the couch. I smiled, he looks so peaceful. I continued drying my hair, Yuuki was with my uncle so I was by myself tonight. While I was drying my hair, I could see Zero twitching in his sleep from the corner of my eye. I put the towel on the couch and walked over to him. I kneeled down next to the couch, he kept moving his head and his breathing was quickening. _I should wake him up._ I shook his arm and whispered, "Zero. Zero, wake up."

He suddenly shot up and yelled."Akane!"

I jumped a little; Zero was still breathing quickly and was looking around. When he finally saw me he lunged, making me almost fall. He hugged tightly."Akane, your alive."

I loosened from his grip and sat on the couch next to him. He gripped his head and closed his eyes. He whispered."Your alive."

I cupped his cheek and moved his head towards me. I stared into his lilac eyes."Of course I'm alive Zero. Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded."I-I had a dream that...that I..."

He shook his head and hugged me again. I could feel tears on my shirt, so I hugged him back tightly. His voice was uneven from the tears, "I had a dream that I killed you."

My heart felt like it was about to crack. He had a dream that he killed me. It's not that I'm mad or anything, it saddens me. He gripped my shirt."What if that happens in reality Akane? What if I do kill you?"

I let go of him and held his head; Zero cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes. I shook my head."Don't think about that Zero. You won't kill me."

This time he hugged me against him tightly. I smiled and hugged him back, resting my head against his chest. Zero whispered, "Stay here with me."

"Wasn't planning on leaving."

He held me close to him, not wanting me to leave his side. He rested his head ontop of mine and spoke with a tired voice."I love you."

I smiled to myself."I love you too, Zero."

He stayed quiet for a while, I could tell he fell back asleep. I nuzzled my head against his neck. _"What if I do kill you?" _Zero's words echoed in my head. I sighed and my eyes started feeling heavy. I closed my eyes; What if Zero does lose control and kills me? _What will he do if he does?_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Enjoy and please review! :))**

* * *

"Aren't you excited Kane?" Yuuki asked.

Yuuki, Zero, and I were walking out of class. Zero has been doing okay. After his dream last night, he says that he promises not let anybody hurt me nor himself. He was holding my hand while we were walking, our fingers intertwined. Yuuki poked my head."Are you even listening to me?"

I sighed."I am listening to you. The only thing I'm excited about break is that there is no more classes."

"That's the whole point Kane."

I glared at her."Shut up Yuuki."

She stuck her tongue out at me liked child would. I could hear Zero sigh quietly, "Yuuki, can you stop acting like a child?"

Yuuki glared at Zero."Let me be Zero!"

Zero rolled his eyes, I giggled. We passed the Moon Dormitories, Yuuki and Zero aren't gonna do Guardian Duty because it's break. So the Night Class won't be going to their class. We walked inside the building heading towards my uncle's office. We opened door to see my uncle rubbing his temples. Yuuki ran to him, "What's wrong Headmaster?"

He looked up and smiled."Oh nothing Yuuki. Just a bit tired that's all."

I released Zero's hand and walked towards my uncle. "You should take a break uncle. At least once in a while."

Yuuki agreed."Akane is right. You should take a break."

He stood up and jumped up and down."Okay since you two said so, I'm gonna go watch my favorite soap opera, ciao." With that said, he ran out of the room.

I slapped my forehead."Soap opera, what an idiot."

Yuuki crossed her arms."Well what do we do now?"

I looked at Zero; he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I sighed, "I guess we're gonna have to watch the soap opera with your dad."

* * *

I was sitting next to Zero on the couch. My uncle and Yuuki were hugging each other and were in tears. We are watching the stupid show with my uncle, he is crying because some girl in the show died or something. My uncle hugged Yuuki tightly."How can Miki do that to her!?"

Yuuki cried."I know!

I sighed."It's just a show you guys. Quit being so over-dramatic."

Yuuki stuck her tongue at me."You have no feelings."

I closed my eyes."I've been through worse."

XXX

The show was finally over. Yuuki and I were in the living room, while my uncle and Zero were in his office. Yuuki looked at me."Kane?"

"Yeah Yuuki."

"Do you remember my parents?"

I looked her. She was staring at me seriously. I shook my head,"No I don't. What brought this on?"

She looked down."I've been thinking about it and I want to know who they are. Do you think we can go to the Hunter's Association? Zero told me that they have records and I want to check it out."

I sighed. I haven't been there since my father's death, and mostly because the president creeps me out.

I sighed."Okay I guess. We'll go tomorrow, and stay by my side when we go there."

Yuuki crossed her arms."I'm not a kid Kane. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up and waved. I waved back, and with that she left. I stood up and walked to my room an quickly changed into my pajamas. I got in bed and stared at the ceiling. So Yuuki wants to know who her parents are. Well, I want to know too. My uncle and mother never talked about them, I wonder of they have a record on my father's death. I sighed and rolled to my side. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I'm gonna have a big day tomororow.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_**I was turning thirteen today. My father and mother were downstairs, they said they were doing my birthday cake. I was excited, mostly because I thought people would stop treating you like a kid at age thirteen. I walked down stairs to the kitchen; my father left somewhere and my mom was putting a bandage on her wrist. I walked up to her, "What happened mom?"**_

_**She jumped at the sound of my voice. She hid her hand behind her and smiled."Oh nothing dear, I just cut myself accidentally. You know me, clumsy as always."**_

_**There was so many hints about my father, but I was so stupid to even notice. I smiled."Okay mom. Where did dad go?"**_

_**"He went out to go get some groceries. He'll be back in a while Kane."**_

_**I nodded and left to the living room. How can I not notice the hints that day? My mother having a 'cut' in her wrist that she hid from me. I thought this was going to be a normal birthday like every one else's. But was I wrong.**_

_**I was in my room staring out the window. My short hair always getting in my face so I shook my head.**_

_**"Kane! Come down!"**_

_**I smiled and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. My mother and father were around the table, with a big birthday cake in the middle. My father smiled," Happy Birthday Akane!" **_

_**They started singing to me and I blew the the candles. They clapped and walked to the living room. They handed me my present, which was a gold heart necklace. I said my thank yous and went upstairs to play. My mother and father stayed downstairs. I was the happiest kid that day, I was surrounded by my parents who love me. But what was going to happen next I couldn't even think about. **_

_**I was in my room playing with my hair. My mom and dad were still downstairs talking.**_

_**"Don't do it!"**_

_**I looked at my door. That sounded like my mother, what is she mad about. I took a step closer to the door and tried to hear what was happening.**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**My eyes widened. I opened the door and ran downstairs, I thought my mother was being attacked. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw it. My father was on the floor, blood gushing from his back. My mother was kneeled down next to him, she was gripping her head and crying hysterically. I couldn't believe what I saw, I just stayed there frozen in my place. I finally spoke."Dad?"**_

_**My mother looked up; tears ran down her face like a never ending river. She yelled."Akane! Go to your room!"**_

_**I took a step forward."Dad."**_

_**His lifeless body layed there, his right hand holding his vampire hunting sword. A tear ran down my cheek; I kneeled next to him and shook him."Daddy!"**_

_**No response. Now I started crying hysterically like my mother."DADDY!"**_

_**My mother moved next to me and embraced me tightly. She whispered but her voice was uneven."Close your eyes. Everything is gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."**_

_**My muffled cries and her crying filled the room. Everything wasn't going to be okay. It never will.**_

_***Flashback End***_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13! Yeah buddy!:) I've been really busy lately and...I'm sick. It sucks, but I'm not letting that hold me back from writing this. So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"This place hasen't changed a bit!" My uncle yelled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. We are barley reaching the Hunter's Association and my uncle wanted to tag along. Zero did too, he wanted to make sure Yuuki and I were safe. Yuuki was pretty nervous, I could tell because she was only looking at her feet the whole time. I was relaxed, but was shaken up a bit by my dream last night. I relived the day my father died. I shook my head, I don't want to think about that. We entered; all the hunters stared at us. Zero walked closer to me, Yuuki did the same. My uncle on the other hand, he was pretty relaxed. He used to be a vampire hunter so he was pretty used to it. Yuuki looked at me, "Where are the records?"

I shrugged."Don't know. Haven't been here in a long time."

While we were walking, a feminine man with a fan covering half of his face stood in front of us. I quickly recognized him as the president. He smiled,"If it isn't Kaien and Akane. Long time no see."

My uncle smiled."Yes, long time no see."

The president looked at me."You haven't changed a bit Akane. You have the same face as your mother."

I looked away. I could hear him chuckle,"Ah, Zero Kiryu. The only survivor of the Kiryu family massacre."

I looked at Zero, he was looking down. The president chuckle."I see we have two girls. Which one is your girlfriend Kiryu?"

Zero glared at him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. The president smiled,"I see. A Kiryu with a Yamamoto, interesting."

I tensed up. Nobody has called me by that last name in a long time. I looked at Yuuki, she was still staring at her feet. I looked at the president."Yuuki and I are going to leave. Where are the records?"

His lips curled into a smirk."It is down the hall to your left. I hope you find what you are looking for."

I grabbed Yuuki's hand. I started dragging her down the hall. That guy still gives me the creeps, what a weirdo. Yuuki spoke softly, "Akane?"

"Yeah Yuuki."

She stayed quiet for moment but finally spoke."I saw you tense up when they called you Yamamoto. You haven't gotten over your father's death, have you?"

I continued walking."I haven't."

We stayed quiet and continued walking. We reached the records, I turned the knob and opened the gigantic door. The walls were filled with books from top to bottom. We walked in; Yuuki sighed."Where do we start?"

I took a step forward."You go search your information about your parents."

I started walking. Yuuki spoke."What about you?"

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder."I'm gonna get information about my father." With that said, I continued walking, leaving Yuuki behind. I started searching everywhere, Yuuki was probably doing the same. While I was looking, I found a book that caught my eye. It read 'Vampire Hunters A-Z', I got the book and looked for a place to sit. I found a table at the heart of the place and sat down. I opened the book, dust filled the air. I coughed, I guess this book hasen't been open in a long time. I quickly turned the pages to 'Y' and looked for his name. While I was reading, I found his name at the bottom. It read:

_Name: Hozumi Yamamoto_

_Age: 39_

_Status: Deceased (Suicide)_

_Vampire Hunter_

_Masaki Yamamoto: Wife_

_Akane Yamamoto: Daughter_

I knew they had my father's record. I suddenly heard a scream, it sounded Yuuki. I shut the book and ran to the direction. I yelled, "Yuuki!" I finally found her, she her hands cover ing her mouth. I ran to her and hugged her. "What happened!?"

She stuttered."T-The book b-burst into flames."

I looked at the tabled; ashes were scattered all over. I whispered."Come on, let's get out of here."

She stood up and we walked out of the room. While we were walking down the hall, I looked at her. I spoke, "Tell me what happened."

She looked down."I was about to read a page about my parents, but the page burst into flames."

I nodded once."I see, let's go find Zero and your father so we can get out of here. It was obviously a waste of time here."

She nodded. We continued walking down the hallway when we suddenly heard someone yell."Zero! Where is my beautiful daughter and niece?! I can't find them anywhere!"

I sighed."Found them."

Yuuki giggled; I saw my uncle run down the hall towards us yelling,"I found them Zero!"

He lunged towards me, but I stepped to the side eventually making him fall face-first to the floor. I could hear him muffling."That's mean Kane."

I sighed."Well if you stop being such an idiot, then I wouldn't be so mean."

He sat up."I never act like an idiot."

I walked away."Trust me, you do."

Yuuki helped my uncle up, Zero was barley turning the corner towards us. He stopped in front of me and raised an eyebrow at my uncle."What happened to him now?"

I looked at my uncle, then back to Zero."He was being an idiot like always."

He smiled and held my hand."Did you guys find anything?"

I shook my head."Nope, and I don't want to talk about it."

Yuuki and my uncle walked towards us. My uncle had a red mark on his forehead, which made me trying to hold my laughter from it. Yuuki smiled, "Let's go. We don't need to here anymore."

Zero and I nodded, we all started walking towards the entrance. Now all I need to do is to ask my mother about my father. I wonder if she'll lie to me or she'll actually tell me the truth.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Akane."

We all looked back. The one who spoke was teengae girl with a trench coat. She wore skin-tight pants and had a black turtle neck shirt. The girl had bright red-shrit hair and also had a scar on her left cheek. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at me. I recognized the girl quickly."Kana!?"

She kept glaring at me."Who else would it be."

I glared back."I thought you moved."

"Well you thought wrong."

I released Zero's hand and turned myself around towards her. I placed my hands on my hips; Kana was my rival when I was a child. When my father was still alive, she used to live next to us. Kana always tried to beat me in everything, and succeeded. Well...she would sometimes. When I was 11 she moved away somewhere but I never knew. I was just happy that she left, but I guess not. Kana was a vampire hunter too, the one thing we would always fight in. I looked at my uncle,"Let's go. Don't want to be here anymore."

She smiled maliciously."You scared of me Akane."

I glared at her."I never have been and I never will. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm a vampire hunter duh. Looks like I beat you in something...again."

I took a step forward."I'm not playing that stupid game. Grow up Kana."

She raised her fist."Why you son of a-"

Yuuki cut her off."We should go Kane!"

I looked at Yuuki and nodded."Yeah, we should," I looked back at Kana,"Goodbye."

We left the Hunter's Association, leaving Kana aggravated. Yuuki looked at me,"Who was that?"

I rolled my eyes."Some girl that I've known since I was a kid. Never liked her much."

Zero raised an eyebrow."We can tell."

I smiled an held his hand, he smiled back. We continued walking back to the Academy. I felt bad for Yuuki, not knowing about her parents. Oh well, but we tried. Good thing it's winter break because I have a lot to think about. One, Kana is back. As if my life isn't getting more complicated. Two, I need to ask my mother about my father's death. And three, Yuuki has been quiet lately and I know something is wrong. I sighed to myself, at least I don't have to deal with the stupid Night Class. That's one good thing.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own Akane, her mother and father, and Kana.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!:) You guys are so awesome! Here's chapter 14, enjoy and review.**

* * *

I've been thinking about my mother lately. I wanted to ask her about my father, to see if she'll tell me the truth about him. I also want to tell her about Zero and that he's a vampire. I hope she'll react to that nicely, since my dad was the same. Falling into a Level E. I asked my uncle about visiting her, he agreed quickly. I'm packing my stuff right now, we're going to visit my mother. My uncle already packed and so did Yuuki; they are too overly excited. Zero on the other hand barely finished packing so I was the last one. I finally zipped it shut and went to the living room where everybody else was waiting. Yuuki frowned, "About time you finished!"

I glared at her and hit her arm with my other bag(with my hairbrush, toothbrush, etc.)"Shut up Yuuki!"

She rubbed her arm."Your so aggressive."

"And your so impatient."

My uncle grinned idiotically and opened the door."Okay let's get going!"

Zero walked past him."Don't get too excited or else I'll hurt you."

My uncle followed him."But Zero! You would never hurt me!"

Yuuki and I sighed and followed the both of them. I have to make sure Zero doesn't hurt him while we're at my house. Why do I always have to babysit?

* * *

"We're here!" My uncle yelled.

I smacked the back of his head."Can you stay quiet!? You've been yelling in the train all day!"

My uncle rubbed his head."I'm just excited to see my little sister again."

I sighed."Let's go."

We walked to the front porch of my house, I had to help Zero since he was carrying all the stuff. Yuuki knocked for me; the door swung open. My mother had her blond hair tied in a bun and had a huge grin on her face. My mother lunged towards my uncle, which he accepted. My mother spoke,"I've missed you so much brother."

I crossed my arms; How can she not miss her own daughter? I walked in and placed the bags down, Zero did the same. Yuuki collapsed in the couch,"It hasen't changed a bit here."

I sighed."It never has."

My mother and uncle came in, my mom hugged me. She said,"I missed you Akane."

I smiled and hugged her back."Thought you forgot about me."

She pulled back and smiled."How can I forget a wonderful daughter like you?"

My uncle got between us."He is wonderful! I couldn't ask for a bet-"

I smacked that back of his head."You need to stop screaming."

He rubbed his head."Oww, why do you always hit my head."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Yuuki. Zero was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. My mother walked over to him."Are you Zero?"

Zero nodded. My mother smiled."Your the one my brother took in his house. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Masaki Cross, but just call me Masaki."

Zero stared at her emotionlessly."Nice to meet you to."

My mother nodded and smiled."Well, I better go tidy up your rooms."

With that said, she went upstairs. I looked at my uncle from across the room,"She doesn't know about Zero being a vampire?"

He shook his head."She is not good at sensing other vampires."

I sighed and looked at Zero. He was still leaving against the wall, he had his eyes closed this time. I asked my uncle."Does she know about me and Zero?"

Zero opened his eyes and looked at my uncle. My uncle shook his head."No, she does not know."

Damn, I thought my uncle already told her. Why does it always get harder for me? My mother walked down the steps,"Okay your rooms are ready. I'll show them to you."

We all nodded and got our bags. We followed my mother up the stairs, my uncle and Yuuki got the room across from mine. That room used to be my father's office. Zero's room was down the hall and I got stuck with my old room. My mother opened the door to my room and we walked in. It hasen't changed. All of my photos were still hanging on the wall, my books were on my shelves and were organized. I placed my bags to the side and sat on my bed. My mother sat next to me."Something wrong Kane?"

I shook my head. I looked at my nightstand, there was a photo of all three of us. I picked it up and ran my fingers on the picture. We were outside, my father was hugging me and smiled, my mother was behind me and did the same. I was small, maybe about 8, and had the biggest smile I think I have ever seen me do. I smiled and looked at my mother, she was staring at the picture too except she wasn't smiling like I was. My smile faded and put the picture back on the nightstand."Mother?"

She didn't leave her eyes off the picture."Yes."

"You miss dad, don't you?"

My mother stood up and walked out of the room. I was a bit taken back by the reaction, but I wouldn't blame her. I would do the same. I got up and looked out the window; it was getting dark out, the sun was barley setting. My father and I used to watch the sun setting. I smiled to myself;_ I wish he was here._

_***Flashback***_

_**I was 7 that day when we watched the sunset that day. My mother was visiting a friend of her's. So it was just me and him. **_

_**My father and I were sitting on the grass watching the sun setting on our backyard. I pointed at the sky,"Look daddy! The sun is setting!"**_

_**My dad smiled."Isn't it beautiful. If only mommy was here, huh?"**_

_**I nodded. I was curioday when I was a child, I wanted to know what looked like what and what a difficult word meant. I was curious about love at that age. I looked at my father."Daddy?"**_

_**"Yes sweetie."**_

_**I cocked my head to the side."What does love look like?"**_

_**My father chuckled slightly."What does love look like, let me see."**_

_**He stared at the sun for a while. I just sat there waiting for his answer patiently. He looked at me."Love looks like the sunset."**_

_**"How?"**_

_**He looked back at the sun."The first stab of love is like a sunset, Akane. A blaze of color-orange, pink, and vibrant colors. Just like the sunset."**_

_**I looked down."Ohh," I looked back up at him,"What does blaze mean?"**_

_**He chuckled."Akane, must I explain everything to you."**__**  
**_

_**His chuckling turned into laughter, I was crossing my arms obviously mad. I never forgot what he said that day.**_

_***Flashback**_** End***

"Kane! Dinner is ready!" Yuuki yelled.

I jumped slightly, breaking my train of thought. I yelled back."Coming!"

I looked back out the window, the sun was setting. I smiled to myself; It's true, love does look like the sunset. A blaze of color. I looked at the photo for one last time and ran down the stairs. _Did my father see those 'blazes of color' with my mother?_

* * *

__**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own Akane, her mother and father, and Kana.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Dinner was over and everybody was in the living room. My mother and uncle were talking on the couch while Yuuki and I were playing chess on the floor, Zero was watching us from the couch behind me. Just to let you know, I'm not a real big fan of chess but Yuuki convinced me to play. We made a bet, whoever loses has to do the dishes(and there was a lot of them). It was Yuuki's turn and she was thinking for like five minutes. I sighed,"Any day now Yuuki."

She frowned."Be patient."

"I've been patient for the last five minutes. You've been thinking long enough or is there even a brain in your head."

Yuuki glared at me."Shut up Kane! As if you have a brain yourself!"

I closed my eyes."Gosh Yuuki, take a joke."

She looked at the chees board and finally made a move."There, now it's your turn."

She crossed her arms and smiled, thinking she already won the game. I smiled and moved my peice."Checkmate."

Her eyes widened and looked at the board, her smile wiped off her face."What!?"**(Don't know anything about chess)**

I got up and smiled."Looks like your doing the dishes tonight."

Yuuki got up and pointed at me with a angry expression."You cheated!"

I rolled my eyes at her."You can't cheat in chess Yuuki. Now go do the dishes, they aren't gonna clean themesleves."

Yuuki groaned and walked to the kitchen. I smiled and looked at Zero, he had his eyes closed. I stood up amd yawned."I'm going to bed, goodnight."

My mother and uncle spoke in unison."Goodnight Akane!"

I smiled and walked up the stairs. They always talk in unison, it creeped me out but I'm used to it. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I was too lazy to change so I decided to at least change my pants, I was wearing a t-shirt after all. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and put them on(After I took of my pants of course). I walked back to my bed and layed down staring at the ceiling. I haven't told my mother about Zero nor ask her about my father. I guess I'll ask her tomorrow or something. I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXX

I slowly opened my eyelids and looked around. I noticed it was still dark so I looked at the clock. It read 1:27 a.m. I sighed and sat up, everybody must be still asleep. I rubbed my eyes and went downstairs for a glass of water. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear shuffling noises in the kitchen. I slowly walked over and peeked in; my mother was sitting on the table with a glass of water in her hand. I smiled and walked in, she looked over my way and gave me a small smile."Akane, what are you doing up so late?"

I sat across from her."Couldn't go back to sleep and decided to get water, but I found you here so I should be asking the same thing."

She looked down at her water, still having the smile on her face."Couldn't sleep either."

I nodded. We would always wake up late and talk in the kitchen, even when my father was alive. I smiled at the thought of my father."If dad were alive, he would be calling us the beautiful creatures of the night."

My mother giggled slightly and stayed quiet afterwards. It was true about my father. When my mother and I would wake up Kate and find us in the kitchen, he would frown and call us the 'beautiful creatures of the night'. I about to ask her about my dad when she spoke before me."I want to tell you something Akane."

I closed my mouth."Okay, what is it?"

"It's about your father."

Was she about to tell me the truth?"That he was bitten."

She looked up at me with a shocked expression."How did y-"

"Uncle Kaien told me."

Her face softened and a tear was forming in her eye."I'm sorry. For not telling you Akane." She covered her mouth and started crying."I'm so sorry."

I wanted to cry myself but tried to hold it back."Tell me everything. Please."

She calmed down a bit and looked at her hands."Your father...he...came home one day after a mission and was acting strange. I could tell, he wasn't the happy man I loved. He would always lock himself in the room and would sleep on the couch, away from me. But one day, I confronted him and...he told me everything. I felt heartbroken because I knew he was falling into Level E, so I offered your father my blood. I now it's wrong but I wanted him to live. But then...he killed himself that night. He told me that he didn't want to be a burden in your life. He loved you Akane. You were his pride and joy."

She continued crying, a tear was forming in my eye. Her story reminded me and Zero, when I offer him my blood to keep him alive. I have to tell her about him. She stood up and hugged me tightly."I'll never let a vampire hurt you Akane."

I hugged her back. Great, just what I needed. Now how am I gonn tell her about Zero. I pulled back and looked at her."Thank you mother, you should get some sleep."

She nodded. We got out and I walked her upstairs. When we reached the top, we went our separate ways. She finally told me the truth that was kept from me. I walked in my room and sat on me bed; now the next thing is to tell her about Zero. I sighed and layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I stayed like that for a while when the door creaked open, Zero walked in and stared at me. I sat up,"What's wrong?"

He walked over and sat next to me."Can't sleep."

"Another nightmare?"

He looked down and shook his head. I placed a hand on his shoulder."Thirsty?"

He sighed and looked up at me."Akane, not here."

"It doesn't make a difference. Here,"I lifted my wrist to him, "drink my blood."

He pushed my wrist away."Akane, not here." He said more firmly.

I sighed and gave up, I rested my head on his shoulder."I'm sorry."

"For what? You shouldn't be the one saying sorry to me. I should be the one saying that."

I lifetd my head looked at him."Don't start this again Zero."

He sighed and layed on my bed; I layed next to him. I turned my back to him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. His warm breath tickled my ear."I love you."

I smiled to myself."I love you too."

He nuzzled against my hair and fell asleep, I fell asleep right after._ How can I tell my mom about Zero? Why is my life so complicated?"_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ...Preordered Tekken Tag Tournament 2. I just don't know what to say, sorry for the randomness. Sorry if I took a long time, two words. High School. Well...please review!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun-light hit my eyes so I quickly closed them. I reopened them and adjusted to the light. I slowly tried sitting up, but was pulled back. Zero groaned slightly from the movement, and held atight grip on me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He frowned slightly and opened his eyes slightly.

I fully sat and looked at him."Sorry, I woke you up didn't I?"

He rubbed his eyes."It's fine Akane. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 7:00 a.m. I spoke,"It's seven, wanna go downstairs and-"

"No. I rather stay here."

I smiled, he pulled me back down with him. I nuzzled against his neck, while he nuzzled in my hair. His breathing was slow and his heart-beat the same. I pulled back a little and gazed at him. I smiled,"Let's go eat at least."

He sighed."Fine."

He quickly kissed my lips and we got off the bed. We quietly went downstairs to the kitchen and surprisingly found my mother and uncle eating. I smiled,"Goodmorning."

They both spoke in unison."Goodmorning!"

I sat next to my mother and noticed Yuuki wasn't here. I looked at my uncle,"Where's Yuuki?"

"She's still sleeping," he said.

I sighed."Of course."

My mother stood up,"Akane. I have something to show you."

I got up slowly."Umm, okay."

She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. I wonder what's she's gonna show me, her blond hair moving side to side while going up the stairs. We reached the hallway and I followed her to the room at the end. I remember not being allows here when my father died. I've always wondered why. She grabbed the knob and looked at me,"I've been wanting to show you this since last night."

She opened the door. The room looked old, with a dark woodened floor and wall. Many boxes and chests were scattered around and one window was the only source of light. I walked in and looked around,"What's in here?"

She followed me and went to one of the boxes."I kept your father's things when he..."

She didn't finish her sentence and opened the box. She then pulled out a trench coat and sword. I quickly recognized the items. I took a step towards her,"Father's things. You still have this."

I grabbed the sword and examined it. It was my father's sword. I could see the blood stain on the tip from that night. She nodded but wasn't smiling."Yes, I also have this."

She went to a chest and opened it. She pulled out a small necklace with a gold angel. I put the sword next to the box and walked over to her. I grabbed the necklace, it was the same necklace he gave my mother years ago. I looked at her,"Mother."

I could see a tear forming in her eye."I've kept it all these years. I took it off because it just reminded me of him too much, so I decided to keep it in here safely."

I looked down at the necklace. The door opened and my uncle came walking in. He had his serious attitude,"I see you told Akane the truth."

My mother nodded. My uncle closed the door and walked towards us,"Your father was a great man."

I smiled slightly."The only man to deal with my mother's and your immature behavior."

My uncle chuckled slightly, my mother smiled slightly. He nodded once,"And he was a great hunter. Very respected in the Hunter's Association."

I now had a full smile. I remembered my father hated being praised everyday at the Hunter's Association. The door suddenly opened, a half-awake Yuuki appeared at the door. She yawned,"I can hear you guys talking next door you know."

My uncle walked past her."Breakfast is downstairs."

My mother followed him. I walked up to her and flicked her forehead to wake her up. She blinked slightly and then frowned,"What the heck Kane!? What was that for!?"

I put the necklace in my poket and smiled."To wake you up. Come on, let's eat."

She sighed and we made our way downstairs. So my mother has kept my father's things. She also had her necklace, the necklace she always had from my dad. I sighed to myself, now all I have to do is tell her about Zero. She told me her secrets, now I have to tell her mine.

* * *

I was in my room looking out the window. It was 5:00 pm, it was raining outside and a bit of thunder. I've always loved the rain, makes me relaxed and I would always think. I'm thinking about telling my mother about Zero. I sighed to myself, the door opened and Zero walked in. He closed the door and stared at me. I grabbed his hand,"What's wrong?"

He frowned."I-I.."

"Your thirsty?"

He closed his eyes and nodded once. I lifted my wrist towards him, he grabbed my wrist and slowly sank his fangs into my skin. Two strings of blood oozed from the wound and dripped onto the floor. I could hear him gulping my blood, I looked at the door making sure my mother doesn't come in. I didn't hear anything so I looked back at Zero. He sank his fangs in deeper and drank slowly. I suddenly heard the door creak open but no one came in. I could feel some one watching us. "Zero," I whispered.

He opened his eyes. His blood-red eyes changing back to lilac. Suddenly my mother came burtsing in and grabbed Zero's throat. She pushed him against the wall and held a sword against his throat. My father's sword. I gasped,"Mother!"

Zero had blood all over his chin which proved of what happened. She glared at Zero, "Stay away from her vampire!" She said venomously.

I ran to her and tried to push away the sword."Mother! Stop it!"

She pushed me onto the floor with ease. This is a side of my mother I've never seen before. She held the sword firmly on his throat, Zero wasn't even trying to stop her. She looked at me then back to Zero."Stay away from him Akane! He attacked you I saw it!"

My uncle and Yuuki came running in. Yuuki gasped at the sight. I got up,"He didn't attack me, I offered him my blood!" Here it comes."I love him!"

It was quiet. My mother's eyes widened and looked at me. She whispered,"You what?"

A tear ran down my cheek."I love him mother. I know he's a vampire but..."

She released Zero and backed away a few steps. Zero fell on his knees, gasping for air. I kneeled down next him and hugged him. I coukd feel his hot breath on my neck, I hugged tighly and looked at my mother. She was looking down, her blond hair was covering her face. She was shaking from anger, I guessed. Her voice was uneven,"How can you do this? I thought you were smarter than this Akane."

I shook my head."I fell in love mother. You can't stop it."

She dropped the sword and turned her back towards me. She shook her head slowly,"I'm so disappointed in you."

I flinched. Those words pierced my heart. I looked at my uncle and Yuuki. They left without me even knowing. My mother left the room leaving me and Zero. Zero pushed me away slightly and had his back against the wall. He looked at me sympathetically,"Akane...I-"

"No, it's not your fault. I should have told her sooner but I was too afraid. We're leaving tomorrow anyways."

He caressed me cheek. I looked down, she's disappointed in me. I never thought my mother would say that. _I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go back to the Academy. _Pft, listen to me. I sound like a child. A child who's scared. But what am I scared of? _I'm scared of losing my mother too. But I guess my father was wrong. He wasn't the burden of my mother's life. I was now.__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep on reviewing my story!**

* * *

We already packed our stuff so we could go back to the Academy. But my uncle and Yuuki wanted to stay for breakfast, which we did. I was awkward, my mother kept in staring at me and Zero. I didn't want to eat breakfast so I was now currently sitting on the couch with Zero by my side. _'I'm so disappointed in you.'_ Those words have been etched in my mind to haunt me forever. I looked at my hands, she hates Zero. Great, first my uncle didn't approve, now my mother. Just what I needed.

A sigh espaced through my lips;_ Dad, I need you._ Zero put an arm over my shoulder and gave me a tight squeeze. "You okay?",he whispered. I looked at him, he had a worried expression on his face. Always worried about me, not him. I feel weak, like he should always make sure I don't do something stupid, which I occasionally do.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling weakly at him. This smile would sometimes work, unless they know me very well.

He frowned."Your such a bad liar Akane."

He knows me well. My smile faded and I looked back down at my hands, I need to learn to lie better. I sighed."I know, it's just.."

"It's what happend last night that's bothering you, isn't it?"

He knows me too well."Yes." I said faintly. I kept looking at my hands to avoid eye contact. That didn't work too well. Zero grabbed my chin and lightly moved my head towards his. He kissed my forehead,"What your mother said wasn't true. She loves you, she is not disappointed by you."

"You'll never know Zero," I said. He pressed his forehead against mine."You should never think that. A mother loves their child no matter what, same goes for a father."

"My father's dead." That caught Zero off guard. He pulled back and gazed into my eyes. I looked down trying to avoid eye contact again. The kitchen door opened, Yuuki and my uncle walked in the living room, my mother not far behind. I felt Zero stiffen and I looked up. My mother was staring at Zero and I, which made me to look down again. I think Yuuki and my uncle felt the tension in the air because they started a conversation awkwardly. Yuuki scratched the back of her head,"So ummm... I think we should probably go back to the Academy. The students are coming back tomorrow and we need to welcome the Night Class back."

My uncle sat down on the couch."I don't want to leave,"he complained.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Zero's shoulder. I could feel my mother's stares across from me. Yuuki crossed her arms at my uncle,"Headmaster! We have to go back and greet the Night Class."

My uncle sighed dramatically."Fine,"he stood up and smiled at my mother,"Sorry Masi but we must go."

My mother stopped staring at us and smiled."Ohh, well it was nice having you guys visit."

She hugged my uncle and Yuuki; Zero and I stood up, my mother awkwardly hugged me and just nodded once at Zero. Yuuki grabbed her bag,"I already called a taxi. They should be here by now." We heard a honk from outside; Yuuki smiled,"They're here!"

We all grabbed our stuff and said our final goodbye. I was helping Zero put our bags in the trunk of the taxi, my uncle and Yuuki not even budgeing to help. They were in the car waving at my mother. Zero closed the trunk and sighed,"Done."

"Now all we have to do is go through that long car ride back home with my uncle and Yuuki blabbing all day." I said smiling.

Zero looked at me and kissed my forehead,"Which is why I made Yuuki get a taxi with enough room for another back seat for you and me."

I giggled."How clever Zero."

Zero smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled, but I felt someone watching us. I opened one eye to see my mother staring at us with no emotion. Zero pulled back, "She's watching, isn't she?"

I nodded."Yeah,"I grabbed his hand,"let's go home." I said with a smile.

Zero nodded and walked to the car door. He opened it for me, I walked in and Zero walked in right after. I sat next to the window with a view of my house. My mother was still watching from the porch, this time a smile. Zero sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I was staring at my mom and waved slowly. The taxi driver started the car, my mother mouthed 'I love you'. My eyes widened, she then smiled and got in the house. With that, we drove away; back to Cross Academy.

* * *

Yuuki stretched her arms."We're finally here!"

I grabbed my bags from the trunk."Don't get over-excited Yuuki. We have to greet everybody tomorrow, remember."

She got her bag."Oh I know. I wonder how Kaname is? I wonder if he's okay?"

I walked past her."Like I would care." I continued walking past the gate to the Headmaster's residence. Zero wasn't far behind, carrying my uncle's bags like a little pack-mule. While he was carting the bags, my uncle was running around making sure the school was okay. We reached the living room, Zero dropped the bags and they just scattered around. He was breathing heavily,"Why does he need so much stuff?"

I grabbed the knob on my door."You should leave those there, make sure _he_ picks them up. Not you."

"Where's Yuuki?" he asked. Yuuki opened the door and dropped her bag. She sighed,"I'm so tired."

I opened the door to my room."You carried one bag Yuuki."

I closed the door behind me, I didn't want to hear Yuuki shouting at me right now. I place my bag next to my bed and sat down on the edge of my bed. Zero was right, my mother still loves me. But she still hates Zero. Just perfect, I just needed another no in our relationship. The door creaked open; Yuuki peaked in. She gave me a small smile, "May I come in?"

I sighed and nodded. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She just stood there standing, looking down at her feet. I raised an eyebrow at her,"You can sit down you know."

She looked up and sat next to me."I knew that."

We sat there silently for a couple of minutes, but Yuuki broke the silence."Can I confess something?"

I nodded."Go ahead."

"Do you remember when the book burned in fornt of me?"

I looked at her."Yeah."

She looked down sadly."Whenever I try to investigate my past, it burns up. When I try to remember my past, I hallucinate." I frowned, she never told me she hallucinated. She continued,"It's too strange. I kinda...had the feeling...that someone is trying to stop us from digging up the events of ten years ago." The events from ten years ago, when Yuuki was almost attacked form a vampire. But Kaname saved her, that's the only reason why I hadn't killed him yet. Yuuki was playing with her hands,"Who knows, even my memories were tempered with. I'm not sure but...there are some things I must clarify...with Kaname."

I looked at her and hugged tightly."You should ask."

She hugged me back."But I can't Kane. Every time I ask, I just freeze." She started sobbing. I could feel her tears against my shirt.

I sighed."You must rest Yuuki."

She pulled back and wiped her tears away."I think your right,"she smiled,"I think I do need some rest." She stood up and walked to the door,"Goodnight Kane." With that, she closed the door. I sighed and covered my face with my hands; _What does Kaname know about Yuuki? Even I want to know._

XXX

I was still in my room. It was dark outside and snowing. My uncle was in his office alreadly but came over to check on me. He also told me that Yuuki fell asleep on her room already, she took my advice like always. I hugged my knees, why hasen't she told me? About her hallucinating and about Kaname? I heard someone knock on my door. I yelled,"Who is it?!"

The door opened and Zero walked in."It's me. Why are you by yourself in your room?"

I sighed."Needed a place to think. Don't just stand there Zero, sit down." He obeyed and sat behind me on my bed. We sat there back to back silently but I decided to break the silence."Yuuki told me that she has been hallucinating." Zero stayed quiet listening to me, I continued."I'm scared for her. What if she learns something but...it hurts her."

Zero shifted his body so that he could face me. I looked at him, he has that worried look on his face. Always worried about me. I smiled and cupped his cheek."There's that concerned look on your face." He didn't smile, my smile faded away.

"You really don't like me being worried?"He said softly, looking away.

He looked at me, but I looked down and lean forward a bit."That's not it. I just think that it's not worth it." I looked at him and smiled weakly,"I don't want you to waste your precious time worring about me when I'm really alright. I want you to use your time on yourself."

He grabbed my hand and leaned forward slowly. I didn't know what he was doing,"Zero...?"

I stood on both knees and he did the same. He stared at me,"Akane..."

"Ye-Yes..."

He leaned forward again and lightly touched my lips. But he wasn't going for that; he slowly leaned forward towards my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Zero..."

He bit my neck; I flinched. He placed his hand behind the low part my back. I gripped his arm and pressed my forehead against his shoulder. He drank slowly but the pace was going faster and faster. _Why__ do I feel like he's drinking more than usual?_ "Zero. Let...Let go...stop,"I tried pushing him away but he gripped my shirt tightly so I wouldn't move,"Stop it!" I shouted and finally pushed him away. I stared at him with slightly widened eyes. He kept his hand behind me and wiped his mouth,"If I don't drink your blood like this...I won't be able to live. Do you understand? Your the victim, Akane."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down so we could be at eye level."That's why...for you, you have the right to be cruel to me. No matter how much you make me worry, no matter how much danger you put me in, just as much as you like."My eyes widened more;He frowed but had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He continued, "But these are not 'compensation', even if I have to sacrifice my leftover life for you, I'd not utter a word of complaint."

I placed a hand on his chest and gripped his shirt. I pressed my forehead on his chest."But I can't,"A tear ran down my cheek,"I can't be cruel to you victim or not. We had no control. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you...I had no control of Zero. You shouldn't do these things for me." I started sobbing,"Between life and death, _you _are the best thing that happened to me." Zero embraced me tightly and I continued sobbing.

Two hearts that beat as one...that is love to me. I can't be cruel to him, I'll regret it forever. I remember a quote my father told me. He said _'to love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.' _That is what Zero gives me...strength.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Holiday break was finally over. The Day and Night Class were returning back to the Academy. Yuuki, Zero, and I were in our uniforms and greeting every one back. A slight breeze went through my hair, so I pulled strands of hair behind my ear. Some students passed by us; Yuuki smiled,"Welcome back everyone."

They smiled and continued walking. Yuuki pulled out her clipboard and marked them here. I sighed and leaned against Zero's arm; he wrapped an arm around my waist. Suddenly, I could see a tall man with a trench coat in the distance. It was Kaname. He was holding some boxes and the rest of the Night Class behind him. He walked toward us,"I'm home." he said. He stopped in front of us, he hasen't changed at all.

Yuuki smiled."Welcome home."

Kaname smiled at her."Yuuki," he gave her a small item,"here's present."

"Ah...thank you." She examined it. I did as well. It was a small rose in a case of some sort. "It's a rose which only blooms once every ten years, hardened in resin." He explained,"I decided to get it because it was unique."

They continued talking but I tuned out. Now I have to deal with these blood-sucking beasts again. Kaname offered Zero a big bag thatlooked like here was a life-sized doll. Kaname smiled,"Here's a present, Kiryu."

Zero stared at it with no emotion."I don't want it." But he eventually got it with his free hand. Kaname spoke,"It's a life sized doll said to be cursed ages past...I got it just for you." Zero looked at it and threw it to the ground, stomped on it once, and picked it up."Thank you very much Kaname. It has served it's purpose, I've had enough." He said sarcastically. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. Suddenly Yuuki ran in front of Kaname."Kaname! I have something that I want to speak to you about later...at school..."

Kaname's lips curled into a smirk."What? A confession?"

Yuuki blushed."Huh...Um...ah,"she looked back at the other Night Class students and ran towards them,"Everyone! Please let me check your names off the student roster!"

I sighed. I knew she couldn't do it. Kaname turned serious,"Yuuki has been running around cheerfully like that...while I was gone."

Zero and I didn't answer. He sighed and walked away. Why would I tell him everything?

* * *

It was dark out already and I was in my room. Zero was in my uncle's office and Yuuki was else where. I sighed and walked out of my room, I need a breather. I was walking in the hallway and found Yuuki on her knees staring at the floor. "Yuuki?" I said and kneeled down towards her,"Are you okay? Did you get to aski Kaname?"

She looked up at me and looked back down. She shook her head, "I just...couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I just..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder,"It's okay. You can ask him another time." Does Zero know about this? "Where's Zero?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed."Okay, rest Yuuki. You'll need it."

She nodded her head; I stood up and walked down the hallway. I bet he went to the Moon Dormitory. I was striding my way to the Dormitory, I can't waste any time when he's there. I reached the Dormitory and opened the door; Ruka, Takuma, and Seiren were sitting on the couch quietly. I walked up to them, Ruka glared at me. She spoke,"What do you want?"

I stopped a few feet away and crossed my arms."Is Zero here?"

She got up and continued glaring at me."Yes, what do you want?"

That's all I needed to hear. I started my way up the stairs, but Ruka kept being nosy."What are you doing?" she asked.

I stopped midway up the stairs and looked at her, or more like glaring."Look Ruka, quit getting in my business and sink your dirty fangs into some one else's." God, she gets on my nerves. Always making sure I don't hurt her precious dirty pureblood. Idiots. I continued up the stairs, ignoring her. I walked down the hallway to Kaname's room. I could hear a converstaion in the room so I opened the door quietly. "Your body is honest," I could hear Kaname's voice faintly,"You see blood and your eyes tell me you desire it." I frowned and looked in the room, I could see Kaname in the next room. Or more like broke into the next room and was talking to someone. He continued,"It seems there are still unhealed scars in Akane's neck but...Kiryu,"My eyes widened. Zero!,"the interval between 'The Hunger' is growing shorter."

He slapped him across the face. I gasped but stayed quiet, holding all of my anger in. Kaname stood at full height and licked his hand, "I wonder if you'll be to protect Akane with that fact."

Zero pulled his Bloody Rose and pointed it towards Kaname,"You should have just hit me with that first."

"If I am to do it now, before you are unable to withstand the unbearable 'Hunger' that will assault you." I frowned, what is he planning now?

Kaname bent down and moved Zero's gun away from him."Listen Zero,"he whispered. I couldn't hear anything else. I walked a bit further to hear but still couldn't hear anything.

Zero stood on his knees and closed his eyes. His voice cracked,"...I...I just want Akane to be able to laugh from her heart."

Kaname spoke seriously,"The same for Yuuki."

Then the unthinkable happened. Zero bit Kaname's neck and drank his blood. Blood covered Zero's neck to his uniform. My eyes widened and held back a gasp. I covered my mouth and watched the act I wasn't not meant to see. Kaname spoke,"Do not ever forget who gave you this blood."Zero continued drinking Kaname's blood. He continued, "Zero, you're supposed to be the one that hates vampires more than anybody else...but you need blood more than anybody else. I think your more vampire-like than any other vampire. Aren't I right, Akane?"

My eyes widened, how the hell did he-"I can smell your scent the second you stepped into the room."

Zero pulled back and looked at me. He had a sad look on his face, or more like embarrassed."Akane..."

"I..." I couldn't find the words for what I just witnessed. A pure blood helping a vampire live, how practical.

Zero reached his arm out for me."Akane...I'm sorry."

I took a step back and shook my head."I can't be here." I spun around and ran out the door. Zero called out for me but I ignored. I ran out the Moon Dormitory, ignoring Ruka's comments into the dark pathway. Purebloods...a sick race in the vampire world. But...

Why do I feel...like something's bad is going to happen?

* * *

I was in the classroom sitting next to Yori, Yuuki wasn't here. Neither was Zero...

I couldn't get last night's incident out of my head. I couldn't sleep last night because of it. Yori looked at me,"Where's Zero."

"I don't know." I said. I don't want to speak about it. But I am worried though, where the hell is he? The door creaked opened and Yuuki snuck in the classroom and crawled towards us. She reached us and smiled,"Is the teacher here yet?"

Yori shook her head, Yuuki sighed in relief. She got up and sat next to Yori."Good, I thought I was getting detention _again_." Yori giggled; I smiled weakly. The teacher walked in and spoke up,"Before I start first period, there is something that I need to say. It will take only a moment." Everyone started whispering but the teacher smushed them. The door opened and a guy walked in with a boy's Day Class uniform. The teacher spoke,"Please introduce yourself."

The man had silver hair that reached his shoulder. He looked strikingly familiar...crap! It's Ichiru! Ichiru smiled,"Hello. Starting this semester, I will be a student here. Because of various reasons, I ended up living seperately from my older brother. I am the other twin, Ichiru Kiryu. Nice to meet you."

My eyes widened. What the hell!? Why didn't I know about this!? _He came for revenge. He thinks Zero finished off Shizuka. Damn it uncle, why would you do this!?_ He walked up to me, bent down and whispered,"Zero's...taste in things was supposed to be good...but for him to think of you as precious..." He stood straight and(lucky me) sat behind me. I sighed, I hate my life. The door opened again and in came...Kana! She wore the girl's Day Class uniform and had a different hairstlye this time. It was still red...but she cut it into a pixie cut hairstyle.

My mouth dropped and slammed my head on the desk. I don't want to hear nor look. I still heard Kana with a hint of amusement in her voice."Hello. My name is Kana Sato, I am also a new student here."

Great, Ichiru and Kana is in my school. Ichiru is out for revenge and Kana is just being a pain in the ass.

The story of my life.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. High school is such a drag(Shikamaru reference there XD) Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh no! Ichiru is back and out for revenge. What will happen next? *scary music in background***

* * *

Everybody wanted to meet the twin brother of Zero. They were asking him questions and saying he has a better personality than Zero when he's actually a pain in the ass! As for Kana, she surprisingly was ignoring me(about time). I stood up and walked towards Ichiru; _I need to tell him it was all a misunderstanding._ I tapped Ichiru's shoulder; he looked at me. I started walking,"Come with me." He got up and followed. We walked out of the classroom into the hallway. I need a place to talk to him privately.

"Hey you,"he said to me, but I continued walking,"I know you're trying to take me somewhere where there's no one to listen in our conversation but...are you stupid?"

I stopped and glared at him. He stopped a few inches away from me. He looked at me with a serious face, almost like Zero's."Your willingly trying to be alone with someone who could be your enemey, have you thought that you might not be safe? I suppose that's how your worring Zero..."

I looked down. Suddenly almost everybody started running in fear. I looked at who was the source. Zero was turning the corner towards us. My eyes widened,"Zero?"

The whole hallway was just us three, since evrybody ran away. Ichiru chuckled,"Zero surprised everyone so they all run in fear."

Zero snatched my arm and pulled me by his side. I stumbled a bit but regained my balance. Zero spoke through his teeth,"If your here for revenge, why don't you hurry up and finish it." I looked at Zero, he was glaring intently at Ichiru. That look on his face sent me shivers down my spine. I then looked at Ichiru, his lips curled into a smirk."Aw...I thought you permited my admission because you wanted to console your younger brother. But for now, I'll hold back. Your not going to quietly let me have my revenge, will you?" Ichiru turned around and walked away,"I'm gonna go ahead to the classroom. Can you show me my dormroom later?"

He disappeared out of my sight; I turned to Zero. He was looking the other way, not making eye contact with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I don't even want to know about the Kaname incident. He looked at me and frowned.

"Tell you what?"

"About Ichiru being here."

He turned away and put his hands in his pockets."I was going to tell you that Ichiru was coming last night but..."He flinched a bit, I did too. I guess he didn't like what happened last night either. He continued,"I'm sorry if it surprised you."

I took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder."If you accepted Ichiru's admittance, then that means you really want to talk things out with him, right?"

He looked at me hand over his shoulder, and then to me. He nodded down the hallway.

"Let's get to the classroom." He started walking away and I followed. He still loves his little brother, after everything that happened in the past. I caught up with him and walked by him. When we were about to reach the classroom, Yuuki suddenly ran in front. She frowned and clasped her hands together.

"I know it's sudden, but please come with me to the Moon Dormitories with me. I want the answer I didn't get from Kaname, so I'm going to face him this time and I want you two be by my side. To make sure I don't run away again." She bowed slightly,"Please."

I looked at Zero, he was looking away. I sighed and poked her between her eyebrows,"Don't wrinkle between your eyebrows like that."

Yuuki shot up and covered her forehead,"Akan-"

"We'll do what you want, if that's what you truly wish for. So don't knit your brows."

Yuuki smiled and jumped up and down,"Yay, now let's go do our duty right Zero."

She started running down the hallway and called for us,"Come on you slowpokes!"

I sighed and looked at Zero, he was looking at the floor this time. I grabbed his hand and held it, he spun his head around and looked at me with a shocked expression. I smiled weakly,"What?"

"I thought you hate me by now." He said. Well I couldn't blame him, I ran out the room leaving him. I looked at my hand in his, "Well, I'm not. I was just...speechless of what happened." I looked at him,"I kind of think it's my fault it happened."

He shook his head."Akane don't-"

"It is Zero, I left you suffering. Kaname saved you for once...but I couldn't"

I let go of his hand and started walking,"Come on, Yuuki's gonna be mad."

I heard him follow me and held my hand. I smiled to myself, thing's are back to normal now. But I still feel...uneasy for some reason.

* * *

We entered the Moon Dormitories and were walking down the hallway. Yuuki wanted to talk to Kaname and not run away. We found the Night Class going into their dorm rooms and Kaname is one of them. He turned around and saw us,"Yuuki." He turned to the Nigh Class and ordered them to leave. They obeyed like little dogs on leashes.

Kaname turned to me and Zero."May we speak privately?"

I looked at Yuuki if it was okay. She nodded once, so me and Zero walked down the end of the hallway next to a window showing the Academy. Zero leaned against the wall across from me, while I was looking outside. The moonlight was the only source of light in the hallway. I could see Zero staring at me from the reflection. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked. I turned around and faced him, he had his arms crossed and gazed at me. He took a big step towards me so we can be an inch away from each other. He looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry. For what happened yesterday."

"Again, it was my fault. I am the one to blame for that Zero."

He frowned."Why would you say that? You are never to blame yourself, Akane, for something that I did wrong."

I cupped his cheek,"You were suffering Zero and I was so oblivious to it."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. We stayed like this for a few minutes but he eventually pulled back.

"No...let go!"

Zero and I turned our heads to the voice, Yuuki is in trouble. I ran to her, she was trying to get out of Kaname's grasp. When we were about to reach them, Zero stopped me. I looked at him.

"What are you doing Zero?" I asked.

He didn't answer and stared at Yuuki and Kaname. They were still talking their little confession. Kaname looked at Zero and I. He smiled slightly,"Can you not look at me with worried eyes, Akane?" I pushed Zero's arm away and ran to Yuuki. She had her back towards me, but Zero grabbed my arm again. Kaname turned serious.

"Do not be so worried. From now on, I will cherish and protect Yuuki, but this time...as her lover."

My eyes widened. As her lover!?

_No._

* * *

"How dare he just make Yuuki his lover!" I said, completely full of rage.

I was in Zero's dormroom, he was sitting on the edge of his bed while I was pacing back and forth. I threw my hands in the air.

"What if she doesn't want to be! He can't just make decisions for her!"

Zero sighed."Yuuki loves him too Akane, you know that."

"I know but..."

Zero stood up and cupped my cheek."But what Akane? Don't think your the only one angry about-"

His eyes turned red and he took a step back. He covered his face with his hands and was breathing heavily. I slowly reached a hand towards him.

"Zero?"

He pushed my hand away."I'm fine." He removed his hands, he had his lilac eyes again.

I shook my head and exposed my wrist to him."Here, drink."

He stared at my wrist for a while, but eventually gave in. He hesitated for a moment; he licked my wrist and sank his fangs into my skin. Two strings of blood oozed from the wound and slid down. He drank slowly and sank his fangs in deeper. He pulled back and suddenly pushed me against the wall roughly. He had my hands above my head and interlocked with both my hands. His eyes were still red and has blood down his chin. He leaned forward and bit my neck.

He sank his teeth deeper into my neck, drinking more blood. My knees felt weak and I felt dizzy. He was drinking too much again. Zero gulped one last time and pulled back; he let go of my hands and gazed into my eyes. I looked at my wrist; the blood reached to my elbows. I looked back at Zero; his eyes turned back to its soft lilac color. He suddenly pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry if I drank too much."

I felt cold liquid on the bottom of my lip. I slowly touched the liquid and looked at my fingers...blood. I was about to wiped off my chin but Zero stopped me. He slowly leaned coward, cupped my face, and licked the blood off my bottom lip. My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing badly. Zero hugged me and nuzzled under my head. I slowly hugged him back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He lifted his head, not letting me go from his embrace, and whispered into my ear. I felt his hot breath tickle my ear."Why don't you stop me?" He pulled back to gaze into my eyes. He had a serious expression, like Ichiru's."Why don't you stop me Akane?"

I cupped his cheek."What do you mean?"

"Why don't you stop me from drinking your blood?"

I looked down."I can't say...I just couldn't."

Zero let go of me and turned around."Just forget what I said. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said and gave him a goodbye kiss. I walked out his room and started walking down the hallway to mine. Why couldn't I stop him he asked, there's only one reason for that.

_The reason I couldn't stop you was because I didn't want you to suffer again. I hope you understand...Zero._


	20. Chapter 20

I slowly lifted my eyelids. Today is finally Saturday, about damn time. I slowly sat up and yawned. When I looked at the end of my bed, it was a sight. Yuuki was there with a big camera and had a red flash blinking. Yuuki smiled.

"This is my cousin Akane. Say hi Kane." She said.

I raised an eyebrow."Yuuki, what are you doing?" I asked. I don't need this early in the morning.

"I'm recording our day." She said.

"And why are you doing that?" I asked. Not like our day is gonna be any special.

"Becasue I want to. Well, mostly cause I'm bored so I'm gonna do this." She walked towards me and had that camera right at my face. I put my hand against the lens and pushed her away. "Don't be that close to my face with that camera."

Yuuki stumbled back."Kane! Why do you have to be so mean!?"

"Why do you have to be so weird?" I snapped back.

She put her camera down and stuck her tongue out at me like a child. "Leave me be okay."

I sighed and got out of bed. Yuuki came up in front of me with that damn camera. She was moving up and down, almost examining me. She spoke to the camera,"This is what she wears when she goes to sleep." I rolled my eyes and walked to my dresser; I started getting clothes out but stopped and turned, I had a feeling she was watching me. I was right, she was recording me. I got my clothes and opened the bathroom door; I need a place to think.

I shut the door quickly so Yuuki wouldn't walk in. I sighed to myself, what a morning.

XXX

I finished the shower, got dressed, and went to the living room. Yuuki was sitting down on the couch(with the camera) and was talking about 'life in school' I assumed. I walked over to her and sat down on the couch next to Yuuki. Yuuki looked at me with her camera and spoke,"Well look who it is. If it isn't Ms. Buzz-kill."

I raised an eyebrow, the camera at my face."I'm the buzz-kill? Just wait till Zero comes."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot,"Yuuki faced the camera towards her and spoke to it,"Zero is another Gaurdian at this school. He's my friend...and Akane's boyfriend." She giggled and pointed the camera back to me.

"So Akane, how long have you and Zero been together?" She asked.

"None of your business. I'm not going tell my whole life story to that camera Yuuki." I said with a sigh. We heard the door open and turned our heads, Zero was walking towards us. Yuuki jumped off the couch and ran to him. She stopped him in his tracks and had the camera pointed at him. She spoke to it again,"This is Zero. Say hi Zero."

"Bye." He pushed the camera away and started walking again. The camera almost fell but Yuuki luckily caught it. She glared at him,"How mean."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Zero's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He bent down slightly and kissed my forehead,"Does it hurt?" He looked at me seriously. I frowned.

"Does what hurt?" I asked.

He lifted one hand and caressed my neck with his fingertips. I suddenly remembered the bite mark. His warm touch sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Looks like I forgot to bandage it." I said sheepishly. Zero sighed and closed his eyes.

"How you make me worry Akane." He said softly that it was barely audible. He moved his hand away from my neck and pushed strands of hair behind my ear. He then cupped my cheek and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I placed a hand ontop of his; like I said before, I hate it when he worries about me._  
_

"Awwww, aren't they cute!"

Zero and I both turned our heads. Yuuki has been recording us the whole time. Zero glared at the camera.

"Yuuki, can you turn that off already?" He said with a angry tone in his voice. Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Hey, I have an idea. Let's walk around the school." She said, a bit too happy. I looked at Zero, he was looking at me to answer. Why do I have to do everything? I sighed, defeated, and nodded my head.

"Fine, let's go. But your gonna have to turn that thing off once in a while at least." I said.

Yuuki jumped up and down."Yay, let's go right now." With that, she ran out the room leaving me and Zero. Zero shook his head.

"Why do you always agree with everything she wants to do?" He asked. It is true, I do agree with everything she wants. Well, you only live once.

I shrugged."I don't know. But hey,"I looked at him and smiled,"it might be kinda fun if you think about it." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Now let's go before Yuuki gets moody."

* * *

"So Yori,"Yuuki said,"tell us about yourself?"

We were all sitting on a fountain, well, Yuuki and Yori weren't though. Zero and I were the ones sitting, listening Yuuki ask everybody that passes by questions. Zero had his arm around my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder having the biggest headache of my life. Hearing Yuuki asking questions for the past hour, it was getting too annoying.

Yori smiled at the camera."Well, my name is Sayori Wakaba, but everybody calls me Yori."

"Yori,"Yuuki started,"is it true you are my best friend?"

Yori giggled."Sadly, yes."

"Hey, what do you mean by sadly?" Yuuki asked. She put her camera down slightly and glared at Yori. I shook my head.

"Yuuki, can't you take a joke." I said. She gets too serious sometimes. Yuuki then glared at me.

"I can take a joke Kane!"

I rolled my eyes. Yuuki continued back to her little 'interview',Zero then tensed up a bit. I looked up at him,"What's wrong?"

He was staring forward with a frown on his face. I looked forward too; I could faintly see Ichiru against a tree, but then turned and walked away. I looked back at Zero, who was still tense. He spoke softly.

"That's not all. The beasts are coming towards us."

Yori suddenly smiled."Look Yuuki. Kaname, Ruka, and Aido are coming."

Yuuki spun around and pointed her camera towards them. She spoke to it,"They're names are Kaname, Ruka, and Aido. They are apart of the Night Class, the elite class."

They stopped in front of us; Kaname smiled kindly to Yuuki and embraced her."Hello, Yuuki." Yori started at them with a confused look plastered on her face. I tensed up a bit, how dare he? He let her go; Yuuki studdered.

"Um, G-Good morning K-Kaname."

Aido walked over to her and grabbed her camera."Umm, what is with the camera?"

Yuuki snatched it back."Hey! I'm recording, you know, talking about our school and life. Wanna be in it?"

Aido beamed."Would I! Let me just get ready." Aido was about to fix his hair when Ruka smacked the back of his head. She glared at him.

"Quit being such an idiot Aido!" She hissed. Damn, is she always this feisty? Aido rubbed the back of his head.

"Gosh Ruka! Your such a kill-joy!" He complained. Ruka just shook her head and crossed her arms. Yori waved goodbye and started walking.

"Well, I gotta go. Goodbye." She said and walked away. Yuuki waved bye and looked at her camera.

"Ah man, the battery is dying. Looks like I'm gonna have to turn it off." She said with a sigh. I was happy, bout time she turned it off. Kaname pushed strands of Yuuki's hair behind her ear. He spoke softly.

"Yuuki, let's have a picnic on Monday? Just you and me." He asked and gave her a small smile. Yuuki only nodded her head. Kaname's smile grew bigger and looked at me and Zero.

"I must leave, Headmaster Cross wants to meet us. Goodbye." With that, he nodded once forward(signaling Ruka and Aido to follow) and started walking. Ruka and Aido quickly walked behind him like little dogs on leashes. I got up and spoke.

"Let's go, before it gets dark." I said.

Zero stood up."I'll go later." With that said, he started walking into the forest. I looked at Yuuki, she was staring into space. I snapped my fingers in front of her to get her attention; she jumped and blinked a couple of times. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

I smiled at her."I can tell, you didn't even blink once. What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said a bit too quickly. She shook her head and sighed,"Never mind, let's go." She started walking, I stood in place; I need time alone. Yuuki stopped and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming Akane?" She asked.

"I'll meet you later, okay." I said. She nodded once and continued walking. I sighed and started walking the other direction. What does my uncle need to talk to Kaname about? Or was he making it as an excuse to go kill or change somebody's precious life. I sat down and a bench and looked at me hands on my lap. Living...is like a time bomb. You never know when you'll die, it can happen any time or any place. You can't defy fate and must make the right decisions. _Am I making the right decisions?__  
_

"What are you doing here Akane?" A familiar voice asked besides me.

I looked to my side, Kana was standing next to me. Her face didn't look mad at all or had that stuck up face, she looked...curious to be honest. I looked back down,"Just thinking. What are you doing here?"

She sat besides me and sighed."Just walking around. Didn't have anything to do today."

We just sat there silently. Then I thought, _why is she being...nice?_ I looked at her.

"Not to be mean or anything but...why are you being nice?" I asked. She giggled quietly, looked at me and shrugged.

"I guess... I want us to stop trying to beat each other and be, you know, friends. So what do you say," she stuck her hand out towards me,"Truce?" I started at her hand for a while, but hesitantly shook it. I smiled slightly.

"Truce."

We shook once and let go. She gave out a relived sigh,"Finally we can stop being at each other's throats. So," she raised an eyebrow at me,"what up with you and that silver-haired guy? Are you two...together?" She asked. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yes we are together." I said while laughing. She didn't laugh with me, she kept a serious face on. She spoke.

"Is he a...vampire?" She asked quietly. I stopped laughing and looked back at her seriously. I nodded.

"Yes. I know I know, it's dangerous but I don-"

"That's really sweet." She said cutting me off. I looked at her with a surprised expression. She looked up at the sky and smiled."What I mean is, your hatred for vampires didn't get in the way. Even if they ruined your life, you two still love each other." She looked at me and continued."When you look at each other's eyes, all I see is love and nothing more." I looked down.

"But you don't understand...how much it hurts." I said. I looked at her and continued,"You don't know how much it hurts to see the one you love the most suffer. He's falling into Level E...and I can't stop it. No matter how much blood I give him,"A tear ran down my cheek,"I can't stop him from suffering." Kana had a sympathetic look in her eyes. She suddenly pulled me into a hug, I slowly hugged her back. I could hear comfort in her voice.

"But you have them . Your friends and family are here to support you no matter what the costs is." She pulled back and gave me a smile I never thought she would give me, a kind smile."They will be there...even me." Kana is my friend now, not rival. But what if she gets hurt too? What if Kaname has plans for her? I shook it off my head and gave her a small smile.

"I guess I should have buried the hatchet with you a long time ago." I said. She started laughing, my smile grew bigger._  
_

_I hope I don't drag you down with me. _

* * *

**Please review!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own Akane, Kana, and Akane's mother and father.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yay, thank you for your reviews! I am very grateful for it and never would've expected this story to be this popular! Well, here's Chapter 21 so please review and enjoy.**

* * *

::Monday::

We were in our classroom, I was sitting next to Zero who was playing with my fingers. Kana was next to me, her hair blue instead of bright red. She and I have waved the white flag yesterday and become friends. She seems really nice and funny, better than her other personality when we were kids.

Yuuki was sitting with Yori(of course). I assume Yuuki was explaining Yori about her and Kaname, since I heard 'Kaname' in one of her sentences. Oh yeah, and I almost forgot. Yuuki and Kaname have their little picnic today, yay me. A sigh escaped through my lips and rested my head on my hand. Zero kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing like always." He asked. He grabbed my free hand and kissed the palm of my hand. I smiled.

"Was thinking of something. Why are you being so passionate?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes flickered behind me, I turned my head around slowly. Ichiru was staring at us with a smirk on his face. Zero spoke softly.

"To show him that you are mine and to never hurt you or else." I turned my head back to him. He was staring at me seriously, his soft lilac eyes showing roughess in them. He let go of my hand and pushed strands of my hair behind of my ear. I looked down at my hands and frowned.

"Or else what?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before answering."I can't answer that."

I looked up and was about to speak, but the teacher walked in and assigned us work. We all opened our notebooks and began taking notes. _Why can't he tell me? Is it that bad?_ I shook it off my head and sped up my writing since I was behind. Man, my stupid mind just won't shut up.

* * *

Zero and I were taking Yuuki to her little 'date' with Kaname. God how his name disgusts me, just how I hear the word pure blood. We found Kaname sitting under a tree with a blanket and basket full of food. Yuuki turned to us and nodded once, signaling us to let her go alone. She turned and walked up to Kaname, Zero walked away and leaned against a wall. He put his hands in his pockets and watched Kaname and Yuuki.

I sighed and walked over to him. I hugged his arm and tip-toed to kiss his cheek. He turned his head towards me and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked back at Kaname and Yuuki. Zero spoke softly.

"Worried about her too?" He asked.

"Of course I am, she's like my sister Zero. Why wouldn't I be worried?" I said and looked at him for his answer. He was about to speak when we heard fan-girl screams in the distance. Kaname turned his head towards us and looked at Zero.

"Kiryu, do you hear them? It looks like the Day Class girls found out about this place. Can you chase them away before they get too noisy?" He said and smiled at him kindly. Zero started at him for a while, and looked at me. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back." He said. I let go of his arm and he walked away. I sighed and leaned against the wall, what do I do now. Now I have to torturously watch them together. God how that sickens me. Suddenly Yuuki fainted into Kaname's arms. My eyes widened and I ran towards them. Yuuki was in Kaname's arms, I tried pushing him away but it was no use.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked full of fury. Damn pureblood, you can never trust them. Kaname pushed strands of hair away from her face.

"She fainted from exhaustion." He said.

"Exhaustion my ass, she was perfectly fine today!" I yelled and hugged Yuuki. I picked her up and carried her bridal-style. I looked at him and spoke to him for one last time.

"I can't believe she could even trust you, dirty pureblood." I said venomously and walked away with Yuuki. I could feel Kaname stare at me walking away. Like I care, Yuuki is hurt and she needs rest.

* * *

I was in Yuuki's room, she was in bed and was resting. Zero was with me, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. My uncle was getting tea for Yuuki when he wakes up. I was sitting on a chair next to Yuuki's bed and was running my finger through my hair. I was stressing out, Yuuki has fainted and maybe was hurt by Kaname. Damn him, always hypnotizing Yuuki. My uncle came back in with a hot tea in his hands. He ran to the nightstand and set the tea ontop.

He sighed in relief."Finally I could let go of that tea. It was so hot it was burning skin."

I shook my head, oh uncle. My uncle walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. He turned to us and smiled.

"I'm gonna go to my office. Zero, will you kindly come and help me?" He asked. Zero sighed and walked out the door. My uncle's smiled grew bigger and waved me goodbye. He closed the door leaving just me and Yuuki. I stood up, I need to take a shower. I looked at Yuuki for one last time and walked out the room.

XXX

I took a shower and was walking back to Yuuki's room. When I opened the door, it was quiet a sight. Yuuki was hunched over on the corner of the bed shaking. I slowly walked over to her.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer me but she looked at me. She looked afraid and confused all in one. I stopped at her bed, she suddenly shot towards me and pushed me to the ground. She had her hands around my neck and was breathing heavily. Then her grasp was getting tighter and tighter. My eyes widened, is this the hallucination she was talking about before?

Her eyes soften and loosened her grip on my neck."K-Kane." She said slowly.

She let go of me and sat on her knees. I picked myself up and stared at her. I wasn't and at her at all, she was scared and helpless. She spoke softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded."Yeah, the real question is if you are okay?" I only care for her, I push my feelings away and protect her. She frowned.

"Why aren't you mad? I was choking you Akane?" She asked, her voice raising a little. I didn't answer her back. She just sighed and stood up, I stood up as well. She then turned to her goofy old self.

"I was having a bad dream, that's all. Well,"She started pushing me out of her room,"You need to go. I need some sleep."

She pushed my out the hallway and shut the door. Well, that was odd. She wasn't herself, something was wrong since she just kicked me out of her room. I stayed there and pressed my ear against the door. I could hear softly crying. I pressed my hand against the door, why won't you let me help you Yuuki?

I suddenly heard a door opend inside her room and could hear the wind. My eyes widened, what's going on? I opened the door; Kaname was carrying Yuuki bridal-style. I was full of fury.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him. He turned his back against me and the door suddenly shut. I tried opened the door but it wouldn't budge. I pounded on the door.

"Kaname! Open the damn door!" I yelled.

I turned and started running down the hall. Damn him. Damn him. DAMN HIM! I was going down the steps when I bumped into someone. I looked to see it was my uncle, Zero right behind him. Zero spoke first.

"Akane, what's wrong?" He asked full of worry.

"It's Yuuki. Kaname has her." I said and started running again. My uncle tried stopping me.

"Wait Akane! We need to talk!"He yelled but I didn't stop. I could hear other footsteps behind me...Zero. Zero ran I front of me.

"To the roof." He said. He picked me up and jumped out the window. He was jumping from roof to roof. We stopped above Yuuki's room, he set me down. They were on the balcony, Yuuki was cupping one of Kaname's cheek. But there was something different, like another...

Zero pulled put his gun and pointed it down towards them.

"I knew it. Yuuki's blood...I recoginze the smell. Then..."

Yuuki stood up and looked up at us. She looked like she was about to cry. I looked at Zero, he was growling. He suddenly yelled.

"The presence of two vampires...Kuran! You...!" I looked down. My eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no. I can't be. Yuuki's is different now. Is she really a...

Yuuki spread her arms out protecting Kaname. She yelled at us.

"Zero! Stop it! He-" A tear ran down her cheek,"he is my brother!"

I fell to my knees.

_No. It can't be. Yuuki's a...vampire. No...a pureblood vampire._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	22. Reviewer ShoutOut

**This is just a shout-out to my reviewers. Just a little thanks you know and Chapter 22 is coming right up.**

**Vertan Yamamoto: PM BUDDY lol. Thank you for your reviews, I am very thankful for following my story. So, PM me soon my good friend XD Anyway thank you thank you!**

**Demonic Angel7: Hello Demin Angel7. My very funny reviewer, thank you for following my story and giving me funny comments. Like the Kaname nickname haha. Made me start laughing my butt off.**

**BellaChrono: My Ichiru lover lol. Thank you for your reviews, I am very grateful. And I am very happy that I made you escatic about bringing Ichiru in my storylol**

**-Animebunny123 Out lol**

**The Queen of Water: OMG, you have been reviewing my story since it first started. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU(Plus a 100 more thanks)**

**xtingeater: Thank you for your reviews. Very thankful and thanks for loving my story. Oh, and the last chapter(chapter 19) was sweet, wasn't it lol**

**KUKAIxAMU: Thank you for your fabulous reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Soul x Maka Forever: Thank you, you were one of my first reviewers(even though you hadn't reviewed that much, I'm still thankful) Thank you!**

**And last but not least...smileygirl5678: My VERY FIRST reviewer. Thank you so much, even though I didn't understand what you meant in your review I'm still thankful. Thank you so much for being the first reviewer of my very first story.**

**Well, that was it. For the rest of the others(The ones that added me on favorites and follows) I am very grateful that you have no idea. Keep on reviewing my story and enjoy. Thank you :)**

**-Animebunny123**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yaaaayyy! Here's the CHAPTER 22! Sorry about the last chapter, I had to stop it at the shocking part cuz my bro wanted me to play the PS3 with him -_- Anyways, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I own Akane, Kana, and Akane's mother and father. Thank you :)**

* * *

I fell to my knees.

_No. It can't be. Yuuki's a...vampire. No...a pure blood vampire._

Yuuki then fainted into Kaname's arms. Zero put his gun down with a shock expression plastered on his face. I covered my mouth and started softly sob. I've been protecting a pure blood vampire this whole time! This whole time, I thought she was a human. This whole time I thought...she was family. Kaname looked up at us.

"Your faces tell me that you two don't believe it." He said with no emotion.

Zero spoke back."Yuuki just called you her brother, but you just denied it. What's the truth?" He said. I clutched my head, what else is there. That I'm a pure blood too. That my mother isn't my real mother! Kaname picked up Yuuki bridal-style.

"There is no question that Yuuki is a Kuran's daughter, since you are a second-level vampire, you should be able to tell that too. But at the same time," He turned and walked away,"You two are on the side of Hunters who try to hunt us down. What are you two going to do?"With that, he walked into Yuuki's room and shut the door. I continued sobbing, I just couldn't handle it. I was been told a lie my whole life. My cousin...no, my _sister _is a pure blood. The vampires race I want to kill with such hatred.

Zero stayed quiet as well, he was taking it all in I assumed. He then kneeled down next to me and tried to remove my hands from my face. I didn't allow him, I pushed his hands away and covered my mouth. I just couldn't stop crying...is my life also a lie? Zero then hugged me from my side.

"Akane, let's get out of here." He whispered softly. I didn't answer him, I continued sobbing. Why Yuuki? Why do they have to take her away from me too!? I shook my head and tried to speak through my sobbing.

"W-Why Zero? Wh-why did they h-have to take Y-Yuuki f-from me?" I sobbed. Zero hugged me tighter. He lifted me up bridal-style and started jumping roof to roof again. I pressed my head against his chest. Tears ran down my cheeks like a flowing river. We reached our destination. He jumped through the window and made it into Zero's room. H placed me on the bed and layed next to me.

I turned my back against him and clutched his sheets. Did my uncle know about this? Was he behind it too? Many questions filled my head. Am I a...pure blood too? Zero hugged me from behind and nuzzled his head in my hair.

"Close your eyes. Everything is gonna be okay Akane, I promise." He whispered. That struck my heart. My mother said the same thing the night my father died. But this time...Yuuki died...in my heart. She's not the same-old Yuuki anymore. She's a pureblood...a beast. I turned to him and cried against his chest.

"Yuuki." I said. Zero hugged me tighter and let me cry."Yuuki." I said again. Zero suddenly stiffened and let me go. He got off the bed and stood at full-height. I picked myself up and rubbed my tear away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice uneven. he suddenly pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed at the door. I suddenly sensed it...a vampire. A pureblood. Zero spoke softly.

"You thought that we could just talk if we met. This, a human transforming into a vampire. But if I really think about it, I'm also a human transformed into a vampire. But all I could feel right now across the door...is an arrogant pureblood who trifles with humans." He said, swatting out the word 'humans'. I stood up next to him and listend for her response. She spoke softly.

"Your right, Zero. I'm glad...you could understand. I am not the 'Yuuki'...that Akane and Zero know. Because...the vampire side of me ate the other part." I could faintly hear footsteps walking away from the door. I ran to the door and grabbed the knob.

"Yuuki! Wait!" I yelled for her, I need an explanation. Zero roughly grabbed my hand and spun me around towards him. He spoke venomously.

"Stop it Akane! She's not your cousin anymore, she's not Yuuki! Yuuki is gone, do you hear me! So stop chasing her when she's really not there!" He yelled. My eyes widened, it's too true. Yuuki even admitted it right now, but...I just need someone to explain to me everything. A tear formed in my eye.

"You think I don't know that Zero." I said, my voice uneven. His eyes softened, I continued."I just need an explanation about everything. About what I was to her...about our relationship. I'm broken, Zero. My whole life is shattered." I started sobbing again. Zero let my hand go, they fell to my sides and I looked at the floor." Is my life a lie too Zero, because I don't know what to believe."

Zero placed his hands on my shoulders."Your life isn't a lie. You came to this world for a reason." He said softly. He placed a hand on my chin and lifted my head up to look at him in the eyes. I cupped his head with both my hands.

"And what is that reason because I don't know anymore." Zero placed a hand ontop of mine.

"Your...your an angel Akane. Your mine, your uncle's, your mother and father's, and even Yuuki's. You make everyone happy, you sacrifice your blood for me. You...you are the strongest person I've met."He kissed my forehead. He then picked my up bridal-style and carried me to the bed. He set me down and kissed my forehead.

"You must rest Akane." He whispered. I obeyed, my eyes started to feel heavy. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

_An angel...trapped in a shattered heart._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The light hit my eyes, so I shield my eyes and sat up. I was still in Zero's room, but no Zero in sight. I looked at the clock, it read 12:37 p.m. I missed class again, but I don't care. The memories from yesterday came back into my head. About Yuuki...about everything. I slowly stood up and walked to a mirror. I looked like a mess, my blood-shot eyes from all that crying and my hair messed up. I sighed and continued looking at myself.

For some reason...I couldn't recognize myself. I walked out Zero's room and started to walk towards mine. Purebloods...I hope they rot in hell. I reached the Headmaster's house and walked into my room. I grabbed my clothes and walked into my bathroom. I placed my clothes on the counter and turned on the shower.

XXX

I finished my shower and was already in my fresh clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I still had my blood-shot eyes, I looked like a broken mess in the mirror. I placed my hand against the cold mirror. Who am I? I punched the mirror with force. Many peices of glass shattered on my counter. I looked at my hand, it was full of cuts and blood. I looked back at the mirror.

It was shattered. Now I can recognize myself, a shattered person. I walked to the wooden cabinet and wrapped my hand with gauze. I walked out my bathroom, not even bothering to pick up the glass.

_Zero...help me._

* * *

**Sorry, I had to stop it there. Well please review and I hoped you enjoyed it. **_  
_


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everybody. Thank you for your awesome reviews and don't stop reviewing. Ummm, the last chapter was inspired by the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I almost wanted to cry while writing the last chapter and listening to the song at the same time T_T. Well here's chapter 23 and enjoy :)**

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_**I was eight that day. I was outside with Yuuki, who was picking out flowers. Kaname was going to visit soon as she wanted to get flowers for him. She didn't know about pure bloods yet, but I did. I always made sure she was safe around him. Yuuki was humming a song and picked a yellow flower out. I crossed my arms.**_

_**"Are you done yet?" I asked for the millionth time today. Yuuki stood straight and frowned at me.**_

_**"No. I need to get flowers for Kaname!"**_

_**"You have billion of flowers already Yuuki. Now let's go." I commanded. It was getting dark already. I knew Level E vampires would be hanging around looking for vulnerable humans to cross their paths. Yuuki sighed.**_

_**"Fine, let's go. And I have 7 flowers to be exact." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and started walking. I rolled my eyes and walked by her side. I smiled.**_

_**"You make it too obvious." I said with a smile. It was obvious to everyone about Yuuki's feelings towards Kaname. I think Kaname even knew about it too. Yuuki glared at me.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**I poked her forehead."It's obvious you like Kaname, huh?" I knew she will deny it quickly, but I just like it when she's made. It's just too funny. Yuuki rubbed her forehead.**_

_**"No I don't! I don't like Kaname!" She said, deny it like how I predicted. I giggled and started to walk faster.**_

_**"Okay, whatever you say Yuuki."**_

_**Yuuki started running to catch up. When she reached my side. We reached my uncle's home, before we opened the door I turned to Yuuki. My expression was now serious.**_

_**"Yuuki?" I said.**_

_**She looked at me with her big, childish eyes."Yeah Kane?"**_

_**"If Kaname hurts you in any way,"I smiled slightly,"Promise that you'll tell me so I can hurt him." Yuuki stared at me for a while, but eventually smiled back.**_

_**"Okay. I promise." She said. With that said, we entered the house.**_

_**That promise had been broken.**_

* * *

I was laying on my bed. Only my quiet breathing and whimpers filled the room. I'm broken. I need help picking up the peices. I need Zero. I need him more than anything. I looked at the clock, it read 3:05. Zero should be here by now. I was wearing one of my sweaters, hiding my injured hand in it's pockets so Zero wouldn't see. My door creaked open; Zero peeked in. He smiled slightly when he saw me and shut the door behind him. He walked over, I sat up so he could sit next to me. He sat down, I dug my injured hand deeper into my pocket. Zero spoke softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He pushed my bangs to the side and touched my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

I pushed his hand away."I'm fine. How was class?" I said, trying to find a subject to talk about instead of...Yuuki. He sighed.

"It was fine. I didn't want to wake you up, I knew you would be tired from everything that happened." He said. He then eyed my sweater."Why do you have a sweater on?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I'm cold." I said, my voice barely audible. Zero will give me quite a lecture if he finds out about my hand. Zero scooted closer to me so that our arms were touching just a bit.

"Akane, what's the real reason?" He said with a sigh. I didn't answer him for a while. "Please." Zero whispered, I sighed full of defeat. I slowly pulled out my injured hand from my pocket. Blood stains were seen on the gauze as my blood tried to seep out. Zero's eyes widened slightly.

"That's why I smelled your blood during class." He said to himself quietly. He gently grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously. Here comes the lecture. "What did you do?" He asked concernly.

I looked at the ground." I...punched a mirror...in my bathroom."

Zero sighed, which sounded like a sigh of disappointment to me. He kissed my hand gently and placed my hand on his lap, his hand never leaving mine. He then ever so gently rubbed my hand with his thumb, like I was about to break into a million peices. As if I already haven't. He spoke with a normal tone, but it had a bit of sympathy in it.

"It was because of Yuuki, wasn't it?" He asked. I flinched by the sound of her name. A tear formed in my eye, but I wasn't going to break down sobbing. I slowly nodded.

"Help me Zero." I whispered. I looked at him with pleading eyes," Please." Zero let go of my hand and cupped my cheek.

Zero stared at me for a while, he eventually leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. But this kiss seemed...different than the other kisses. He instantly licked my bottom lip, asking for access. I granted, his tongue roamed every inch of my mouth in a lustful way. Zero is never like this, but I didn't care. I just wanted his love. I entangled my good hand into his silky, silver hair. He pushed me down on the bed and snuck his hands under my shirt. His warm hands against my cold skin sent shivers down my spine.

He pulled back from the kiss and started kissing my jawline to my neck. He then gave many butterfly kisses on my neck, but he pulled back and stopped. He looked at me, his lilac eyes gone, replaced by blood-red eyes. He then whispered.

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward and bit into my neck. I blinked, he's still suffering. He drank slowly and sank his fangs deeper for more blood. I could hear him gulp my blood. I placed a hand on his back, comforting him. Why does his blood-lust always ruin good moments. But I don't care, as long as Zero has enough to survive. I then started feeling dizzy, too much again. I pushed him back gently.

"No more." I said quietly. He pulled back, his eyes turning back to it's soft lilac color. He sat up and wiped his chin. I sat up too, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did you need more?" I asked. Zero looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Akane, I...I'm just." He said but stayed quiet. I cupped his cheek with my good hand.

"Are you...tired of drinking my blood." I said slowly.

Zero placed a hand ontop of mine. He shook his head."You don't understand. Akane, I...I only desire your blood. I want it so much that it's unbearable to the point that unless I drank from you until the very limits of your life, I wouldn't be satisfied...such a disgusting greed since that is the kind of monster I really am. You should have killed me by now." He said and kissed my injured hand. I blinked a few times; My blood...my blood is the only way to keep him sane. The door suddenly opened and in came an unexpected guest.

Toga came in with my uncle right behind him. Zero instantly stood up, I stood up too and started at my uncle. Here's my chance...to know everything. Toga's lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey Zero, Akane...I've come to see you both after a while." He looked at me from head to toe and noticed my injured hand. I hid it behind me and looked down. Toga chuckled,"Now what is this. Has Zero hurt you again Akane?" My uncle whispered to Toga.

"I don't think they are in the mood. Many things has happened so please give them your sympathy." He said. Now's my chance; I walked in front of Zero and spoke.

"Uncle Kaien. Did you know everything?" I asked. He better tell me the truth or else I have another family member lost. My uncle looked at me, sighed, and nodded his head.

"Yes." He said and looked at me and Zero. I clenched my hand into a fist, I could hear Zero's breathing quicken from anger. My uncle hid behind Toga from fear."Don't be mad Akane! Remember that some things must be kept secret!" He said. I shook my head and crossed my arms. He knew...he knew all along. Toga spoke up.

"Hey Zero. Have...you been drinking Akane's blood lately?" He asked. I looked at him, but he was looking at Zero for an answer. Toga continued,"You have her aura around you. You have, haven't you?" I looked at Zero from the corner of my eyes, I could see that he was frowning.

"Master...what did you come for? To give me a lecture?" He said gruffly. Toga's face suddenly turned serious and my uncle looked down sadly. Great, more bad news. Toga spoke sternly.

"There is...one other pure blood whos whereabouts have been reporting missing, other than Shizuka Hio. I was investigating some leads and they lead to here. While I was traveling, I received an order from the association. It read 'Restrain The Fragment Of The Kiryu Twins, Zero' it read." My eyes widened and so did Zero's. There taking him away too! I spread my arms out.

"No! Your not taking him too! Just leave us alone!" A tear started forming in my eyes."Please, not him too!" Toga's expression didn't change, while my uncle looked at me sympathetically. Suddenly, Zero walked passed me towards Toga. I grabbed his hand."Zero! Why aren't you fighting back!?" Zero turned his head to look at me. He cupped my cheek with his free hand.

"It's for the best Akane. To keep you safe." He said softly compared to my yelling. A tear slid down my cheek and I let go his hand. My voice was uneven.

"But I am safe...because your here,"Now I was full-on begging,"Please Zero. Don't leave me. Please."I begged him. Zero turned his head away and let go of my cheek. He started walking away.

"I have to. It's for the best." He said and walked out the room. Toga nodded once to me and left as well. My uncle wanted to speak, but didn't and followed Toga. I fell to my knees; He's gone. Zero's gone too.

* * *

I was running. Running in the Academy's garden. I need to get out of here. Zero left just now...I just can't handle it. I fell to my knees and covered my mouth. It was getting dark out, so the only noise was my muffled cries and crickets singing. I sobbed uncontrollably; Zero.

"Akane?" A familiar voice heard behind me. I turned my head; Kana was there with a worried expression. She took a step closer."Akane, are you okay?"

I stood up and ran to her. I hugged her tightly and continued sobbing. Kana didn't even ask and hugged me back.

_Mommy. Help._

* * *

**Okay so Chapter 23 is done. I'm gonna take a little break from writing and work on my school work and on my other Fanfics. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**_  
_


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everybody :) I know I said I was gonna take a break, but I just couldn't help myself. Well enjoy and please review. Ciao!(Vanille reference there from FF 13 XD)**

* * *

It's been weeks. Weeks since I last saw Zero. He's being held in jail at the Hunter's Association. I miss him. I miss him so much that my heart hurts just thinking about him. All I need is to hear his voice or see his soft lilac eyes. But I can't visit him even after all that arguing and begging with my uncle, he still doesn't allow me. So I've been here, going to class and being with Kana mostly. Ichiru on the other hand has been watching me from afar. I would always see him stare at me then walk away. Pain in the ass he is, but he reminds me of Zero...

Ichiru is the only link to Zero. I always confuse him to Zero, I would always want to run up to him and hug him. But I always have to stop myself, he will never be Zero.

I was in my uncle's office. It feels...different. It's not the same any more, Yuuki's gone and Zero is gone as well. It's just me...as of Yuuki and Zero never existed. My uncle took a sip of his coffee. He set it down and spoke.

"Akane." He said. I looked at him, I was leaning against the wall.

"Yes uncle?"

He closed his eyes."I am going to the Hunter's Association with Yagari to visit Zero. May you please watch over the school for me while I am gone?" He asked me. I stood up full height and walked over to his desk.

"I'm going too." I said, not even asking my uncle. He'll say no anyways so what's the point. My uncle sighed.

"We already talked about this. You cannot co-"

"And why not?" I asked him, cutting him off. He looked at me seriously. He's been like this lately, I haven't seen his idiotic mood lately.

"Because Akane. I don't want you to get hurt."

Now I was mad."You don't want me to get hurt! Your the one hurting me! Hiding secrets from me! All you have been giving me was a broken heart so don't say that you want me to get hurt!" I yelled. My uncle's eyes widened slightly; I now had my back towards him. My voice toned down."Look, I'm going whether you like it or not." I said and started my way to the door. I walked out the office, slamming the door in the process, and strided my way down the hall.

_Doesn't want me to get hurt. What crap! _I started ascending down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I turned to a corner but bumped into someone in the process. I stumbled a bit, but the person grabbed my arm, stopping me from falling. When I regained my balance, I looked up to see who it was. It was non other than Ichiru. He had a smirk on his face.

"Why so clumsy Akane? Strange that a _human_ touched you for the first time. Since you are so used to vampires around you." He said with a chuckle. I shook my arm off his grasp. I glared at him.

"What do you want Ichiru?" I asked. I crossed my arms, why am I here. I don't even like him. Ichiru half-smiled at me.

"Just walking around the school. I heard about your cousin. Yuuki, isn't it? What a shame it is, she was so...how do you put it...optimistic." He said the last word slowly. I looked down. Ichiru chuckled. "What's wrong? Still depressed about the little incident. It's been three weeks, you should get over it by now." He said and turned his back towards me. I looked at him, he was looking at me over his shoulder. He still had that half-smile on his face."Until we meet again, Akane." He said and walked away.

I started at him until he was out of my sight. Yuuki was very optimistic, no lie about that. I continued walking down the hallway.

This school isn't as peaceful as before.

* * *

The Day Class were talking all day long. Classes has been cancelled for a while, and today I finally get to see Zero. I smiled to myself just about the thought of seeing him again.

"Hey, did you hear? Classes are cancelled for a while." One Day Class girl said to another. The other student nodded her head.

"Yeah, I heard that we can prepare to return home for some time." The other said. I ignored them after that. So my uncle is making them go home for 'safely'. I suddenly felt it. I my eyes shot to the window. I feel the presence of another pure blood. But it's neither Kaname or Yuuki. I squinted my eyes; who the hell is it then? I got out of my seat and walked out of the classroom. I bet my uncle is already going without me.

I was already in my normal clothes, since I already knew there was no classes before hand. While I was walking down the stairs, I felt it again. The same feeling of the unknown pureblood. I walked into my uncle's office, and just as I predicted, he wasn't there. I punched the wall."Dammit." I cursed. He left without me! Now what do I do!

XXX

It was dark out. I was in my uncle's office, who had came back from visiting Zero. I gave him quiet a lecture, or threat, to never do it again. He was finishing his work, it has been quiet since the Day Class students have already left to their homes. I then had that feeling again. I looked out the window, the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. I squinted my eyes, I could see Ruka and Kain outside with their trench coats. Maybe they know. I looked at my uncle.

"Uncle, I will be right back." I said quickly and walks out the door before he said anything else. I ran out side to the forest to where I have seen them. When I finally saw them, Ruka looked at me and glared.

"What do you want Cross?" She said venomously. Kain shot his eyes towards me and dug his hands into his trench coat's pockets. I glared back.

"I just want to know, is there another pureblood here?" I asked straight forward. Ruka stopped glaring and looked at Kain. He nodded once and Ruka looked back at me, she sighed.

"There is. Have you ever heard of the pureblood named Rido Kuran?" She asked me. I nodded, my father told me about him. He said that he was dangerous and ruthless. Ruka continued."Well, he has awakened and he is after Yuuki. We are looking for him but-"

"Wait wait wait," I interrupted,"Your telling me that you have a pureblood on the loose." I said. What is Kaname thinking? Ruka glared at me again.

"Look, you should be quiet and let us-" Ruka said, but Kain interrupted her.

"We need to find him. Before it's too late." He said with his deep voice. I crossed my arms, why I always get stuck into situations like this. We suddenly heard a large crash. There was a big hole on the wall and he was there. The long red-brown hair, none other than a Kuran. Rido Kuran.

Ruka spoke quietly."The battle has begun."

* * *

**Hmmmm...not quiet fond with this chapter, but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Keep on reviewing and thank you for enjoying my story :) **

* * *

Rido Kuran walked towards us slowly with a grin on his face. He had that red-brown hair that every Kuran has, except his was curly and stopped roughly at his shoulders. But the most noticing feature was his eyes. His left is garnet color while the right is icy blue. He had others with him as well. They walked closley behind him, one wore a top hat and another was a female with a baret. I moved one of my foot back.

"Who the hell are the others?" I asked. Ruka and Kain didn't answer me. Suddenly, Rido Kuran disappeared into thin air. It was only the male and female walking towards us now. Kain stepped in front of us.

"You two go. I'll handle them." He commanded us. Ruka and I nodded our heads and ran off. What the hell is going on!? I suddenly sensed another pureblood, and this time, I knew exactly who it was. I stopped, turned around, and ran back. Ruka called for me, but I ignored her. When I finally reached the building, I jumped from balcony to balcony and reached the roof. I knew it.

Yuuki was being held by Rido roughly. By instincts, I jumped forward and snatched Yuuki away. We fell to the floor, but quickly got up. I was shocked by her new features. She had longer hair now, reaching to her back. Her face had...matured, her childish eyes had toned down, but still had its garnet color. She was wearing the Day Class girl's uniform and was holding a giant scythe. Artemis. Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Akane!" She exclaimed. I looked back at Rido. He still had that grin on his face. He finally spoke in a deep voice.

"Yuuki...right 'Yuuki,' the name that Haruka and Juri gave you." He then looked at me. His eyes sent shivers down my spine. His grin grew bigger,"Akane. Hozumi Yamamoto's daughter. I had never seen how you look like, but you do look quite...delicious." He said with a chuckle.

I glared at him. Rido looked back at Yuuki," Yuuki, what a bad girl. Swinging something so dangerous. The power that I borrowed when I killed Haruka."

I saw Yuuki flinch from the corner of my eye. She then looked at me."Akane, this is my fight. I must defeat him alone."

I looked back at Rido."Your not doing it alone Yuuki. I must fight him too, for the sake of the school."

I ran towards Rido and sent a high-kick to his face. He caught my leg and threw me to the floor. He grabbed my hair and picked my up. He chuckled maliciously."Mmm, you smell so intoxicating. May I have a taste." He said, chuckling. I tried to get out of his grip, but he just pulled my hair harder. Suddenly, I heard some sort of electricity sound and metallic vines came straight towards Rido and I. It hit Rido, who let go of my hair, and was sent flying.

I got off the floor and looked up. My breath was caught in my throat. Zero stood ontop of many metallic vines, with his shirt unbuttoned showing his chest. I fought the urge to run up and hug him. He looked at Yuuki, who was staring at him with a shocked expression. She then nodded and looked at me. I had my eyes on Zero. Zero then fixed his lilac eyes to me. My heart skipped a beat, how I missed those eyes. He nodded once to me, and I nodded back. Zero then spoke.

"Hey. How long do you plan to sleep?" He asked. His arm was then wrapped around with vines and turned into a conjured arm of vines. Wake up, vampires." He was about to attack, when suddenly Yuuki stopped him by hitting his arm with Artemis. He stopped and looked at her. I frowned.

"What are you doing Yuuki?" I asked. She positioned her weapon and looked at me seriously.

"I have decided a long time ago, that you two are now my 'enemies'. But for now, I am your ally, which means I will stop you two from doing anything idiotic." She said seriously. My eyes widened slightly, her 'enemies'. We are her enemies. I clenched my hand into a fist. Damn pure blood. I stood in my fighting stance.

"Just because you are our ally, doesn't mean you will be our ally for long. For you are my enemy as well," I looked at her," Yuuki Kuran."

* * *

They surrounded me. I sent a high-kick which hit them all three. They were hit and were turned into blood. The small puddle of blood was under my feet, disgusting. I looked behind me, Rido was about to grab Yuuki. I ran towards them and punched Rido. He eventually, was fake, and turned into blood as well. Suddenly, one appeared behind me and was about to get me. But, vines came from behind and it disappeared. I looked forward, Zero was staring at me. I nodded once to let him now I was okay. He nodded to me once and looked foward. He spoke to the unseen Rido.

"Hey freak, you're my prey so behave as a hunted animal should behave. And at least stop trying to fight and escape your death, Kuran." He said with a serious tone. Suddenly, a pool of blood appeard and shot up slowly. It was forming and Rido appeared within the blood. He stood a few inches above Zero and spoke back.

"Why am I your prey? Oh, is it because I dealt the blow that killed your twin?" My eyes widened slightly. Ichiru is...dead. It can't be. Rido's lips curled into a smrik,"But you_ ate _him, and you took back the power that should have been yours, didn't you?" Zero's face stood emotionless. While mine was full of shock. What power? What does Rido mean by _ate_? Rido then had his full body and he looked at me."Akane, just listen to this...this guy is as much of an evil vampire as am I! He devoured his very own brother, the flesh of his flesh." Rido chuckled as he saw my expression. Rido looked back at Zero.

"But you are making a big mistake, ex-hunter!" He lifted a finger," It's the opposite." Rido's face was now deadly serious."It is you who is my prey." Suddenly, Yuuki appeared behind him and attempted to slash Rido with her scythe. But, it was stopped by vines. Zero spoke.

"Get back, don't you take my prey." He said to Yuuki. Yuuki frowned and yelled at him.

"Why!? Zero! I just...this man is the very source of all the bad things that happened! I just want to..." She was suddenly interrupted by vines shooting up at her and grabbed her. It eventually threw her off the roof. Zero spoke.

"Your getting in my way."

It was just me, Zero, and Rido now on the roof. I was watching Zero the whole time. What's wrong with him? Zero looked at me,"Akane...please leave now." He commanded. Rido chuckled and dissipated into blood. Damn, where is he now. Suddenly, someone head locked me from behind, Rido. Rido chuckled and was eyeing Zero.

"What's wrong Zero. Don't you want to see your little lover die before your eyes?"He said sarcastically, but it had a serious tone behind it as well. Zero's eyes widened and spoke threatenedly.

"Let her go, now." He said darkly. Rido chuckled again and lowered his head down. I felt his hot breath against my cheek.

"But she smells so...good." He said and licked the side of my cheek. Shivers went down my spine and my eyes widened. I could see Rido smirk from the corner of my eye,"Say goodbye to your lover." With that, I felt a shot of pain in my stomach. A string of blood oozed out of my mouth.

"Zero." I managed to croak out. The last thing I heard was Zero yell out my name, than I fell into darkness.

**"Akane, it's me. It's Daddy. Wake up."**

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 25. I'm not very good with fighting scenes and stuff so please bear with me. And sorry that I had to stop it there, I have to do my chores and my mom is kicking me off. So ummm, please review and I hoped you enjoyed it :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey you guys! You guys are so awesome! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, thank you so much! Well, here's chapter 26 and it's starts from where I left off from the last chapter. **

**Enjoy and review :)**

**November 26, 2012 Update: There is a sequel to Forbidden Love called Destined Love. If you wanna read it, check it out and leave reviews of course.  
**

**-Animebunny-23**

* * *

**"Akane. It's Daddy. Wake up."**

I opened my eyes slowly. It was bright so I shielded my eyes quickly. When my eyesI finally adjusted, I looked around. The sky was blue with a few snowball like clouds, I was in a middle of a meadow, daisies and all sorts of flowers surrounded me. I slowly got to my feet; _Is this...a dream?_ I slowly took one step, but stopped. I felt as if someone was...watching me from the distance. I slowly turned my head around; from the distance, there was a man with blue, buttoned shirt and black pants. He short brown hair and looked like he was in his early 40s or late 30s. He looked...familiar. My breath was caught in my throat, it was my...**  
**

"Father." I whispered. A sweet smile formed on his lips and he started walking towards me. A tear formed in my eye, it's my father. But he's...dead. He was a few meters from me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly and tears ran down my cheeks. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Oh Kane, still sensitive as always. How is my wonderful daughter doing?" He said and patted my head softly. I managed to give a small smiled through my tears. I rubbed my tears away and looked at my father.

"I'm...doing fine." I said. He nodded once and turned serious.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked me in a serious tone. I frowned at his question, when it suddenly hit me. Zero! My eyes widened.

"Zero! Is he here!?" I asked frantically and looked around. There was no sight of my beloved silver-haired vampire. I looked at my father,"But...the fight and..."

"Do not worry Akane,"My father said and placed a hand on my shoulder. He smiled,"He will be fine. Do not be so worried." I looked at him, he gave me a reassuringly nod. I bit my lip and looked around slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked softly. It seemed so peaceful. A never ending meadow that reached to the horizon. Am I dead? Is this my own heaven? My father chuckled slightly.

"Your curiosity still gets the best of you, I see. Where you are isn't important right now."

I looked at him."What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you were in a bit of a situation. But, luckily,I managed to save you."

"Saved me,"I looked at my stomach where Rido had stabbed me,"So I'm supposed to be dead." I whispered. I looked up at my father, he nodded once and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I saved you because I saw how many loved you. Your uncle, your mother, and that Zero boy. I didn't want them to be crushed by your death." He said with a smile. I smiled slightly back. _Yuuki, she doesn't care for me anymore. Of course, I'm her enemy now, as she is mine._

"Yuuki still cares for you." My father suddenly said. My eyes widened slightly.

"How did you-"

"I can read minds." My father said and tapped the side of his head with his finger. I laughed to myself.

"Of course you can."

My father smiled slightly and turned serious."Akane, you must go. They are waiting for you to awake."

I frowned."_They_?"

He smiled lightly."Yes. Your uncle, Kana, and Zero." He pulled me into a hug."You can't stay here for long."

I slowly hugged him back. This will be the last time I will ever see my father again."I love you dad."

"I love you too. Goodbye, Akane."

Suddenly, everything turned bright and I fell into darkness once more.

**"And don't forget, I will always be watching over you."**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room, the curtains were slightly closed but light still lit up the dark room. I was in a bed, the blanket reaching to my mid-stomache. I blicked a few times, since my vision was a bit fuzzy. Finally, everything was clear; I was in my room. I slowly got up, but felt a sting of pain in my stomache. I ignored it and looked around, it seems the battle was over. Suddenly, the door creaked opened and a familiar blue, pixie-cut haired girl walked in. Kana stood paralyzed when her eyes landed on me. She turned back to the door and opened it.

"Zero! Headmaster Cross! Akane is awake!" She yelled and ran to me. I moved my feet so I can sit on the edge of the bed. Kana sat next to me."We thought you were dead! Do you feel any pain?" I placed a hand ontop of my stomache.

"Well, it hurt when I sat up." I looked at her,"What...happened to me?" Kana's eyes saddened a bit.

"Well, Rido stabbed you and you were bleeding drastically. You were outcold through out the battle. We thought you were dead." She said softly. I looked down at the floor; I was outcold. Is Rido dead? Is he still alive? The door suddenly burst opened, I shot my head to see who it was. Zero came running in towards me. I smiled and stood up; He hugged me tightly, nearly making me fall back. I regained my balance and hugged him back tightly. He pulled back and cupped my cheek with his warm hand.

"Your awake." He said. Then his eyes saddened,"I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you fore-" I interrupted him with a kiss. I just wanted him to kiss me that it made me disappear. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands were entangled in my hair. He leaned in, deepening the kiss and licked my bottom lip for access. I immediately granted and his tongue roamed my mouth lustfully. This kiss was a kiss that said so many things. There was sorrow in it, but then, there was love. I...just missed him so much. He pulled back, his lips just a few inches away from mine.

"I missed you,"He whispered,"It hurt just not being near you." His warm breath tickled my face. I smiled slightly but it died down. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Rido...is he...dead?" I asked him slowly.

"Yes. I killed him. Your safe now."He said in monotone voice. He then leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I then noticed that Kana left us by ourselves, she would leave us by ourselves at a time like this. Zero then kissed me up to my jawline and kissed my lips a few times. He picked me up off the ground slightly. My eyes now at his level and our faces a few inches apart. He looked at me with those beautiful, soft eyes. I smiled sweetly to him and spoke softly.

"I love you. So much that it hurts." I cupped his cheek with one of my hands and rubbed his cheek with my thumb gently. Zero closed his eyes.

"I wish...we could just freeze time and stay like this forever." He quietly that it was barley audible. I pressed my forehead against his, he slowly opened his eyes again.

"We shouldn't freeze time. That would me mean we will never see our future together."

"Our future together." He said to himself. He set me down to my feet and took my hand that cupped his cheek. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand gently. He then intertwined his finger with mine. I bit my lip; did he not like the idea of that? With his free hand, he ran a hand through my brown hair."I like the sound of that."

* * *

My uncle...told me that Yuuki was leaving today. What a turn of events. Zero and I were on the rooftop, it was my idea to watch Yuuki leave, since it was going to be the last time I will see her. I looked down at the school yard, wind brushed through my hair. Memories of Yuuki and I flood through my head. When I held Yuuki when she was scared, when I would always protect Yuuki when Kaname was near. I smiled to myself, how I miss those days.

I suddenly heard foortsetps behind me. I turned around to see Yuuki already next to me. Zero walked to my side; Yuuki still had the Day Class uniform on from last nights battle. Yuuki smiled.

"I see you are okay, Akane." She said with her smooth voice. Her highpitched was gone. Without thinking, I pulled her into an embrace.

"The Yuuki I know...is she inside you?" I asked out of the blue. Yuuki took a while to answer, but eventually answered.

"She is. Although she might melt into the other one and disappear completely." I pulled back and held her arms from their sides. The most important question of all.

"Now that you regained your memories...are all of your worries and fears...?"

Yuuki looked down."Yeah"

I let go of her arms and took a step back. Wind blew through both of our hairs; I smiled slightly.

"Well, go Yuuki. Go be next to the man that can spend eternity with you." I said to her. Yuuki nodded once.

"Goodbye Akane Cross. Until we meet again." With that, she jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground. Zero placed a hand in my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. But remember Zero, our future together." I said with a smile. Zero chuckled and kissed my lips passionately. He pulled back.

"I promise." I smiled and pecked his lips once more. I turned around and watched the school yard filled with Day Class students. Zero hugged me from behind and rested his head ontop of mine.

Vampires. Beasts in human form. But...I'm in love with one. I will never regret that promise Zero. For we have a special love. We have a forbidden love.

* * *

**Well, that's it for 'Forbidden Love' and god that was a bad ending. Oh well, if you liked the ending, then thank you. Umm, been thinking about doing a sequel. Don't know if I should, put it in your review or PM me if you want a sequel to this story. And...that's it, thank you for supporting this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH and this isn't the last of me!**

**-Animebunny123**


End file.
